Researcher
by euphoria814
Summary: AU kanoniczne, gdzie Stiles poznaje innego wilkołaka, innego alfę i zaczynają się kłopoty.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł: Researcher**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała: wrotka777**  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Stiles/OC, Stiles/Derek**  
 **Rating: +15**  
 **Info: AU kanoniczne (sic!) na ile pozwalają mi moje zapędy, brak spoilerów, Scott należy do watahy, podobnie jak pozostali (Erica i Boyd żyją, dobrze się mają)**

 **dla angi, bo chciała czegoś w miarę kanonicznego, poza tym - dziękuje za wspaniałą grafikę :***

* * *

To nie było tak, że on się o to prosił. Po prostu nie miał innego wyjścia. Już, kiedy wślizgnął się do domu i odkrył, że jego ojciec czekał na niego w kuchni przy zgaszonym świetle, wiedział że zostanie przesłuchany. Znał te metody, obserwował je przez lata, gdy ojciec wyciągał zeznania z przerażonych lub nie dość ostrożnych oskarżonych.

A Stiles należał do obu grup właśnie w tym momencie.

\- Gdzie byłeś? – spytał John Stilinski odchylając się na krześle.

\- Ummm… Ze Scottem – zająknął się.

\- Dzwoniłem do Melissy. Scott siedział cały wieczór u Allison – powiadomił go bezlitośnie ojciec, tym samym paląc jego alibi.

\- Ummm… - wymknęło mu się z ust.

\- Stiles… - powiedział niezwykle spokojnie jego ojciec, co oznaczało tylko kłopoty.

Wiedział, że mogą siedzieć tutaj, aż do rana. Ojciec był uparty i potrafił wyciągać zeznania.

\- Ummm… - przeciągał dalej, ale nic sensownego nie chciało mu przyjść do głowy.

W końcu wykrztusił jedyną rzecz, która mogła odwrócić uwagę jego ojca od tego, że włóczy się po nocy i nigdy nie wiadomo, gdzie ani z kim jest…

ooo

\- Powiedziałeś swojemu ojcu, że jesteś gejem! – krzyknął Scott, gdy rano wchodzili do szkoły.

Prawie cały korytarz zwrócił na nich uwagę, więc Stiles uderzył przyjaciela w ramię.

\- Zamknij się! – syknął. – A, co miałem mu powiedzieć?! 'Sorry-Batory" uganiam się z wilkołakami po nocy? Wiesz, że walczyliśmy ostatnio z szalonym druidem, który nie ma nic wspólnego z uroczym pacyfistą z „Asterixa i Obelixa"?'

\- W sumie masz rację – westchnął Scott.

Stiles przewrócił oczami.

\- Daaa! Stiles zawsze ma rację! – warknął.

Scott przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale nie mógł się na, to zdobyć. W końcu, jednak przemógł się i złapał Stilesa za ramię, zatrzymując ich tuż przed salą.

\- Ale jesteś? – spytał z napięciem w głosie.

\- Co? – nie zrozumiał Stiles.

\- No, ale jesteś gejem? Bo ja totalnie nie mam nic przeciwko i w ogóle… - zaczął.  
Stiles prychnął.

\- Poważnie mnie, o to pytasz? – zdziwił się Stilinski.

\- Pytałeś mnie, czy jesteś dla mnie atrakcyjny, i to nie tylko mnie. Podoba ci się Danny? Bo wiesz on jest cały czas wolny. Zerwał z tym chłopakiem, z którym pojawił się na balu w tamtym roku. Poza tym chodziłbyś z członkiem drużyny i mógłbyś siedzieć z Allison i Lydią w sekcji dla dziewczyn – dodał szybko.

Stiles otworzył szeroko usta w szoku.

\- Ale ja gram w tej drużynie! – zaprotestował.

\- No wiesz, ale odkąd już chodzę z Allison, a ty i tak grzejesz ławę… - zaczął Scott niemrawo.

\- Nienawidzę cię! – warknął Stiles. – To, że nie mam wilkołaczych supermocy nie znaczy, że zawsze będę rezerwowym. Dzięki za wsparcie. Tak w ogóle, to nigdy nie dostałbyś się do drużyny, gdyby nie ja! To był mój pomysł! – dodał obrażony.

\- Nie, o to mi chodziło… - jęknął Scott, ale Stiles tylko machnął na niego dłonią i wszedł do sali.

ooo

Stiles naprawdę nie miał ochoty widzieć się w tym tygodniu ze Scottem. Oczywiście McCall nigdy nie stałby się gwiazdą drużyny lacrosse'a, gdyby nie ugryzienie i Stiles nie był, bynajmniej zazdrosny, ale uwaga przyjaciela bolała. Od pewnego czasu, gdy sytuacja w Beacon Hills ustabilizowała się, wataha coraz bardziej spychała go na bok. Scott mógł twierdzić, co chciał, ale takie były fakty.

Dzwonili do niego, gdy potrzebowali informacji. Najczęściej Derek wysyłał Isaaca albo McCalla, gdy ten nie molestował Allison. Widywali się w szkole, ale już nie poza. Każdy biegł do swoich spraw – najczęściej do cholernej ruiny, którą kiedyś nazywano domem Hale'ów, a którą wciąż okupował Derek.

Jeśli ktoś spytałby Stilesa o zdanie, alfa powinien znaleźć sobie normalne lokum. Nikt, jednak nie pytał, i to bolało, bo miał swojego, cholernego ojca na karku, który chciał poznać tajemniczego chłopaka, z którym jego syn umawiał się po nocy, a tak się składało, że Stiles żadnego nie posiadał, więc musiał się zwrócić o pomoc do watahy.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji – warknął Derek, gdy zapytał go, czy nie mógłby przez chociaż przez dobę poudawać, że są razem. Albo, że się spotykają.

Oczywiście nie zapytał go jako pierwszego, ale Boyd nawet nie pokwapił się o odpowiedź, a Isaac zaczerwienił tak mocno, że Stiles był pewien, że będą musieli go wentylować.

\- To, co mam zrobić? – spytał rozzłoszczony. – Potrzebuję, cholernego chłopaka na pięć minut, żeby mój ojciec go zobaczył i dał spokój – warknął.

Lydia wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Powiedz, że z tobą zerwał. W zasadzie dziwię się, że twój ojciec w ogóle uwierzył, że z kimś jesteś – odparła, jak zwykle boleśnie szczerze i Stiles zagryzł wargi, bo dokładnie w tej chwili zaczął zastanawiać się jak mógł być tak głupi, i kiedykolwiek się w niej zakochać.

\- Świetnie! – parsknął. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że zawsze mi pomożecie, gdy będę was potrzebował – dodał gorzko, zabierając z sobą wykaz tego, co Derek chciał, żeby sprawdził.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Wataha ma większe zmartwienia w tej chwili – oznajmił mu Hale, gdy Stiles przechodził przez drzwi.

ooo

Jedynym plusem tego, że musiał korzystać z biblioteki uniwersytetu, który był oddalony o ponad godzinę drogi od Beacon Hills, było to, że miał nieograniczony dostęp do uczelnianego basenu. Najczęściej przyjeżdżał, więc zaraz po szkole na pływalnię i spędzał tam kilka godzin, zanim zbierał się do drugiego budynku, gdzie zostawał niemal do zamknięcia. Prawie roczne doświadczenie nauczyło go, że im starsze księgi znajdował na półkach tym więcej sensownych informacji zawierały, chociaż, i to były w większości legendy. Dział mitologiczny znał prawie na pamięć i jeśli, kiedykolwiek bibliotekarka chciała zapytać go o tak częste wizyty, zawsze się powstrzymywała.

To było jedno z tych popołudni, gdy usiadł przy stoliku i włączył niewielką lampkę, która rzucała przyjemne światło na stare, zakurzone tomiszcze, które prawie rozpadło mu się w rękach. Tym razem szukał informacji o leprekaunach, chociaż osobiście uważał, że to jakaś pieprzona driada naruszyła terytorium Dereka.

Oczywiście od godziny nie mógł znaleźć nic sensownego, więc podszedł do kolejnego działu i zaczął wyciągać przypadkowe księgi, żeby przejrzeć na szybko indeksy. Przeważnie od dźwigania tego wszystko wieczorem, tak bolały go ramiona, że miał problem z jazdą powrotną do domu.

Wyciągał, którąś z kolei książkę, gdy po drugiej stronie półki błysnęły mu czerwone tęczówki. Instynktownie, cicho odłożył tomiszcze na swoje miejsce i cofnął się do tyłu, starając się nie oddychać za głośno.

Po drugiej stronie regału stał wilkołak, i to nie byle jaki. Cholerna alfa.

Namacał w kieszeni woreczek z popiołem górskim i ostrożnie rozsypał odrobinę wzdłuż półki. Wilkołak po drugiej stronie mówił coś półgłosem, więc zapewne nie był sam. Stiles na palcach obszedł sekcję, rozsypując za sobą szary proszek i okrążył go, oddychając przez nos. Odetchnął z ulgą dopiero, gdy zamknął całość.

Oparł się plecami o regał i otarł spocone czoło.

\- Cholera! – warknął ktoś niecały metr od niego. – Nie, nic się nie stało, mamo. Naprawdę – jęknął mężczyzna.

Stiles wychynął zza półki, żeby spojrzeć ostrożnie do środka kręgu. W zasadzie skoro był już bezpieczny, mógł chociaż rzucić okiem na wilkołaka.

Wysoki, dwudziestoparolatek podszedł do granicy z popiołu i pochylił się ostrożnie, oglądając nierówną linię. Przyciśnięty do jego ucha telefon komórkowy wiele wyjaśniał.

\- Wiem, że słyszysz, że kłamię, ale to nie jest nic z czym mógłbym sobie nie poradzić – warknął jeszcze do słuchawki i rozłączył się.

Nieznajomy rozejrzał się wokół i zakrył usta dłonią, marszcząc brwi. Gdyby Stiles nie wiedział, pomyślałby, że mężczyzna jest zaniepokojony sytuacją. W końcu chłopak wciągnął powietrze głęboko do płuc, zamykając oczy i spojrzał wprost na niego przez szczelinę pomiędzy książkami.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytał, nie siląc się nawet na uprzejmość.

\- Kim ty jesteś? – odparł od razu Stiles, wychodząc zza regału i zerkając na bibliotekarkę, która wyglądała na zajętą.

\- Wiesz kim jestem, skoro obsypałeś mnie górskim popiołem – stwierdził mężczyzna, zaplatając dłonie na piersi. – Nie jesteś wilkołakiem, skoro go użyłeś – myślał na głos. – Nie jesteś też żadną, cholerną wiedźmą… - dodał z westchnieniem. – Kim jesteś i czego ode mnie chcesz? – spytał wprost.

Stiles zamrugał.

\- Nic od ciebie nie chcę. Po prostu chcę wrócić do domu – wzruszył ramionami, bo sytuacja była kuriozalna.

Ostatnio, kiedy widział innego wilkołaka niż te z jego watahy, każdy chciał go zabić. Ten wydawał się myśleć, że to Stiles go zaatakował, co przecież było śmieszne.

\- Więc wróć do domu, tylko najpierw zrób coś z tym popiołem – poinformował go sucho.

\- Wtedy będziesz mógł za mną podążyć – odparł Stiles.

\- A miałbym to zrobić, bo? – spytał nieznajomy. – Słuchaj… Kimkolwiek jesteś. Ewidentnie nie chcesz mnie zabić, a ja chcę wrócić do nauki, bo jutro mam egzamin, więc masz wybór. Albo sam usuniesz ten popiół, albo wdrapię się na regał, bo tak się składa, że popiół traci moc na wysokości pięciu metrów, a gwarantuję ci, że wyskoczę tak wysoko. I wtedy porozmawiamy trochę inaczej – dodał.

Stiles zamrugał.

\- Studiujesz tutaj? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie. W tej chwili sterczę, bo… Kimkolwiek jesteś… Udaremniasz mi skutecznie próbę zaliczenia jutrzejszego egzaminu z Mitologii Irlandzkiej – warknął.

\- Stiles – przedstawił się słabo.

Mężczyzna wyprostował się i zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu.

\- Ian. Powiedziałbym, że mi miło, ale… - urwał, patrząc pod nogi na rozdzielającą ich linię popiołu. – Możesz? – poprosił.

Stiles schylił się i rozdmuchał część proszku, a mężczyzna wciągnął go do środka i przyparł do regału.

\- To był jednak głupi pomysł – mruknął Stilinski, ale okazało się, że mężczyzna po prostu zahaczył swoim nosem o jego kark.

\- Pachniesz chlorem. Kim jesteś? – spytał ponownie.

\- Po prostu człowiekiem. Sprawdzam tutaj kilka rzeczy tylko – odparł, nerwowo przygryzając wargę, gdy Ian w końcu go puścił.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że podszedł mnie człowiek? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

Nie wydawał się obrażony, ale rozbawiony. Miał dość przyjemne rysy twarzy, które bynajmniej nie wyglądały na notoryczne rozdrażnienie jak u Dereka. W zasadzie niewielkie zmarszczki mimiczne wokół ust i oczu dowodziły tego, że Ian dość często musiał się uśmiechać.

\- Tak, jakby – odpowiedział Stiles.

\- Ktoś cię szkolił? – spytał ciekawie Ian.

\- Nie. To raczej doświadczenie – oznajmił mu Stiles i zawahał się, bo w zasadzie robiło się już późno i powinien dokończyć badania. – Ja już pójdę. Ee… Przepraszam za… - Machnął w kierunku popiołu.

Ian uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Nastraszyłeś moją mamę – przyznał. – Czego dokładnie szukasz w dziale z mitologią? – spytał ciekawie.

Stiles przetarł zmęczone oczy.

\- Czegoś o leprekaunach i driadach – powiedział w końcu nie bardzo wiedząc, czy to dobry pomysł, żeby rozmawiać z nieznajomym wilkołakiem o problemach watahy, ale cholera naprawdę nie mógł znaleźć żadnego punktu zaczepienia, więc może pomoc z zewnątrz dałaby mu nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał wrócić tu i jutro, i pojutrze.

\- Szukasz, jak określić na, co trafiłeś czy, jak to unieszkodliwić? – spytał ciekawie Ian. – Współpracujesz z jakąś watahą, ciekawe… - dodał po chwili, gdy Stiles zaprowadził go do swojego stolika, który zastawiony był grubymi tomami.

\- Dlaczego ciekawe? – zdziwił się Stilinski.

\- Nie jesteś częścią watahy, ale jesteś bardzo zaangażowany – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami i Stiles poczuł, że jego usta otwierają się szerzej. Do tej pory sądził, że należy do grupy, ale faktycznie Ian powinien wyczuć na nim zapach pozostałych. To nie było coś, co znikało po zbyt długiej kąpieli w basenie. Wiedział o tym, że Derek wciąż był rozpoznawalny dla pozostałych po wypadku z kanimą. –Przepraszam, to nie moja sprawa – dodał od razu Ian, nagle zaniepokojony jego milczeniem.

\- Nic się nie stało – odparł słabo Stiles, starając się skupić na zadaniu. – Znaleźliśmy but na… terytorium i generalnie sporo dziwnych rzeczy dzieje się z drzewami. Alfa myśli, że to leprekaun… - urwał z westchnieniem.

\- Driada – odparł Ian niemal od razu. – Gwarantuje ci, że to driada. Mieliśmy ten sam problem kilka lat temu w Stanford. Wiesz… Sporo zmieniło się od czasu, gdy one nie wychodziły z lasów. Początkowo też sądziliśmy, że to leprekaun, bo but wskazywałby na niego, ale okazało się, że jakaś szalona driada zgubiła swoje ulubione obcasy. Jeśli odłożycie go z powrotem na miejsce powinna opuścić miasto w ciągu kilku dni – poinformował go. – To maksymalnie dwójka – dodał.

Stiles zamrugał.

\- Dwójka? – spytał.

Ian wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam swoją skalę kłopotów. Dziesiątka, to wkurzony troll, który zgubił partnerkę. Jedynka, to moja siostra, która znalazła mój plik ze zdjęciami ze studenckich imprez. Ty byłeś piątką, ponieważ odciąłeś mi drogę ucieczki, a nie wiedziałem jakim zagrożeniem jesteś – wytłumaczył i Stiles uśmiechnął się.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem groźniejszy od driady, która jest w stanie zmusić drzewo, żeby walnęło w samochód naszego alfy? – spytał, szczerząc się.

\- Kategorycznie – odparł Ian. – Niebezpieczeństwo nieznane jest najgorsze.

Stiles wynotował kilka uwag na marginesie dotyczących driad i zamarł.

\- Jesteś ze Stanford? – spytał Iana.

\- Tak i zanim spytasz, dlaczego tam nie studiuję… Moja matka dzwoni dwa razy w tygodniu i zmusza mnie do szukania informacji na temat jakichś głupot tylko po to, żeby rozeznać się, czy jestem w jednym kawałku – odparł. – Czasami mam ochotę wyjechać do Nowego Jorku, ale wtedy na pewno powiadomiłaby jakąś miejscową watahę, żeby mieli na mnie oko. Tutaj, przynajmniej jestem na swoim. Znaczy byłem, bo nie wiedziałem, że jakaś wataha zajmuje to terytorium.

\- Wiesz, jestem z Beacon Hills. Godzina drogi stąd. Nie sądzę, żebyś wdarł się siłą na cudze terytorium.

Ian zmarszczył brwi, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał.

\- Hale'owie wrócili? – zdziwił się.

\- Znasz ich? – spytał Stiles ostrożnie.

\- Tylko ze słyszenia. Przekaż alfie, że przykro nam z powodu tego, co się stało. Klan Turnerów łączy się z nimi w bólu. Moja matka przyjaźniła się z Talią przez pewien czas, ale ich drogi rozeszły się – westchnął.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Raczej nie zaryzykuję rozmowy z Derekiem, żeby przekazać wasze kondolencje. Raz, nie jestem tak głupi, żeby wspominać o jego rodzinie, a dwa nie jestem niczyim posłańcem – mruknął.

\- Nie chciałem… - urwał Ian. – Słuchaj, odwalasz kawał dobrej roboty. Wściekła driada, to dwójka, jeśli nikt o niej nie wie, to szóstka. Czasami siódemka. To, że teraz nie jesteś doceniany nie znaczy, że to się nie zmieni w przyszłości – zaczął i Stiles miał ochotę uciąć temat. – Poza tym też jestem najmłodszy – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.


	2. Chapter 2

Driada dostała swojego buta z powrotem i Stiles nareszcie mógł się wyspać. Jego ojciec nawet dał mu ekstra kieszonkowe, gdy usłyszał o zerwaniu z nieznanym chłopakiem i spędzili weekend oglądając mecze. Stiles nie wiedział, co jest gorsze; fakt, że znowu okłamuje ojca czy to, że John martwi się o niego tak bardzo, że próbuje leczyć jego złamane serce.

Weekend, jednak na szczęście minął i Stiles mógł schronić się w szkole. Zapewne brakowało tylko kilku godzin do tego, żeby jego ojciec zaczął rozglądać się za komediami w stylu 'Moje wielkie, greckie wesele', żeby pocieszyć go po zerwaniu.

Stiles nie myślał wiele o Ianie. W zasadzie tylko w sobotę miał ochotę pochwalić się Scottowi, że obezwładnił wilkołaka i nawet się nie spocił, ale McCall spędził wieczór z Allison. Derek w tym czasie z pozostałymi szukał drzewa, które mogło stanowić tymczasową siedzibę driady, a Erica pilnowała, żeby nie zgubili jej buta.

Ian miał rację, jeśli chodziło o skalę problemu. Maksymalnie dwójka.

Stiles miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, że trafił w dziesiątkę z poradą dotyczącą magicznego stworzenia, ale poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wymienili się nawet numerami telefonu, a w zasadzie, to mogło się okazać przydatne podczas kolejnych badań. Stiles, bynajmniej nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby ktoś zaczął mu pomagać, bo dzielenie czasu pomiędzy naukę i wyjazdy do biblioteki uniwersyteckiej, ukrócały jego życie towarzyskie do minimum.

Dlatego niemal ugryzł się w język, gdy wychodząc ze szkoły dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę.

Minął Scotta, który omawiał właśnie przyszły trening z Jackonem i podszedł do uśmiechającego się lekko mężczyzny, który zdjął na jego widok okulary przeciwsłoneczne i wstał z niewielkiej ławeczki.

\- Znalazłem twój notatnik pomiędzy moimi książkami i pomyślałem, że chciałbyś go odzyskać – wytłumaczył Ian, wyciągając przed siebie niewielki notes.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy byłem tak zaaferowany wszystkim, że nawet nie zauważyłem jego braku. W zasadzie dobrze, że jesteś, bo chciałem ci powiedzieć, że miałeś totalnie rację z tą dwójką. Już jej nie ma – odparł Stiles. – Jak w ogóle mnie znalazłeś? Chyba nie przyjechałeś tutaj korzystając z węchu? – spytał ostrożnie i Ian parsknął śmiechem.

\- Powiedziałeś, że jesteś z Beacon Hills, a tutaj jest tylko jedna szkoła średnia, więc skorzystałem z wolnego dnia, żeby zwiedzić okolicę. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Twoi przyjaciele chyba się niepokoją – dodał, spoglądając za niego. – Moja mama poinformowała alfę, że pojawię się w okolicy, ale chyba nie zdążył nic powiedzieć pozostałym – dodał, obserwując podchodzących z rezerwą nastolatków.

Stiles obrócił się i zamachał do Scotta, który spoglądał w ich kierunku niepewnie.

\- Ian Turner – przedstawił się, gdy w końcu podeszli.

Stiles nie mógł nie zauważyć, że wataha jest spięta. Boyd i Isaac nie spuszczali oka z obcego wilkołaka, a Erica uśmiechała się do niego w sposób, który Stilinskiemu wcale się nie podobał.

\- Odwiozę cię do domu, Stiles – powiedział po chwili Scott.

\- W zasadzie myślałem, że moglibyśmy jeszcze wyskoczyć na pizzę – zaproponował niemal od razu Ian, uśmiechając się lekko.

McCall stężał i chyba zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale Stiles go ubiegł.

\- Jasne. Myślę, że twoja wycieczka po Beacon Hills nie powinna obejmować tylko sterczenia pod szkołą – parsknął. – Mamy też całkiem ciekawą bibliotekę – dodał.

\- Obiecaj, żadnych bibliotek. Nie zamierzam zbliżyć się do żadnej przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie. Chyba wyrobiłem sobie uczulenie na papier – odparł z tak śmiertelną powagą Turner, że Stiles nie mógł się nie wyszczerzyć.

Ruszył w kierunku mężczyzny, ale Scott niemal natychmiast zagrodził mu drogę.

\- Stiles, to jest…

\- Wilkołak – dokończył za niego Stilinski. – Wiem o tym Scott. Myślisz, że jestem tak głupi, żeby nie zauważyć takiego drobnego szczególiku? – spytał.

Ian poruszył się niespokojnie, spoglądając na pozostałych.

\- Wasz alfa wie o mojej obecności – oznajmił im sucho.

\- Słyszeliście? – spytał Stiles, patrząc w dół na rękę McCalla, która wciąż zaciskała się na jego ramieniu.

Scott w końcu go puścił, ale wcale nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Będziemy w pobliżu – poinformował Iana, który wzruszył tylko ramionami, jakby za bardzo go to nie obchodziło.

\- Będziesz musiał mnie pilotować, bo nie znam miasta – zaczął, gdy weszli na parking i poprowadził go wprost do niebieskiego kabrioletu.

\- To jest twój samochód? – spytał Stiles, czując, że nie może zamknąć ust.

Ian otworzył mu drzwi, zapraszając do środka, a potem obszedł auto.

\- Tak, ale pamiętaj, że jestem z tej bardziej słonecznej części Kalifornii – przypomniał mu z zawadiackim uśmiechem. – Coś ci nie pasuje? – spytał nagle podejrzliwie.

\- Nie. Nic. Totalnie – wyjąkał Stiles. – Przystojny student, zabiera mnie super samochodem sprzed drzwi mojej szkoły na oczach moich kolegów. To po prostu najlepszy dzień w moim życiu pomijając ten, w którym odkryłem, że dotykanie się pod prysznicem, ukróca mokre sny – zaczął paplać. – Boże, zapomnij, że to powiedziałem – dodał, gdy Ian zaczął się śmiać.

\- Czyli będziemy tematem plotek? – spytał, wbijając wzrok przed siebie.

\- Ty na pewno – odparł Stiles. – Jestem pewien, że Erica z przyjemnością umówiłaby się z tobą, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to, że Derek się wścieknie – dodał.  
Ian wzruszył ramionami i zmienił bieg, gdy dojeżdżali do świateł. Zatrzymał się na linii stopu i spojrzał w tylne lusterko.

\- Całkiem poważnie czuję się śledzony – odparł mężczyzna i Stiles obrócił się, żeby dostrzec, że tuż za nimi czeka na zmianę świateł, volvo mamy Scotta, w którym siedzi cała wataha.

\- Przepraszam – wymruczał zawstydzony.

\- Nie ma powodu. Nie znają mnie – wytłumaczył Ian. – Martwiłbym się, gdybym ich nie dostrzegł. Nie są zbyt subtelni, ale skuteczni – zakpił.

\- To wiem – westchnął Stiles. – I tak, przepraszam. Pewnie chciałeś zjeść coś w spokoju. I pewnie, to ja powinienem zaprosić cię na pizzę w podziękowaniu za odwiezienie mojego notatnika – dodał, obracając się jeszcze raz, żeby posłać mordercze spojrzenie McCallowi.

\- Chciałem cię gdzieś zaprosić i po prostu pogadać. Mogłem się wydać w tamtym tygodniu niezbyt uprzejmy, bo stresowałem się egzaminem – zaczął Ian. – Zaskoczyłeś mnie, a to po prostu nie powinno się stać. To było odrobinę upokarzające, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nie uważałem na to, co się dzieje. Trochę się wściekłem i… - urwał. – Po prostu przepraszam, jeśli okazałem się dupkiem.

Stiles parsknął szczerze rozbawiony, bo akurat nie tego się spodziewał.

\- W stosunku do tego, jak zachowują się moi wilkołaczy znajomi, jesteś chodzącą kulturą – parsknął. – Koleś, ty mnie tylko obwąchałeś i nawet nie za bardzo groziłeś. Słyszałem gorsze rzeczy, uwierz mi – dodał, spoglądając na niego wymownie. – Zaraz skręcimy w lewo – poinformował go.

Ian włączył wcześniej kierunkowskaz, żeby nie zaskoczyć Scotta nagłym skrętem i zaparkował na jednym z pustych miejsc. Stiles wysiadł zostawiając, jednak w środku plecak i spojrzał wymownie na McCalla.

Ian, jednak kompletnie zignorował watahę, otwierając przed nim drzwi do knajpki. Stiles nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo widząc Scotta przez okno, więc Ian po prostu spuścił żaluzje.

\- Cholera – warknął chłopak.

\- Nie spławisz ich. Dostali rozkaz od alfy, że mają cię pilnować – poinformował go cicho mężczyzna.

\- Coś nowego. Normalnie Scott nigdy nie ma czasu, żeby znaleźć chociaż pięć minut dla mnie – odparł z westchnieniem.

\- Zdziwiłem się w tamtym tygodniu, że byłeś sam – przyznał Ian, zamawiając pizzę dla nich obu. – Poza tym popełniłeś błąd przy odcinaniu mi drogi ucieczki – przypomniał mu.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że popiół górski ma ograniczony zasięg – stwierdził Stiles.  
Ian zmarszczył brwi.

\- Normalnie się o tym nie wspomina, bo rzadko, który budynek jest tak wysoki, ale to pięć metrów. Poza tym popiół wietrzeje, więc minimum raz na dwie doby trzeba uzupełniać jego porcje – poinformował go.

\- Sporo wiesz na ten temat – zdziwił się Stiles.

\- To jest nic. Wciąż sporo muszę się dowiedzieć, zanim przejmę po mojej mamie watahę – oznajmił mu Ian.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś alfą.

Ian parsknął.

\- Czasami, kiedy jestem naprawdę wkurzony przyszły status daje o sobie znać, ale jestem wciąż betą. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że w bibliotece pewnie zauważyłeś jakiś błysk moich tęczówek. Nie wiem, co innego mogłoby mnie zdradzić – ciągnął dalej.

\- To były oczy – uspokoił go Stiles. – W zasadzie normalnie jeszcze rok temu pomyślałbym, że jesteś Jedi albo robotem.

Ian uśmiechnął się szeroko i przysunął swoją dłoń do jego ręki.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy nie miałbyś ochoty wpaść od czasu do czasu na kampus – zaczął. – Niekoniecznie tylko do biblioteki – dodał mimochodem Turner.

Stiles nawet nie starał się ukryć tego, że się szczerzy.

\- Mógłbym mieć ochotę – powiedział, upijając odrobinę coli z butelki. – Czyli przyjechałeś nie tylko, żeby oddać mi notatnik? – spytał, trącając palce mężczyzny swoimi.

\- A, co gdybym powiedział, że specjalnie zabrałem twój notatnik, bo wiedziałem, że nie mogę się tutaj pojawić bez uprzedzenia alfy? – spytał Ian zamiast dać normalną odpowiedź. – Czy dasz mi zatem swój numer czy będę musiał udać, że przez pomyłkę zostawiłeś swój plecak w moim samochodzie?

ooo

Ian odwiózł go do domu prawie półtorej godziny później i nawet cmoknął go w policzek, ignorując cały czas watahę, która nie spuszczała ich z oka. Stiles spodziewał się, że Scott wejdzie do domu za nim, ale kiedy tylko Turner odjechał, wsiedli z powrotem do samochodu i ku jego zgrozie, podążyli za niebieskim kabrioletem.

Stiles niemal natychmiast wybrał numer McCalla.

\- Zwariowałeś Scott?! – warknął. – Po, co za nim jedziecie?

\- Derek kazał upewnić się, że Turner wyjedzie z miasta – odparł tylko Scott.

\- Poważnie?!

\- Tak. Pojedziemy za nim do granic miasta, a potem zawrócimy – obiecał McCall zaskakująco zmęczonym głosem. – Mnie też się, to nie podoba – dodał, rozłączając się.

Stiles zawahał się, ale wiedział, że telefon do Dereka na wiele się nie zda. Hale był ostatnią osobą, w którą można było, cokolwiek przedyskutować. Dlatego  
Stilinski zdziwił się, gdy po kilku minutach dostał smsy.

 **O ósmej, u mnie** wysłał Derek, jak zwykle nie wdając się w szczegóły.

 _Zaraz będę w domu. Dziękuję za miłe popołudnie. Podziękuj kolegom, że upewnili się, że się nie zgubię ;)_ – ten akurat był od Iana.

\- Cholera – warknął.

 _Przepraszam za nich_

 _Nie jestem urażony, w Stanford moja mama przesłuchałaby cię ;)_

 _I tak przepraszam, następnym razem zobaczymy się na kampusie_

 _Do zobaczenia zatem_

Stiles upewnił się, że obiad będzie czekał na jego ojca i wsiadł do swojego samochodu. Wataha już w zasadzie zebrała się w środku, więc wszedł nie kłopocząc się pukaniem do drzwi, które mogłyby w każdej chwili wypaść z zawiasów.

\- Już jestem – rzucił całkiem niepotrzebnie, bo Derek patrzył się wprost na niego z miną, która nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

\- Dlaczego nie powiadomiłeś mnie o tym, że spotkałeś jednego z Turnerów? – warknął wilkołak.

\- Pewnie, dlatego, że w zasadzie nie mam obowiązku zwierzać ci się z moich prywatnych spotkań – odparł zatrzymując się w progu.

\- Diana Turner, alfa ze Stanford dzwoniła do mnie ze spóźnionymi kondolencjami i pytaniem czy jej syn, następca może od czasu do czasu naruszyć nasze terytorium – oznajmił mu Derek cedząc słowa przez zęby.

\- Wiem. Powiedział mi o tym dzisiaj – odparł spokojnie Stiles.

\- Powiedz mu, że cofam to pozwolenie. Nie chcę go tutaj – warknął Hale.

Stilinski przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę i z wahaniem wyciągnął telefon.

\- To coś dotyczy spraw terytorialnych? – spytał niepewnie. – Bo jesteś niekulturalny. Ian wspominał, że wasze matki się kiedyś przyjaźniły – dodał.

\- Kiedyś, nasze matki. Dla mnie on jest nikim – poinformował go Derek chłodno. – Następnym razem, kiedy coś będzie dotyczyć spraw watahy, masz mi o tym powiedzieć – warknął.

Stiles otworzył usta, zamierając w połowie pisania smsa i wyprostował się.

\- W zasadzie… - zaczął z wahaniem. – Pieprz się! – krzyknął, podejmując nagle decyzję. – Nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać!

\- Jestem alfą – poinformował go Derek.

\- Nie moim! Nie należę nawet do twojej cholernej watahy, a to co robię jest totalnie pro bono! Kumasz?! Prawie dostałem zawału w bibliotece, gdy wpadłem na Iana i on był zaskoczony, że siedzę godzinę jazdy od domu, w czwartek wieczorem grzebiąc za czymś, co nie powinno mnie nawet interesować – ciągnął dalej, niezrażony tym, że Derek zaczął wyglądać na wściekłego. – Więc, pieprz się!

\- I nie wpadłeś na to, żeby do mnie zadzwonić? – wysyczał wilkołak błyskając ostrzegawczo czerwonymi tęczówkami.

\- A powiedz mi, dlaczego miałbyś mi pomóc? Jaką miałem gwarancję, że tym razem odbierzesz telefon? – spytał Stiles. – Poprosiłem was o jedną głupią rzecz, żeby mój ojciec przestał się denerwować, ale to było za wiele! Wiesz, jak się poczułem, gdy zorientowałem się, że żaden wilkołak w okolicy nawet nie wiedziałby, że jestem z wami? – spytał, czując się naprawdę głupio, bo sądził, że ktokolwiek chociaż spróbuje zaprotestować.

Scott mógłby nawet próbować go okłamać, że tak naprawdę należy do watahy, ale nikt się nie poruszył.

\- Jeśli się boisz, że stracicie głupiego do zbierania tych wszystkich informacji, nie musicie się martwić – dodał w końcu odrobinę spokojniej. – Wszystko, co dzieje się w Beacon Hills, bezpośrednio dotyczy mojego ojca, więc jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować jestem do dyspozycji. I Ian nie będzie naruszał twojego terytorium, skoro sobie nie życzysz – zakończył, przecierając twarz.

\- Stiles… - zaczął Derek z czymś dziwnym w głosie.

\- Nie. Słuchaj. Nawet nie jestem zły. Po prostu… Mogliście mi powiedzieć. Totalnie, bym to zrozumiał – odparł, robiąc krok w stronę drzwi. – Czy chciałeś pogadać tylko o Ianie, czy coś podejrzanego znowu zaczyna się dziać…

Mina Dereka powiedziała mu więcej niż słowa, więc po prostu obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do samochodu.

 _Będziemy się widywać na kampusie. Zły alfa cofnął twoją wizę turystyczną – napisał do Turnera._

 _To moja wina. Trochę popisywałem się przed watahą, gdy wyjeżdżaliśmy z miasta ;) – dostał zwrotnie._

 _Och, kategorycznie musisz mi o tym opowiedzieć. Jak bardzo się popisywałeś?_

 _W skali głupoty, to około '8'_

 _Mój ojciec jest tutaj szeryfem_

 _Przyjąłem ;) Będę się zachowywać ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Ian był zabawny i dowcipny. W ciągu tygodnia wymienili tyle smsów, że Stiles niemal nie tęsknił za Scottem. Wataha momentalnie straciła nim swoje zainteresowanie, gdy tylko Turner opuścił miasto, chociaż Isaac wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę omówić jeszcze raz sytuację.

Oczywiście po szkole krążyło kilka plotek i Lydia chciała znać wszystko ze szczegółami, ale ograniczył się tylko do półsłówek. W zasadzie nie był pewien, jak nazwać, to coś pomiędzy nim a Ianem, ale to na pewno istniało, bo flirtowali i Turner dzwonił do niego, co wieczór. Nie pokazał się, oczywiście w Beacon Hills, a Stiles nie miał czasu pojechać na kampus, ale i tak czuł się codziennie jakby był na randce.

Ian przesyłał mu przedziwne rzeczy. Czasami, to były linki do przypadkowych filmików. Od czasu do czasu zdjęcia, a parę razy informacje, jak się ustrzec przed tym czy owym stworzeniem, co było dość zabawne, bo w zasadzie Stiles większość z tego już wiedział, ale to było miłe, że ktoś myślał o jego bezpieczeństwie.

Najczęściej, jednak Ian przesyłał mu krótkie wiadomości o tym, co właśnie robi.

Zasypiam na wykładzie z filozofii – przykładowo, gdy Stiles przebierał się na  
środowy trening lacrosse'a.

To wtedy się zawahał, bo z miłą chęcią odpisałby; stoję nago w szatni, ale to  
byłoby naruszeniem pewnej granicy, którą powinni przekroczyć twarzą w twarz.

Scott rzucał mu od czasu do czasu zmartwione spojrzenia, ale dopóki nie komentował – Stiles nie zamierzał się przejmować. W końcu nie zaczynał każdego zdania od Ian, jak zwykł to czynić McCall w początkowej fazie związku z Allison.

Nagle straszna myśli przyszła mu do jego głowy.

\- Czy ja jestem w związku? – spytał na głos, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Danny spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.

\- Odebrał cię przystojniak, z którym od dwóch dni smsujesz i do tego chichoczesz. Jeśli, to nie jest związek, Stilinski, to ja się boję jak będziesz wyglądać, gdy faktycznie będziecie razem – oznajmił mu puszczając przyjacielskie oczko.

\- Cholera – westchnął, trzymając w dłoni telefon, który oczywiście musiał zabuzować, gdy przyszła nowa wiadomość.

\- Nie daj chłopakowi czekać, bo pewnie jak ty szczerzy się, jak głupi do komórki – zakpił z niego Mahealani.

 _Co robisz w piątek?_ – spytał Ian.

 _A planujesz coś ciekawego?_

 _W domu mojego bractwa organizowana jest impreza. Mógłbym cię później odwieźć do granic i wrócić 'piechotą' ;)_

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo w zasadzie chciałby zobaczyć Iana w jego bardziej wilczej formie, ale zawahał się.

 _Mogę zabrać kolegę?_ – spytał.

 _No problemo, ale niech zapyta alfy o zgodę. Nie chcę kłopotów… Dziewiąta?_

 _Nie takiego kolegę i będziemy :)_

Włożył telefon do szafki w szatni i spojrzał szczęśliwy na Danny'ego.

\- Ian jest członkiem bractwa, które urządza w ten piątek imprezkę. Spytałem, czy mogę zabrać ze sobą kogoś jeszcze, więc… Wybierzesz się ze mną? – spytał chłopaka, który niemal od razu klepnął go w ramię.

\- Wiedziałem, Stilinski, że będziesz moim ulubionym kolegą – parsknął Danny, kiedy wychodzili na boisko.

ooo

Jego ojciec był nadspodziewanie pozytywnie nastawiony do pomysłu wyjazdu na imprezę. Co prawda był pewien, że chodzi o dom Martinów, a nie bractwa oddalony o godzinę jazdy od Beacon Hills, ale w zasadzie Stiles i tak nigdy nie był w miejscu, w którym mówił, że będzie, więc szeryf nawet nie drążył tematu. Obecność Danny'ego – chłopca, którego dosłownie wszyscy lubili dała mu dodatkowe alibi i tak przed ósmą obaj opuścili podjazd domu Stilinskich, a ledwo, to zrobili Stiles już rozpinał kołnierzyk swojej koszuli.

Danny korzystając chyba z szóstego zmysłu, pojawił się u niego prawie godzinę wcześniej i przegrzebał jego szafę twierdząc, że na pewno nie pojawią się na studenckiej imprezie wyglądając jak dwóch uczniaków ze szkoły średniej, którymi zresztą byli. Co prawda Stiles nie zamierzał wypić ani kropli piwa, bo ojciec dożywotnio odebrałby mu prawo jazdy, ale nie znaczyło to, że drugi z nastolatków nie chciał wmieszać się w tłum.

Dlatego Stiles siedział teraz w stosunkowo dość opiętej koszuli w kratkę, do której najchętniej dołączyłby muszkę w jakimś kompletnie innym kolorze, żeby tylko nie wyglądać tak dorośle i poważnie. Zdenerwował się na sam, swój widok w lustrze.

Chociaż miało to swój plus. Ian oba razy, gdy się faktycznie widzieli miał na sobie jakąś wyprasowaną koszulę, która tylko podkreślała jego szczupłą, ale przyjemnie umięśnioną sylwetkę. Stiles wyglądał przy nim jak chuda dżdżownica z przerostem głowy. Miał, co prawda nadzieję, że to się kiedyś zmieni. Najlepiej w ciągu najbliższych dwudziestu pięciu minut, bo powoli dojeżdżali już do miasteczka studenckiego, a kołnierzyk zaczynał wrzynać mu się w szyję. Jeśli miał już znosić te męki, to chciał chociaż wyglądać seksownie.

\- Nie denerwuj się – powiedział Danny.

\- Łatwo ci mówić. Widziałem cię bez koszulki. Pewnie wywijasz na siłowni po kilka godzin dziennie – jęknął.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy po prostu gram w lacrosse'a – przyznał chłopak lekko się czerwieniąc.

\- Ja też gram w lacrosse'a – zaprotestował.

\- Siedzisz na ławie – przypomniał mu Danny. – Ian wyglądał mi na faceta, którego interesują całkiem inne rzeczy – dodał spokojnie. – Sam chyba też nie jest typem sportowca.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, bo faktycznie Turner nigdy nie wspominał, żeby grał w jakiejkolwiek drużynie. Może w odróżnieniu od McCalla nie lubił oszukiwać wykorzystując dodatkową siłę, która wypływała z jego drugiej natury.

\- Jest inteligentny – powiedział za to Stiles. – Spotkaliśmy się z bibliotece – dodał ściskając mocniej koło kierownicy.

Danny uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy wysiadali, a Ian już czekał na zewnątrz. Stiles starał się godnie wysiąść ze swojego jeepa i nie wbiec na schodki, ale to nie było konieczne, bo Turner po prostu zszedł niżej i pocałował go miękko w usta, kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż przyjedziecie – powiedział, ale wcale nie patrzył w stronę Danny'ego.

\- Nie jesteśmy spóźnieni, prawda? – zaniepokoił się Stiles, starając się spojrzeć na zegarek.

\- Nie, ale i tak nie mogłem się doczekać – odparł mężczyzna i obrócił się w stronę stojącego obok Danny'ego. – Jestem Ian – przedstawił się. – Zapraszam do środka, bo Sara nie da mi żyć, jeśli będziemy tutaj sterczeć.

Stiles odkrył, że zaproszenie Mahealaniego nie było najlepszym pomysłem w chwili, gdy Danny przekroczył próg domu i po prostu wsiąkł w tłum. Oczywiście towarzyski nastolatek musiał czuć się jak ryba w wodzie wśród ludzi, którzy podobnie jak on są popularni.

Bo Ian zdecydowanie należał do tego lepszego z bractw, sądząc po ilości cheerleaderek i członków drużyny futbolowej.

Stiles miał nadzieję, że będą trzymali się z Dannym razem i wspólnie jakoś uda im się przeżyć imprezę bez robienia z siebie idiotów, ale nastolatek tak szybko znikł mu z oczu, że Stilinski nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć, w którą stronę poszedł.

\- Znajdzie się – obiecał mu Ian. – Mogę ci go znaleźć nawet teraz, jeśli bardzo chcesz – dodał, stukając się sugestywnie w nos.

\- Nieee – zaczął. – Trochę tu po prostu tłoczno i… obco… - odparł rozglądając się.

Ian podał mu kubeczek z sokiem.

\- Rozumiem, że prowadzisz? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem. – A Danny nie wie nic o naszych małych sekretach.

\- Nic a nic – potwierdził Stiles, ostrożnie sprawdzając czy napój na pewno nie zawiera alkoholu.

Ian objął go ramieniem i przyłożył nos do jego karku, delikatnie go łaskocząc i Stiles miał ochotę zachichotać.

\- Podoba mi się twoja koszula – wymruczał Turner.

\- Oznaczasz mnie teraz swoim zapachem? – spytał cicho Stiles.

\- Nie. Zapoznaję się z twoim. Przedostatnio pachniałeś chlorem. Później innymi wilkołakami, a teraz, to po prostu cały ty. Chcę to zapamiętać – wyszeptał mu do ucha i Stilinski zadrżał.

\- Są tutaj inne wilkołaki? – spytał chcąc się zająć czymś innym, niż wyobrażanie sobie, że Ian mógłby teraz otworzył usta i skubnąć jego wrażliwą skórę. Może nawet zostawić parę malinek.

\- Nie. Tylko ja – wymruczał, wciągając Stilesa głębiej do salonu, który zamienił się tymczasowo w parkiet.

\- Nie tańczę – ostrzegł go, ale mężczyzna już przylgnął do jego ciała i zaczął nim bujać na boki, totalnie nie do rytmu. – No chyba, że tak – parsknął Stiles, obejmując go za szyję.

Kątem oka dostrzegł Danny'ego, który uśmiechał się przyjaźnie do przystojnego bruneta. Nie miał, jednak czasu dłużej się przyglądać, bo Ian obrócił ich w tym nie całkiem tańcu. Stiles początkowo był spięty, nieprzyzwyczajony do wpuszczania do swojej przestrzeni osobistej, kogoś innego poza Scottem, ale Turner masował jego plecy, i to go trochę rozluźniło. Wilkołak pachniał alkoholem i po prostu mężczyzną, jakby nie chciał tłumić naturalnego aromatu ciała. McCall też od pewnego czasu nie używał niczego, co mogłoby tłumić jego zapach, więc to musiała być jedna z tych wilkołaczych rzeczy.

\- O czym myślisz? – wyszeptał mu do ucha Ian.

\- Nie używacie perfum – odparł bez zastanowienia.

Turner przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze bardziej, chociaż Stiles był pewien, że bliżej już stać nie mogą. Co dziwne, nie czuł się zagrożony kompletnym brakiem kontroli nad sytuacją. Ian poprzez swoją łagodność zdawał się być godny zaufania.

\- Martwisz się, że alfa wyczuje mnie na tobie? – spytał Turner.

\- Nie – odpowiedział pewnie Stiles. – Zanim spotkam się z Derekiem wywietrzeję, a mam jeszcze w planach kąpiel… Albo i cztery – parsknął, a po czym zamarł, gdy nowa myśl przyszła mu do głowy. – Nie próbujesz chyba jakoś odebrać Derekowi terytorium albo jakoś się do niego dostać? – spytał niepewnie i poczuł, jak palce Iana wbijają się mocniej w jego plecy.

\- Nie – odparł Turner odrobinę poirytowany. – Chyba jednak powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać, bo biorąc pod uwagę to, co zwykle dzieje się wokół watah, pewnie sporo przeszliście – wyszeptał, a potem zatrzymał ich w pół kroku i skinął głową w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro. – Nie będziesz się bał kilku chwil sam na sam z wilkołakiem? – zakpił, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął go we wskazanym kierunku. Minęli kilka całujących się par i upijających się futbolistów. Na piętrze było faktycznie spokojniej, ale Stiles pisnął, gdy Ian bez ostrzeżenia wepchnął go do jednego z pokoi i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Pomieszczenie nie było zbyt duże, ale przestronne. Na jednej z półek stały zdjęcia Turnera i całej jego rodziny zrobione przed sporej wielkości domem. Najwyraźniej podobnie jak Hale'owie zamieszkiwali jeden budynek.

Ian nie kłopotał się zaświeceniem światła, ale otworzył okno, żeby wpuścić do środka odrobinę świeżego powietrza.

\- Jeśli, to jakaś próba uwiedzenia mnie, to totalnie muszę stwierdzić, że nie jestem taki łatwy – zaczął Stiles i Turner spojrzał na niego rozbawiony. – No dobra, jestem nabuzowanym hormonami nastolatkiem. Jestem łatwy, ale nie znaczy to, że pozwolę ci tak o sobie myśleć – wytłumaczył zaplatając na piersi dłonie.  
Ian parsknął i siadając na łóżku, poklepał dłonią miejsce obok siebie.

\- W zasadzie rozmawiałem z moją mamą o Hale'ach kilka dni temu i chciałem ci zadać jedno pytanie, na które możesz odpowiedzieć, ale wcale nie musisz – zaczął Turner, gdy Stiles skopał buty i rozłożył się wygodnie na jego pościeli.

\- Od razu zaznaczam, że nijak nas nie interesuje ich terytorium. Moja matka bardzo długo przyjaźniła się z Talią. Poza tym, to naprawdę odległe terytorium – wyjaśnił Ian. – Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy jesteś tutaj dzisiaj, bo jesteś wściekły na alfę – powiedział w końcu.

Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie i próbował odczytać, cokolwiek ze spokojnej twarzy chłopaka, ale okazało się to niemożliwe nie tylko przez brak światła. Wilkołaki jakoś musiały trenować nieokazywanie emocji.

\- Nie jestem wściekły na Dereka w taki sposób jak myślisz. Raczej… Rozczarowany, że pomimo tego, co przeszliśmy, nie mogli mi po prostu powiedzieć, że nie przeszedłem żadnego tajemnego rytuału wtajemniczenia i nie jestem częścią watahy – powiedział w końcu.

Ian uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Więc ja powiem, że nie jestem zainteresowany tematem alfy i możemy go nie poruszać, jeśli nie chcesz. Jednak powinieneś wiedzieć, że to nie jest jego wina, że nie jesteś częścią grupy. Na dobrą sprawę nie może nic zrobić. Nie zostałeś ugryziony i nie jesteś rodziną nikogo, kto jest w watasze – wyjaśnił Turner. – Zauważyłem już, że uwielbiasz wszystko analizować i bardzo mnie pociąga twój intelekt – dodał, odchrząkując nagle.

\- Mnie też bardzo pociąga… twój intelekt – odparł Stiles, szczerząc się jak głupi.

Nie wiedział, kto pierwszy się pochylił, ale w następnej chwili poczuł na swoich wargach usta Iana. To nie był taki przelotny pocałunek jakim chłopak przywitał go wcześniej, ale pełne pasji działanie. Mokre, mlaszczące i szczerze powiedziawszy, cholernie podniecające. Turner objął tył jego głowy dłonią i przysunął ich jeszcze bliżej, a Stiles nie protestował, wsuwając się na kolana starszego chłopaka bez żenady. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie miał nadziei na taki obrót sprawy.

Turner był Lydią Martin w spodniach, więc na pewno nie zamierzał zaprzepaścić takiej szansy.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny stał się jego kumplem. Stiles nie był pewien, kiedy dokładnie to się stało, ale pewnie jakoś w dwa dni po imprezie. Mahealani przywitał się z nim na parkingu i nawet wymienili kilka wewnętrznych żartów dotyczących wieczoru na studenckim kampusie. Co prawda Stiles niemal całą imprezę przesiedział u Iana w pokoju, bynajmniej nie marnotrawiąc czasu o czym świadczyły malinki na jego karku, ale co nieco zdążył zobaczyć.

\- Ten koleś na trawniku… Nie wiedziałem, że można tyle wypić – parsknął Danny z niedowierzaniem.

\- Stary, myślę, że laska, która wmanewrowała go w bitwę na kieliszki była Rosjanką. Nie miał szans – odparł Stiles, ignorując Scotta, który uparcie wpatrywał się w jego szyję. – Na Boga, po to mam dzisiaj ten cholerny sweter – mruknął pod nosem, wiedząc, że przyjaciel i tak usłyszy.

McCall, jednak nie odwrócił oczu i dalej przewiercał wzrokiem cienki materiał.

\- Ian się przyssał? – spytał Danny unosząc sugestywnie brwi.

Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca, który przykrył jego policzki.

\- Tak jakby – powiedział wyjmując z szafki książki.

Scott przewrócił oczami i prychnął z niedowierzaniem. Danny spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony tą lekko nieprzyjazną reakcją, ale szybko wszystko poszło w zapomnienie, bo dzwonek oznajmił im, że czas na kolejną lekcję.

Stiles w tym czasie rzucił okiem w stronę Isaaca, który chyba tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed tym, żeby czegoś nie powiedzieć, chociaż przecież stał po drugiej stronie korytarza. Stilinski wiedział, że wataha do innego wilkołaka podejdzie z rezerwą, ale Ian był cywilizowany. Nie należał do grupy szalonych omeg albo spragnionych nowego terytorium alf. Był cholerną betą, jak każdy z nich za wyjątkiem Dereka, więc powinni zrozumieć, że nie jest bardziej zwierzęciem niż oni.

Hale zresztą nie odzywał się do niego od pewnego czasu, ale Stiles i tak czuł, że Derek jak zawsze trzyma rękę na pulsie. Odkąd Scott dołączył do jego watahy, alfa miał na bieżąco informacje o wszystkim, co działo się w Beacon Hills. McCall bez litości wykorzystywał swoją znajomość z Deatonem i kontakty matki ze szpitalem.

Stiles nie twierdził, że to było złe – po prostu czasami obaj przesadzali.

 _Dzisiaj wieczorem u mnie_ \- przeczytał wyciągając telefon i westchnął, bo najmniej akurat po wspaniałym weekendzie miał ochotę na konfrontację z Derekiem albo – jeszcze gorzej – podejrzaną magiczną kreaturą.

ooo

Stiles zaparkował swoją dziecinkę na jedynym, wolnym miejscu i wszedł do środka nawet nie pukając. Derek stał oparty biodrami o poręcz schodów, ewidentnie czekając na niego. Pozostali rozrzucili się w salonie plotkując o przyszłym meczu lacrosse'a, który Stiles też miał przesiedzieć na ławce. Rozważał już nawet rezygnację z drużyny, ale czuł, że w ten sposób pozwoliłby Scottowi wygrać, chociaż McCall pewnie nie zauważyłby nawet, jak ostatnia jego uwaga go uraziła.  
Wypakował zatem laptop i zamachał przyjaźnie do zebranych.

\- Co tym razem znaleźliście? Sprawdzałem raporty z posterunku, ale żadnych podejrzanych zgłoszeń – zaczął, siadając na pustym krześle.

Derek przelotnie rzucił okiem na jego szyję, a potem spuścił głowę z dość nieczytelną miną.

\- Widziałeś się z Turnerem – warknął Hale.

Stiles przewrócił oczami.

\- Ściągnąłeś mnie tutaj, żeby rozmawiać o Ianie? Myślałem, że zakończyliśmy ten temat. Ian nie narusza twojego terytorium – przypomniał mu z westchnieniem.  
Derek zaplótł dłonie na swojej klatce piersiowej, a potem spuścił ponownie głowę.

\- Oddalasz się od watahy. Nie spędzasz czasu ze Scottem – odparł mężczyzna.

\- Poważnie Derek? To nie jest moja wataha. Umówiliśmy się, że będę wam pomagał, ale nie możesz wtrącać się w to, z kim się przyjaźnię – warknął Stiles i spojrzał na McCalla, który próbował skurczyć się w sobie. – A jak chciałeś pogadać wystarczyło do mnie przyjść, chyba, że zapomniałeś już gdzie mieszkam. Pokłóciliśmy się, ale to nie znaczy, że przestałeś być moim przyjacielem. Wysyłasz do mnie wielkiego, złego alfę, żeby porozmawiał ze mną zamiast ciebie? – spytał retorycznie Stiles.

\- Stiles, to nie tak – zaczął McCall słabo.

\- Wiem, Scott, ale… - urwał, bo nie wiedział, co do końca miałby powiedzieć. W zasadzie nawet nie pokłócili się ze Scottem. Po prostu się oddalili. Nie wiedział, kiedy to się stało ani jak, ale prawda była taka, że odkąd McCall widywał się z Allison, wiele między nimi się zmieniło.

\- Możesz być częścią watahy, Stiles – odezwał się nagle Derek.

Stilinski odwrócił się w jego stronę i zamarł.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy chcę, Derek – odparł z wahaniem. – Do tej pory myślałem, że sobie bez was nie poradzę – dodał szczerze. – Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu pewnie skakałbym z radości, ale już wiem, że problem nie leżał w was, ale we mnie. Od samego początku – ciągnął dalej, odkładając laptopa. – Byłem samotnym dziwakiem, który mówił za wiele i wiecie, co? Nic się nie zmieniło, tyle, że przestałem wstydzić się, że jestem taki, jaki jestem. Nie muszę przynależeć, żeby lepiej się poczuć – dodał gorzko.

\- Stiles, to nie… - zaprzeczył Scott.

\- To Turner powiedział ci takie rzeczy? To przez niego? – spytał niemal natychmiast Derek. – Nie widzisz, co on robi? Próbuje podzielić watahę! – warknął Hale.

Stiles spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Poważnie, Derek? Niby jak? Nie widuje się z nikim, tylko ze mną. Rozmawiamy o tym czego on uczy się na swoich studiach i o moim nadchodzącym egzaminie z chemii. O Harrisie, który jest fiutem. Uczy mnie, jak obchodzić się z popiołem, bo są rzeczy, które on wie, a o których ja nie mam pojęcia. Na dobrą sprawę, to on nawet nie wie, kto jest w waszej grupie i nawet mnie nie spytał – wymienił jednym tchem. – Jego wataha jest ze Stanford, powiedz mi, po co mu twoje terytorium? – spytał retorycznie.

\- Nie wiem. Może chce mnie wyzwać i przejąć status – zaryzykował Derek.

\- Odpada. Oficjalnie jest zastępcą swojej matki. Po studiach wróci do Stanford i przejmie ich watahę – odparł Stiles.

Hale spoglądał na niego zszokowany, a potem odchrząknął najwyraźniej zmieszany.

\- Jesteś pewien? – spytał tylko Derek.

\- Tak. Rozmawiałem z nim na ten temat, bo jedną z uczelni, którą się interesuję jest Stanford – odparł Stiles, uznając, że to dobra chwila do podjęcia tej rozmowy. – Kiedy skończę szkołę średnią najprawdopodobniej przeniosę się do nich, gdy będę studiował. Ian powiedział mi, że przesiąkłem zapachem magii i byłoby bezpieczniej, żebym pozostał pod opieką watahy na wszelki wypadek, żebym nie został przypadkowo zaatakowany – dodał patrząc na Hale'a, który wyglądał na zawstydzonego. – Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, że częste używanie popiołu zostawi jakieś ślady na moim organizmie.

\- Sądziłem, że jak wszyscy pójdziesz do miejscowego college'u – odparł Derek.

\- I teraz każdy w promieniu dwustu metrów wie o mnie – podsumował Stiles, ignorując Hale'a. – Jakiś czas temu zastanawiałem się, dlaczego ściągam na siebie kłopoty, ale dopiero Ian mnie oświecił. Słuchaj, wiem, że miałeś i masz sporo na głowie – dodał szybko Stiles, zanim Derek zaczął się usprawiedliwiać. – Gdybyś, cokolwiek powiedział, to i tak nie zmieniłoby mojej decyzji. I nie zmienia – zakończył.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego znowu jakoś dziwnie i cofnął się o krok.

\- Stiles… - zaczął Derek, ale chłopak podniósł do góry obie dłonie, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że skończył temat.

Hale zagryzł wargi i zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą.

\- Dobrze. Zrobimy w ten sposób… - zaczął tak poważnym tonem, że Stiles zamarł. – Turner może odwiedzać cię w Beacon Hills.

\- Ściągasz bana? – zdziwił się chłopak.

Derek przeszył go wzrokiem i Stiles spodziewał się już pytania na temat tego, co to jest ban, które jednak nie nadeszło.

\- Najwyraźniej nie mogę cię powstrzymać przed spotkaniami z Turnerem, więc przynajmniej rób to na naszym terytorium – warknął Hale.

Stiles na końcu języka miał już, że to przecież nie jego terytorium, ale westchnął i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. Rzucił jeszcze okiem na wyjątkowo milczącego Scotta i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Przekażę mu – warknął na odchodnym.

ooo

Stiles raczej nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Dereka jeszcze tego samego wieczora w swoim pokoju. Niemal dostał zawału, gdy zobaczył koło biurka bezkształtny cień. Instynktownie złapał za parasol wiszący na haczyku, na drzwiach i wymierzył w stronę intruza, którego poznał niemal od razu, po prychnięciu.

\- Są bardziej humanitarne metody na pozbycie się mnie – warknął chłopak, uderzając łokciem w kontakt.

Derek zmrużył oczy przyzwyczajając się do światła, a potem spojrzał kpiąco na parasolkę, którą Stiles wciąż trzymał w dłoni.

\- Następnym razem potraktuję cię popiołem po twarzy i Erica miesiąc będzie ci go zmywać ze skóry – zagroził, ale wiedział, że to puste słowa. – Co tu robisz? – spytał rzeczowo, zirytowany, że Derek tak swobodnie czuje się w jego przestrzeni. – Widzieliśmy się jakąś godzinę temu – przypomniał z naganą w głosie.

Derek zaplótł dłonie na piersi, napinając mięśnie, które i tak były imponująco wyrzeźbione.

\- Zanim zdecydujesz się na związek z Turnerem musimy o tym porozmawiać – zaczął Hale i Stiles parsknął.

\- Zamierzasz mi strzelić starą, dobrą ojcowską pogadankę na temat seksu? – zakpił. – Wiem, że jestem jedyną, cholerną dziewicą jaką znacie, ale wiem to i owo – oznajmił mu, siadając na łóżku. – Nie musisz mnie uświadamiać o ile na końcu waszych penisów nie wyrasta coś wielkości piłki do golfa, a jestem pewien, że Scott poinformowałby mnie o tym wcześniej.

Derek spojrzał na niego nieporuszony.

\- Turner się z tobą nie zwiąże. Może powiedział ci, że tak będzie, ale to niemożliwe – ciągnął dalej Derek.

Stiles oparł się plecami o ścianę i uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust.

\- Nie jest to coś, co chciałbym omawiać z tobą, Derek – warknął Stilinski. - Rozmawiałem z Ianem i powiedział mi o idealnych połówkach wilkołaczych pomarańczy i poszukiwaniu partnera doskonałego. Partnerka Iana nie żyje. Nie wiem, z której watahy była, ale mieli miejscowy konflikt z łowcami i zginęła w trakcie – urwał, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Wiem, że nigdy nie będę dla niego tym, kim była ona – dodał odwracając wzrok. – Ale nie znaczy to, że nie stworzymy wspólnie czegoś dobrego.

Derek przez krótką chwilę wyglądał, jakby dostał czymś ciężkim w głowę, a potem spojrzał na Stilesa z niedowierzaniem.

\- On cię nigdy nie pokocha – poinformował go Hale z naciskiem.

Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Poważnie geniuszu? – parsknął, nieszczerze rozbawiony. – Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem nikt się nie chciał nawet przyznać, że mnie zna. A z Ianem się rozumiemy i uzupełniamy. Wspieramy – dodał. – Związki budowano na słabszych fundamentach.

\- Stiles, nie wiesz w co się pakujesz. On cię nie pokocha – powtórzył Derek.

\- Ale mnie szanuje – odparł Stiles.

\- My też cię szanujemy! – warknął Derek tracąc cierpliwość i chłopak spojrzał na niego kpiąco.

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Chcę oprzeć mój związek na przyjaźni i szacunku. To więcej niż mają nastolatki w moim wieku – poinformował Dereka, który zaczynał powoli odzyskiwać panowanie nad sobą.

\- Zasługujesz, żeby być kochanym – warknął Hale. – Nie chcesz miłości? Tego, co mają Allison i Scott? – spytał i Stiles westchnął.

\- Poważnie chcesz ze mną przeprowadzać taką rozmowę – zdziwił się Stilinski. – Derek, dwa tygodnie temu nie było nikogo, kto chciałby chociaż udawać, że jest moim chłopakiem. A teraz mogę kogoś przedstawić mojemu ojcu. Poza tym, widziałeś Iana? - spytał retorycznie. – Allison jest totalnie spoza ligii Scotta i ja też trafiłem na los na loterii.

\- Więc chodzi o wygląd i seks? – warknął Derek.

Stiles pokręcił spokojnie głową.

\- Ian jest inteligentny i docenia moje poczucie humoru. I nie próbuje mną wybijać dziur w ścianach. Nie rzuca mną i nie rozbija mi głowy o moją własną kierownicę – warknął w końcu, patrząc na oniemiałego Hale'a. – Nie twierdzę, że jesteś złym alfą – zmitygował się szybko, przypominając sobie wszystkie wątpliwości Dereka. – Twierdzę, że jesteś dobrym alfą dla swojej watahy i wiesz, że nie kłamię. Po prostu naprawdę wolałbym wiedzieć, kiedy nie jestem chciany – dodał ciszej, odwracając wzrok. – A teraz, kiedy jestem szczęśliwy nie chcę, żebyście mi w tym przeszkadzali, bo teraz jest czas na to, żeby to była moja kolej – zakończył i nie zdziwił się nawet bardzo, gdy w pokoju już nikogo nie było, a w oknie powiewała firanka.

ooo

Ian pod szkołą pojawił się już następnego dnia i Stiles nawet nie zamierzał ukrywać tego, że jest zadowolony. Wataha nie skwitowała tego żadnymi uwagami, więc Stilinski uznał to za dobry znak. Kabriolet znowu przykuł uwagę, podobnie jak zaparkowane obok czarne camaro. Stiles nie był zbyt zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył Dereka rozmawiającego z Ianem w cieniu drzew. Obaj wyglądali na odprężonych, ale jeden rzut oka na Scotta sprawił, że Stilinskiego ogarnęły wątpliwości.

Oczy każdego wilkołaczego członka watahy były skierowane w stronę ich alfy.

\- O czym rozmawiają? – spytał w końcu nie mogąc się powstrzymać, ale Scott zignorował go.

Ian uśmiechnął się do niego jednak uspokajająco.

Finstock wrzeszczał, że mają ruszyć swoje tyłki, więc zrobili ostatnie okrążenie zanim zeszli do szatni.

\- Derek zaprosił Turnera na obiad – poinformował go Isaac, gdy wychodzili spod prysznica i Stiles nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że o czymś mu nie mówią.

Niemal wybiegł z szatni, spiesząc się, żeby nie spuścić Iana na zbyt długo z oczu. W końcu znał Dereka na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy nie należy mu ufać. Najwyraźniej błędnie uznał, że wczorajsza rozmowa wyjaśniła wszystkie nieścisłości, ale Hale mógł myśleć inaczej. Zresztą Derek o niczym mu nie mówił, więc chyba powinien był się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że naprawdę się wścieknę, jeśli coś kombinujecie? – spytał Stiles, gdy dotarł do samochodów.

Ian uśmiechnął się krzywo, niemal natychmiast obejmując go w pasie. Potarł nosem zagłębienie w jego szyi i zamarł, gdy usłyszał cichy warkot, który wydarł się z ust Dereka.

\- Alfa Hale uznał, że oddalasz się od przyjaciół i też jestem tego zdania – poinformował go Turner. – Jesteśmy zaproszeni na obiad – dodał, luzując nieco chwyt.

Stiles oparł się o jego bok i prawie udławił własną śliną, gdy zobaczył niedowierzającą minę Danny'ego, który właśnie wychodził z szatni wraz z Jacksonem. Mahealani, oczywiście podszedł przywitać się z Ianem i rzucił podejrzliwie okiem w stronę Dereka.

\- Więc Miguel… - zaczął Danny i Hale zmarszczył brwi.

Ian przez chwilę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

\- Derek Hale – przedstawił się zirytowany mężczyzna.

\- Podejrzewam, że nie jesteś też kuzynem Stilesa – dodał z uśmiechem Danny. – Nie wiedziałem Stilinski, że obracasz się w takich fajnych kręgach – ciągnął dalej ku przerażeniu Stilesa, który zaczął mruczeć pod nosem, że wyjaśni, to wszystko później.

Ian wydawał się rozbawiony i zaintrygowany, ale nie pytał. W zasadzie od samego początku kwestię informacyjną zostawiał Stilesowi, czekając, aż chłopak powie mu o tym, o czym będzie chciał.

Ian nie wymagał. Cierpliwość na pewno należała do jednej z jego cnót i Stiles to podziwiał. Był tak różny od Dereka, który domagał się zawsze odpowiedzi na swoje pytania w jak najkrótszym czasie. Czasami nawet wpychał się buciorami w ich prywatność, chociaż być może robił to dla ich dobra.

\- Czuję się jak w Zmierzchu – mruknął Stiles, bo lekcje skończyły się i teraz niemal każdy wychodzący uczeń spoglądał na nich niepewnie. Widział, jak ludzie zaczynają plotkować i nawet Lydia spojrzała na niego z pewną dozą podziwu.

Ostatnio nie była zadowolona, że nie przedstawił jej Iana, chociaż nie powiedziała tego wprost.

\- Ian faktycznie mógłby przebrać się za seksownego wampira na Halloween – zaczął Danny niemal od razu i Stiles po prostu musiał przewrócić oczami.

\- Bractwo… – zaczął Turner.

\- Impreza Halloweenowa odbędzie się w moim domu. Macie wszyscy zaproszenia – wszedł mu w słowo Derek.

Ian zerknął na niego zirytowany, ale bez słów po prostu kiwnął głową, jakby nie miał innego wyjścia. Stiles miał, cholerną ochotę to skomentować, ale Danny właśnie zaczął opowiadać o tym, którego z kolegów z bractwa Turnera zaprosi i wokół zbierała się coraz większa grupka.

Jackson i Lydia spoglądali na Stilinskiego nie do końca przekonani, czy faktycznie widzą to, co widzą, ale Ian nie pozostawiał nikomu wątpliwości, dla kogo naprawdę tutaj był. Obejmował Stilesa w pasie, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.

\- Chyba powinniśmy się zbierać – zaproponował w końcu chłopak, bo nagły przypływ uwagi zaczynał go denerwować.

Przeważnie był tym dziwnym dzieciakiem, z którym nikt nie rozmawiał, ale Ian najwyraźniej wszystko odmienił. Wilkołak posyłał w około uśmiechy i nawet żartował z Ericą, chociaż Derek nie był zadowolony. Hale obserwował każdy ruch Turnera, pomimo, że to naprawdę nie było kulturalne ani miłe.

\- Jedź za nami – powiedział Derek i Ian wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Stiles wskaże mi drogę – odparł wilkołak, ale alfa nie wydawał się, bynajmniej zadowolony.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles nie był pewien, dlaczego, ktokolwiek mógłby poprosić Ericę o ugotowanie obiadu, ale Derek najwyraźniej postradał zmysły. Nawet jego ludzki nos czuł, że dziewczyna coś zawaliła, ale Ian uśmiechnął się sztucznie, gdy nabił na widelec coś, co wyglądało na z jednej strony surowe, a z drugiej spalone na węgiel.

W pewnym sensie należało stwierdzić, że Erica, jednak posiadała pewien talent. Niewielu osobom udałoby się dokonać czegoś takiego. Gordon Ramsey na pewno użyłby wielu kwiecistych słów, aby opisać to danie.

\- O Boże – warknął Stiles w końcu, widząc, że Ian zastanawia się, z której strony ugryźć ten kąsek. – Pojedziemy potem na pizzę albo zamówimy coś do mnie, do domu – zadecydował szybko. – I tak, Derek chciał cię tutaj ściągnąć, żebyście pogadali – dodał, zerkając na alfę, który z miną nie mówiącą kompletnie nic, odsunął od siebie talerz.

Erica nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale też nie miała swojej porcji, co mówiło samo za siebie.

Ian uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco.

\- Miły jesteś – stwierdziła Reyes, wcale nie przejmując się spojrzeniem, które rzucił jej Derek.

Ian odłożył widelec na talerz, ewidentnie skrępowany. Dopiero teraz Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy przyglądali im się w milczeniu, jakby czekali, że któryś z nich poprowadzi rozmowę, co było śmieszne, bo Turner nie pytał jego ojca o zgodę na spotykanie z nim. Derek najwyraźniej sądził, że powinien mieć na to jakiś wpływ.  
Po ostatniej rozmowie, którą odbyli w jego pokoju, Stiles sądził, że doszli do jakiegoś porozumienia, ale alfa chyba faktycznie zamierzał doprowadzić sprawę do końca.

\- Co studiujesz? – spytał Hale bez ogródek.

\- Folklor i mitologię – odpowiedział Ian krótko.

\- Alfa powinien utrzymywać watahę, jak zapewni ci to odpowiednią kontrolę nad finansami? – Kolejne pytanie padło równie niespodziewanie.

Ian westchnął.

\- Derek – warknął Stiles ostrzegawczo.

\- Turnerowie przeprowadzili się z Irlandii na początkach siedemnastego wieku, ale na Wyspach wciąż żyje drugie ramię rodu. Jesteśmy starą krwią, starymi pieniędzmi. Finansami zajmują się ci, którzy faktycznie się na tym znają. Jako przyszły alfa watahy mam obowiązek rozpoznawać niebezpieczeństwo, gdy je zobaczę. Ufam, że moje studia mi to ułatwią – odpowiedział Ian sztywno.

\- Stiles spełnia tę rolę w naszej watasze – wtrącił Derek. – Jest ci zbędny – dodał sucho alfa i Stiles poczuł jak jego oczy robią się większe.

\- Czy ty właśnie – zaczął Stilinski, ale Ian położył mu uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie zamierzam go wam odebrać. I nie oceniam ludzi na zasadzie tego, czy są mi do czegoś potrzebni, czy nie – odpowiedział Turner.

\- Dupku! – dodał Stiles, patrząc na Dereka, który zmarszczył brwi. – Czyżbyś nie usłyszał kłamstwa w jego głosie? – zapytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Czego chcesz od Stilesa? – ciągnął dalej Derek, ignorując go kompletnie.

\- Towarzystwa – odpowiedział krótko Ian.

Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że Turner stosuje starą metodę dotyczącą przesłuchań. Jego odpowiedzi nie składały się ze zbyt wielu słów. Sam czasami robił tak z ojcem. Im mniej się mówiło, tym większa była możliwość, że nie pogubi się w zeznaniach. W wilkołaczych rodzinach, gdzie faktycznie można było usłyszeć kłamstwo takie zachowania pewnie były na porządku dziennym.

Stiles zerknął na Iana, który wyglądał na zadziwiająco odprężonego. Cisza w jadalni przedłużała się i właśnie miał zaprotestować, jakoś przerwać to przedstawienie, gdy zauważył, że wargi Turnera poruszają się lekko.

\- Rozmawiacie tak cicho, żebym tego nie słyszał? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Nie wiedział nawet czy być urażonym. Scott, jednak wyglądał na zawstydzonego, więc temat na pewno dalej kręcił się wokół niego.

\- Alfa musi się upewnić czy jesteś bezpieczny. Zmartwiłoby mnie, gdyby postąpił inaczej – stwierdził Ian. – Moja mama na pewno dokładnie cię wypyta o twoje zamiary. Mój ojciec zapewne będzie próbował ją jakoś powstrzymać, ale wątpię, żeby go posłuchała – nie całkiem pocieszył go chłopak.

\- Jesteś jedynakiem – stwierdził bardziej, niż zapytał Derek. – Twoja matka długo nie miała zastępcy. Byłeś jej jedyną szansą, jesteś jej jedyną szansą. Jestem zaskoczony, że studiujesz tak daleko od swojego terytorium. Gdyby coś ci się stało… - urwał mężczyzna sugestywnie.

Stiles zamrugał nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

\- Czy ty… - zaczął niepewny czy chce nawet wiedzieć.

\- Zaproponowałem Alfie Turner, że Ian będzie pod naszą pieczą – poinformował go sztywno Derek, po raz pierwszy, odkąd weszli do środka, patrząc na Stilesa. – Wataha powiększa się, możemy objąć opieką większą powierzchnię. Kiedy bety pójdą na studia, chcę, żeby znajdowali się na swoim terytorium – dodał.

\- To się, gdzieś zgłasza? Znaczy powiększenie terytorium? Chyba nie obsikujecie granic? Scott nie mówił o niczym takim. Powiedz, że nie obsikujecie granic – zaczął paplać i Ian parsknął obok niego.

\- Inne watahy wyczują instynktownie, że terytorium jest większe. Będą wiedziały, kiedy faktycznie je naruszą. Nie jesteśmy psami. Nie obsikujemy naszego terenu – wyjaśnił Turner spokojnie. – A jeśli spróbujesz rzucić mi kij albo piłkę, ugryzę cię – zagroził Ian i chociaż był to ewidentnie żart, Derek obnażył ostrzegawczo kły. – To tylko takie powiedzenie – poinformował go Turner.

\- Poważnie? – spytał Stiles. – Ian nie może nawet żartować, a z twoim wujaszkiem musiałem męczyć się sam – sarknął, chociaż wiedział, że jest niesprawiedliwy.

Derek wtedy nie mógł zapobiec niczemu. Peter oszukał go i Stiles nie był nawet bardzo zdziwiony, że zabicie jedynego ocalałego członka rodziny było dla Dereka tak trudne. Sam mógłby się na to nie zdobyć.

Może też nie powinien mówić o tym przy Ianie. A może w ogóle sądząc po minie alfy.

\- Peter chciał cię ugryźć? – spytał Derek z niedowierzaniem.

\- To takie dziwne, że Peter chciał mnie w swojej watasze? – odpowiedział pytaniem Stiles.

\- Nie bądź dziecinny – upomniał go Derek. – Jesteś członkiem watahy. Jesteś – wziął głębszy wdech. – Ważny. Dla nas – powiedział przez zęby.

\- Sporo cię to kosztowało – stwierdził Stiles i przygryzł wargę, bo Derek wciąż patrzył na niego tak intensywnie jak miał w zwyczaju.

Nigdy nie prowadzili jednych z tych zawodów, w których chodziło o to, kto pierwszy spuści wzrok. Ale Derek i tak zawsze wygrywał.

W jego brzuchu sugestywnie zaburczało, więc uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Jakkolwiek byście nie byli dla mnie ważni, a jesteście… Muszę zjeść coś po czym mama Scotta nie będzie musiała mnie hospitalizować – powiedział zerkając na podejrzane coś na talerzu.

Ian uśmiechnął się krzywo, a potem spojrzał wyczekująco na Dereka, który tylko kiwnął głową. Ciche pozwolenie zostało wydane i Turner wstał od stołu, odsuwając Stilesowi krzesło.

\- Tam, gdzie ostatnio? – spytał tylko Ian, gdy podchodzili do jego samochodu.

\- Z dużą ilością mięsa – rzucił jeszcze Stiles z rozmarzeniem.

\- Wiedziałem, że się doskonale rozumiemy – roześmiał się Turner, odpalając silnik.

ooo

W zasadzie jego ojciec obserwował całą sytuację z boku. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że coś zaszło między nim a Scottem czy resztą grupy, która nagle stała się czymś w rodzaju jego paczki. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o nowych 'przyjaciołach', którzy odwozili go do domu, ale ojcu nic nie umykało.

Ian nigdy nie wszedł do środka, chyba zwyczajem wilkołaków czekając, aż dostanie pozwolenie na przekroczenie granic terytorium. To było dziwnie przyjemne. Derek notorycznie wkraczał w jego przestrzeń osobistą bez pytania. Okno w jego pokoju zresztą nigdy nie było szczelnie zamknięte, bo Hale zawsze mógł, przecież wpaść w dzień lub w nocy i nie liczył się ze zniszczeniami, które powodował. I kosztami, które ponosił Stiles.  
Jego ojciec stał na ganku, gdy Ian parkował. Chłopak starał się wyglądać na w miarę odprężonego, ale Stiles wiedział swoje. Jego ojciec robił całkiem dobre wrażenie w swoim mundurze, z dłonią przytroczoną do biodra.

\- Co za fatalny dzień – zaczął Stiles. – Najpierw alfa, a teraz mój ojciec.

\- Derek się o ciebie martwi – powiedział Ian krótko.

\- A ty go wciąż usprawiedliwiasz – zauważył Stiles.

\- Wiem, że na jego miejscu zachowałbym się podobnie. Jesteśmy wilkołakami, są pewne reguły, które nas dotyczą – wyjaśnił Ian.

I to nie tak, że to była pierwsza z takich rozmów.

\- Rozumiem. Nie przeskoczycie pewnych spraw i ja to pojmuje – przyznał Stiles szybko. – Nie jestem wściekły za to. Jestem wściekły, bo zachowywali się w stosunku do mnie tak, jakbym był pewnikiem w ich życiu. A nie jestem – ciągnął dalej. – Jestem człowiekiem. Wasze zasady obowiązują mnie do pewnego stopnia. Mogę odejść, kiedykolwiek będę chciał. Mogę się przeprowadzić, mogę kogoś poznać… Poznałem kogoś – dodał już z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Ian przewrócił oczami.

\- Kto też jest wilkołakiem – zauważył Turner.

\- Ale bardziej cywilizowanym. Nie rzucasz mną po ścianach, nie chcesz mnie też chyba ugryźć? – zawahał się lekko. – Nie chcę być wilkołakiem – dodał.

\- Chyba, to właśnie powstrzymuje twojego alfę. Wie jak bardzo niezależny jesteś – wyjaśnił Ian. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Lubię cię. Cenię cię. Podobasz mi się. Mieszkasz, jednak na ich terytorium i jeśli, cokolwiek będzie się dziać, nie będę mógł cię tak obronić jak na terytorium mojej watahy. To są twoi przyjaciele. Teraz jesteście skłóceni, ale uraza kiedyś minie – dodał.

\- Brzmisz mądrze i bronisz palanta – stwierdził Stiles, przygryzając wnętrze policzka. – Wiesz, że nazywałem dziewczynę Scotta Disneyowską księżniczką? – spytał zmieniając z łatwością temat.

\- Yhym… - wtrącił Ian nie bardzo rozumiejąc do czego, to wszystko zmierza.

\- Wydawało się, że sarenki w lesie będą jadły z jej rąk, a ptaszki będą podtrzymywać jej tren do sukni ślubnej – mówił dalej Stiles. – Miesiąc później strzeliła do mojego kumpla z łuku – zakończył. – A teraz są z powrotem szczęśliwą parą.

Ian zamrugał.

\- Jesteś taki dziwny – stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem Turner. – A twój ojciec ma broń i wciąż tam stoi. Dalej zamierzasz go ignorować? – spytał chłopak.

\- Mógłbyś wejść i go poznać – zaproponował Stiles szybko, korzystając z sytuacji i Ian uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Nie na długo – rzucił chłopak. – Muszę wracać na kampus. Nie tylko ty masz jutro szkołę – dodał.

ooo

Jego ojciec nie był jakoś wyjątkowo zadowolony z tego, że Stiles posiadał chłopaka-studenta. Zaczął nawet podejrzewać, że ostatnia impreza wcale nie odbywała się w Beacon Hills, ale nie odezwał się, zapewne czekając, aż zdobędzie dostateczną ilość dowodów na poparcie tej tezy. A, to oznaczało, że Stiles musiał uprzedzić Danny'ego.  
Przesłuchania zawsze były mocną stroną jego ojca.

Ian nie spędził dużo czasu w jego domu, ale ewidentnie wciągał do płuc powietrze ilekroć przechodzili przez kolejne pomieszczenia. Stiles zastanawiał się nawet czy Turner jest w stanie wyczuć resztki zapachu Scotta, który chyba jako jedyny z watahy miał dostęp do salonu i kuchni.

Nie weszli na piętro, do jego pokoju, bo ojciec rzucał im te swoje spojrzenia, które mówiły jasno, że mają nawet o tym nie myśleć. I chociaż Stilesowi chodziło po głowie, żeby wspomnieć Ianowi o wiecznie otwartym oknie w swoim pokoju, nie zrobił tego.

Wytłumaczenie, że Derek przychodził do niego w dzień i w nocy jakoś nie wydało mu się nagle dobrym pomysłem. W zasadzie pewnie powinien o tym z alfą porozmawiać. Drzwi przecież wstawiano w domach z dość jasnych powodów i nie było potrzeby tego negować.  
Skoro Ian znał ich poprawne użycie – zapewne Dereka, gdzieś tam w odległej przeszłości też tego uczono.

\- Więc dzisiejszy obiad z watahą – zaczął Stiles niepewnie.

\- Był bardzo edukacyjny – zakończył za niego Ian. – Takie rozmowy są też pewnikiem, gdy wkraczasz na obce terytorium – uspokoił go.

\- Zawsze wydajecie się tak agresywni – zauważył Stiles, marszcząc brwi.

\- Chyba zatem powinieneś pamiętać o naszej drugiej naturze. Jesteśmy ludźmi, ale nasze instynkty nakazują nam chronić to, co nasze – wyjaśnił Ian. – To pewna część naszego dziedzictwa.

\- Tłumaczyłem Derekowi, że nie zamierzasz zabrać mu terytorium – westchnął Stiles. – Prawdę powiedziawszy, gdybyś próbował, pewnie nawet ja próbowałbym cię powstrzymać. Chociaż sądzę, że bardziej pokojowo. Bez łuków i koktajli Mołotowa – dodał na wszelki wypadek.

Ian zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Wasz alfa zaproponował mi opiekę – powiedział mu Turner. – Jeśli zdarzy się, cokolwiek nieprzewidzianego będę mógł zwrócić się do watahy po pomoc. To jest więcej, niż oczekiwaliśmy z matką, gdy dowiedziałem się, że Hale'owie ponownie osiedlili się w Beacon Hills – dodał. – I Derek nie martwił się o terytorium, ale o ciebie – rzucił jeszcze chłopak. – To jest to, co mówiłem wcześniej. Oni są twoimi przyjaciółmi. Więź ze Scottem zawiązałeś o wiele wcześniej, niż on został wilkołakiem. Wiele zmienia się, gdy wilk jest w tobie. Czasami dochodzi do problemów z lojalnością, ale najgorszym, co nowo-przemieniony wilkołak mógłby zrobić, to walczyć ze wszystkim wokół. On potrzebuje ciebie, żeby czuć się stabilnie – ciągnął dalej Ian.

Stiles czuł, że jego usta otwierają się odrobinę ze zdziwienia. Możliwe, że nie wyglądał zbyt inteligentnie, bo Ian parsknął.

\- Jestem urodzonym teoretykiem – westchnął Turner. – Gdyby można było uczyć Watahologii, byłbym profesorem tego przedmiotu.

\- Zapisałbym się na twoje zajęcia – rzucił Stiles szybko.

Ian zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Mogę odpowiadać na twoje pytania. Wiesz sporo, ale twoja wiedza nie jest usystematyzowana – poinformował go chłopak. – Z dwojga złego wolałbym, żebyś był świadom i bezpieczny, gdy nie będzie mnie w pobliżu. Moja matka pytała o ciebie – dodał mimochodem, ale zdradziło go to, że przygryzł usta.

\- Tak? – spytał Stiles, wcale nie ukrywając, że się delikatnie drażni.

\- Pytała czy faktycznie zamierzasz studiować w Stanford. Chciałaby odpowiedź w dniu, w którym twoje podanie zostanie pozytywnie rozpatrzone – wyjaśnił Ian. – I chciałaby cię wcześniej spotkać w razie, gdybym przez przypadek przyprowadził Darach do domu – dodał pół żartem pół serio.

\- Czym u licha jest Darach? Wyglądam podobnie? Śmierdzę jak to coś? – spytał lekko spanikowany, powstrzymując się ostatkiem sił przed powąchaniem się pod pachami.  
Ian uniósł jedną brew, jakby chciał zapytać: Poważnie?

\- Darach uwodzą młode alfy, zdobywając w ten sposób moc – wyjaśnił Turner.

\- Czujesz się uwodzony? – spytał Stiles z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem.

Ian uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, nie dając mu żadnej odpowiedzi.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles nie musiał długo czekać, aż Erica jako pierwsza uśmiechnęła się niebezpiecznie, gryząc liścia sałaty ze swojej kanapki.

\- Jaki jest w łóżku? – spytała tak bezpośrednio jak tylko ona potrafiła.

Stiles poczuł, że dławi się swoim śniadaniem i rozejrzał się wokół. Nikt nie wydawał się zwracać na nich uwagi, więc tylko wydawało mu się, że Erica wywrzeszczała to na głos.

Scott z drugiej strony wydawał się szczerze przerażony tematem.

\- Nie spaliśmy razem. Zwariowałaś? Widzieliśmy się kilka razy i… - urwał.

\- Nie bądź taką cnotką. Nie możesz zawsze trzymać go w spodniach – powiedział Erica.

Poczuł jak zdradliwy rumieniec wypełza mu na twarz. Nie miał ochoty nawet spoglądać na Scotta. Na pewno naruszyli, jakiś punkt ich braterskiej przysięgi tylko uczestnicząc w prowadzonej rozmowie. Nie chciał wiedzieć nic na temat seksualnego życia swojego przyjaciela i czuł, że McCall miał podobnie.

Tego samego, jednak nie można było powiedzieć o Erice czy nawet Lydii.

\- Nie bądź taki skromny. Wszystkie chcemy się dowiedzieć jak całuje – podchwyciła Martin.

\- Jesteście okropne. Nie powiem wam niczego! – syknął, pochylając się nad stolikiem. – Za każdym razem, gdy próbowaliśmy być sami, któreś z was się szwendało za nami. Nie obchodzi mnie czy Derek nazywa to ochroną. Macie z tym skończyć… - warknął.

Minęło kilka dni od pamiętnego obiadu i Ian znalazł czas na dwie kolejne wizyty w Beacon Hills. Zostali u niego w domu, gdy jego ojciec był w pracy, ale Scott lub Isaac kręcili się wokół po jego trawniku. To nie tak, że planował się rzucić na Iana i stracić z nim dziewictwo w chwilę po tym, jak chłopak przekroczył próg jego pokoju. Jednak to byłoby miłe.

Czuł, że się rozumieli. Ian był najinteligentniejszą osobą po Lydii jaką znał, ale w odróżnieniu od niej, nie traktował go jak powietrze. Stiles czuł, że chłopak przy całym swoim wyglądzie i wrażeniu, które robił na ludziach, kiedyś musiał być dupkiem, ale może właśnie to, utrata partnerki sprawiła, że stał się bardziej empatyczny.

Poza tym musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że znalezienie kogoś, kto już wiedziałby o supernaturalnym świecie tak wiele jak Stiles było mało prawdopodobne. Stiles nie przeceniał siebie i swoich możliwości. Doskonale wiedział, że może pewnego dnia oczaruje kogoś, ale zrobi to, co najwyżej swoją inteligencją czy osobowością, jeśli ktoś lubił nigdy niezamykających ust chudych, trochę-dupków. Sarkazm na pewno też nie do końca działał na jego korzyść, chociaż Ian wydawał się być rozbawiony większością z jego komentarzy.

\- Blokujemy cię, Stilinski? – spytał Isaac nawet nie próbując udawać niewiniątka.

\- Gdybym chciał się z nim przespać, na pewno zrobiłbym to w jego super, ekstra, bajeranckim pokoju w domu bractwa, do którego Ian należy – powiedział Stiles, czując narastającą złość. – Ponieważ tak się składa, że mój super, seksowny chłopak jest studentem i do tego przyjęto go do bractwa, więc jeśli nie masz czegoś, co to przebija, to się zamknij, Lahey – warknął.

Isaac warknął w jego stronę ostrzegawczo i Stiles prychnął, jakby nic go bardziej nie bawiło. Obaj wiedzieli, że Lahey nie może go zranić. Był tylko człowiekiem, więc zdrowiałby nawet przez tygodnie, a na to nie mogli sobie pozwolić. Stiles już dawno odkrył, że groźby Dereka były puste. Potrzebowali go i może, dlatego alfa zainteresował się nim dopiero, gdy pojawił się ktoś, kto dawał mu wybór inny, niż plątanie się za bandą nastoletnich wilkołaków.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś zrobił coś głupiego – westchnął Scott.

\- Jak, co? – spytał Stiles. – Przedstawił się wam. Derek objął pieczę nad jego pobytem tutaj. Ian nawet pomaga podczas wykrywania z jaką kreaturą mamy tym razem do czynienia – przypomniał im, ponieważ nie zamierzał ukrywać, że konsultuje się z kimś, kto faktycznie miał wiedzę równą, a nawet większą od niego. – Co ma jeszcze zrobić, żebyście zdali sobie sprawę, że nie jest zagrożeniem? – spytał retorycznie, a potem zmarszczył brwi, gdy nawiedziła go nieprzyjemna myśl. – Czy chodzi o to, że w końcu mam chłopaka? – zainteresował się, spoglądając wprost na Scotta.

McCall spuścił wzrok, jakby został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, i to było to, czego było mu trzeba.

ooo

Beacon Hills było niewielkim miasteczkiem, ale nawet przed tym jak poznał Iana, procent supernaturalnych istot nawiedzających tę miejscowość był zbyt wysoki. Wraz z Derekiem skutecznie obniżali statystyki, ale prawda była taka, że nie zawsze wiedzieli z czym mają do czynienia. I to była jedna z takich spraw, gdzie nawet Ian nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mogliby znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Na szczęście Diana Turner uznała, że problemy pobliskiego terytorium są też problemami jej syna, który pechowo często tam bywał i obiecała pomoc.

Stiles nie mógł nie zacierać rąk na wieść o nowych księgach, które mógł dołączyć do swojego zbioru.

\- Ekscytujesz się tym tak bardzo, że zaczynam się martwić – powiedział Ian, gdy jeszcze tego samego wieczoru leżeli na jego łóżku z lekko uchylonymi drzwiami.

Jego ojciec był, co prawda na parterze, ale Stiles wątpił, aby mieli czas na migdalenie się. Coś w Beacon zaczęło porywać ludzi i chociaż nie mieli jeszcze ciał, mogły się pojawić w każdej chwili.

\- Lubię wiedzieć – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Poza tym jest coś ekscytującego w zapachu starych ksiąg – dodała.

\- Roztocza – stwierdził Ian, marszcząc nos, gdy wziął głębszy wdech. – Poza tym widząc tutaj twoją reakcję nie mogę się doczekać, aż pokażę ci całą naszą bibliotekę – dodał chłopak.

Stiles odwrócił się w jego stronę natychmiast i uśmiechnął lekko, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nikt dawno nie powiedział do mnie niczego bardziej seksownego – zażartował, a Ian przewrócił oczami.

Przerwało im ciche pukanie. Stiles nie sądził, że zobaczy wyraz szoku na twarzy wilkołaka, ale faktycznie Ian dał się podejść jego ojcu. Nie potrafił nie prychnąć, kompletnie rozbawiony.

\- Chłopcy, macie ochotę na coś do picia? – spytał jego ojciec, stając w drzwiach.

\- Za chwilę zejdziemy – obiecał Stiles, starając się nie śmiać, chociaż Ian naprawdę wyglądał na urażonego.

\- Zamówimy coś? – spytał z nadzieją jego ojciec.

\- Możesz pomarzyć – odparł szybko, wiedząc do czego, to wszystko zmierza. – Twoja dieta nie składa się z samego oszukiwania i jeśli sądzisz, że nie wiem o tym pączku dzisiaj, to się grubo mylisz – dodał pospiesznie, a potem uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy jego ojciec zaklął pod nosem, wychodząc.

Ian spojrzał na niego kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Jesteście przerażający. I to nienormalne, żeby ludzie tak cicho chodzili – powiedział chłopak lekko oburzony. – I to nie jest śmieszne! – dodał odrobinę głośniej.

\- Gdybyś widział swoją minę – parsknął Stiles. – Wyglądałeś jak psiak, któremu ktoś zabrał zabawkę – poinformował go bez żenady. – W bibliotece patrzyłeś na mnie dokładnie tak samo, a potem się zirytowałeś… Tak bardzo przyzwyczailiście się do tych swoich wyostrzonych zmysłów, że naprawdę wam się wydaje, że jesteście lepsi. No przyznaj się – kusił, skradając się w stronę chłopaka.

\- Nie jesteśmy lepsi, ale jednak nie możesz nam odmówić przewagi nad wami – odparł Ian, wydymając usta. – Poza tym wasze rodzinne skłonności do podchodzenia wilkołaków nie są normalne – dodał, wzruszając ramionami. – Może należałoby nad tym popracować? – zaproponował niewinnie, przerzucając nagle Stilesa nad jego własnym łóżkiem.

Dźwięk, który wydał nie był zbyt męski, ale Ian nie wydawał się tym przejmować. Stiles wygiął się, gdy chłopak zaczął całować jego szyję, jakby nigdy nie miał dość tej części jego ciała. Gdyby następnego dnia nie musiał iść do szkoły, może nawet pozwoliłby mu zostawić kilka malinek, ale zaczynał chodzić w szalach częściej od Isaaca.

\- Schodzimy na dół. Zrobię wam kolację. Coś zdrowego… Coś…. – urwał, gdy Ian ugryzł go w obojczyk.

\- Coś okropnego sądząc po minie twojego ojca – wyszeptał chłopak. – To nie jest dieta dla wilkołaka… - poinformował go.

\- Możesz jeść, cokolwiek chcesz, bylebyś tego nie wnosił do tego domu. Mój ojciec ma nadciśnienie – oznajmił mu Stiles, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Ian zaśmiał się krótko, a potem zesztywniał nasłuchując.

\- Tym razem go wychwyciłem – powiedział z dumą w głosie, siadając w bezpiecznej odległości od jego zmaltretowanego karku.

Stiles nie mógł, nie przewrócić oczami.

ooo

Cokolwiek nie porywało ludzi, zrobiło sobie z tego hobby. Wciąż nie odnaleźli ciał, a to mogło oznaczać, że do tego czasu już nie istniały. Albo, to coś zjadło tych ludzi, o czym Stiles usilnie nie chciał myśleć. Supernaturalne kreatury miały tendencje do nie przejmowania się zwłokami, jakby wiedziały, że policja i tak nie powiąże ich z ofiarami. Oni jednak sami w sobie stanowili jakąś nadnaturalną jednostkę śledczą i Stiles powoli zaczynał zastanawiać się nad tym, czy nie kupić im drużynowych koszulek. Albo chociaż breloczków.

Siedział nad księgami kolejny dzień, gdy natrafił na coś, co sprawiło, że miał niemal ochotę uderzyć się w czoło. Nie wahał się nawet wyciągając telefon.

\- Derek – powiedział pospiesznie. – Wiem, co to jest! – wykrzyknął do słuchawki. – To cholerne wróżki robią sobie imprezę…

\- Nie teraz Stiles – usłyszał niemal natychmiast i Derek się rozłączył.

Zaklął pod nosem i ponownie wybrał numer.

\- Słyszałeś, co mówiłem? Ci ludzie są bezpieczni. Wrócą za… - nie zdążył dokończyć.

Derek ponownie rozłączył się bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Scott musiał zapomnieć swojego telefonu albo po prostu ignorował go jak alfa. Może nawet na polecenie alfy i ta myśl wcale nie była przyjemna. Mogli być w połowie patrolu i natknąć się na mega imprezę, ale to nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego go nie poinformowali o sytuacji.

Siedział przed komputerem w znoszonej koszulce, która pachniała jak kurz. Ian w jednym miał rację – roztocza mogły być niebezpieczne. Zaczynały pożerać cały jego wolny czas i życie towarzyskie. Jego chłopak musiał uczyć się do egzaminu, ale mieli piątek wieczorem, a on siedział sam w domu, bo nawet jego ojciec wyszedł na piwo ze swoimi kolegami z posterunku. Danny zapewne poznawał kogoś nowego w jakimś nielegalnym barze.

Oczy piekły go jak diabli, a potem rozejrzał się po pokoju i dostrzegł, jak wiele notatek zrobił w tym tygodniu. Nic dziwnego, że jego ojciec nie miał nic przeciwko Ianowi. Zapewne sądził, że się razem uczyli. Zresztą jego oceny nigdy nie były problemem.

Ściągnął ubranie i wpakował je do pralki. Jego dłonie śmierdziały starym pergaminem, z którym miały kontakt od kilku dni, ale mydło skutecznie wywabiło ten zapach z jego skóry.

ooo

Wiedział, że wygląda trochę jak idiota, idąc po prostu ulicą o tak późnej porze, ale Scotta zgodnie z oczekiwaniami nie było w domu. Nie wiedział, gdzie są ani, co robią, ale zawsze istniała szansa, że się na nich natknie podczas swojego spaceru. Beacon zresztą było całkiem bezpieczne i najgorszym, co mogło się stać to porwanie w celu kilkudniowej, magicznej imprezy. Z chęcią poznałby zresztą takie czadowe wróżki. Czarownice, które spotkali do tej pory, chciały ich głównie zabić, więc to byłaby miła odmiana.

Odwrócił się kilka razy, nerwowo spoglądając przez ramię. Ulica nigdy dotąd nie była tak cicha i czuł po prostu, że coś jest nie tak. Powietrze wydawało się stać w miejscu. Wokół nie było żadnych sów, a przecież jedna z nich dawała mu w kość kilka nocy wcześniej.

Odwrócił się, spoglądając po raz kolejny w tył i wtedy poczuł, jak coś w niego uderza. Upadł na chodnik i spojrzał w górę wprost w przerażone, błyszczące złotem tęczówki. Namacał woreczek z górskim popiołem, ale dziewczyna jednym, płynnym ruchem postawiła ich oboje na nogi, a potem obrócił się w stronę, skąd przybiegła.

Z zarośli błysnęły dwie pary, czerwonych tęczówek.

\- Uciekaj! – szepnęła do niego, ale nie puścił jej dłoni.

Pociągnął ją w stronę Rezerwatu, ale nie odbiegli daleko, gdy poczuł, jak ktoś skoczył na jego plecy. Wilkołaczyca zrzuciła alfę, ale sama została powalona. Czuł jak jego serce wyrywa się z piersi. Popiół w jego dłoni niemal palił go w palce, ale nabrał odrobinę i rzucił jednemu z alf prosto w oczy. Kolejny wilkołak ruszał się o wiele za szybko, ale dziewczyna starała się go unieruchomić – bezskutecznie.

\- Chodź do mnie! Odetnę nas! – krzyknął, nabierając w dłoń sporą porcję popiołu.

Dziewczyna uderzyła w niego tak mocno, że niemal stracił dech. Popiół, jednak był już w powietrzu i alfa, który próbował się do nich dostać, został odrzucony na pewną odległość.

\- Musimy uciekać – powiedziała nieznajoma z naciskiem.

\- Mam skręconą kostkę. Nie uciekniemy im – poinformował ją Stiles.

Alfa, którego wcześniej potraktował popiołem po twarzy zaczynał dochodzić do siebie.

\- Nie mogę zostać w tak małym kręgu – powiedziała.

Czuł, że dziewczyna jest mokra od krwi i potu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie była poważnie ranna.

\- Nie będę się leczyć – poinformowała go, osuwając się powoli na trawę.

Jej bok był poważnie rozerwany. Stiles widział kość, a na pewno nie powinna być na wierzchu. Alfy zaczęły okrążać ich kryjówkę nie kryjąc się z tym, że zamierzają zaatakować w każdej chwili.

\- Jeśli nie wykończymy jej my, zrobisz to ty – poinformował go jeden z mężczyzn.

Stiles zagryzł wargi i ściągnął swoją koszulę, starając się zatamować krew, ale wydawało mu się to bezsensowne. Jego komórka jednak na szczęście nie wyglądała na uszkodzoną.

\- Jesteście na terytorium watahy – poinformował alfy. – Dzwonię do nich – dodał, chociaż Derek nie odbierał.

Wciąż włączająca się poczta głosowa nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

Jeden z wilkołaków prychnął.

Wziął głębszy wdech, gdy wybierał kolejny numer. Ian odebrał na szczęście po pierwszym sygnale.

\- Jestem w kole z popiołu z wilkołakiem, który umiera, a dwie alfy nie zamierzają zrezygnować – poinformował swojego chłopaka z całym spokojem, na jaki było go stać.

\- Zrozumiałem – odparł Ian. – Zaraz tam będę.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles z największą chęcią zerknąłby na zegarek, ale dziewczyna leżała na jego kolanach i wydawała się nieprzytomna. Czas zdawał się rozciągać. Równie dobrze mogło minąć dwie minuty jak i dwadzieścia. Wilkołaczyca oddychała spazmatycznie przez usta, więc wcisnął koszulę w jej bok, zerkając na alfy, które okrążały go, czekając najwyraźniej, aż ich cel zejdzie z tego świata.

Kilka osób umarło przy nim, ale jeszcze nikogo nie trzymał w ramionach. Nie czuł, że cudze życie ulatuje mu przez palce. Nie miał nigdy w sobie takiej bezradności, więc wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi, gdy jedna z alf wylądowała na ściółce przygnieciona przez większe ciało. Nigdy nie widział Iana w pełni przemienionego, ale instynkt podpowiadał mu, że żadna beta nie mogła być, aż tak duża.

Jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się, gdy Boyd zabrał się za kolejnego alfę, wspomagany przez Scotta.

Wszystko stało się tak szybko, że nie wiedział, w którą stronę spoglądać. Zresztą Scott uderzył plecami o część ich kręgu i osunął się po niewidocznej ścianie, aż na podłoże. Stiles nie wiedział, gdzie są pozostali, ale najwyraźniej ta trójka była najszybsza.

\- Idziemy! – warknął jeden z alf. – Ona jest skończona – dodał.

Stiles sądził, że Derek podąży za nimi, ale alfa odwrócił się w jego stronę wciąż z pozbawioną wyrazu twarzą.

\- Jak mogłeś być tak głupi?! – warknął Hale. – Natychmiast przerwij krąg!

Stiles zadrżał, ale pospiesznie przeciął linię popiołu. Ktoś dźwignął go na nogi i ciepłe dłonie zaczęły badać jego żebra. Możliwe, że cuchnął krwią albo jeszcze czymś gorszym.

\- To nie moja! – powiedział, zanim Ian rozebrał go w poszukiwaniu obrażeń.

Może i był niesamowicie brudny, ale nie zamierzał nago stać na środku lasu.

Derek spoglądał na niego z wyraźną wściekłością, jakby faktycznie to była jego wina, że kłopoty odnajdywały go same.

\- Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś do mnie? – syczał przez zęby alfa.

\- Dzwoniłem i nie odbierałeś! – wrzasnął Stiles, nagle czując pierwsze zalążki paniki.

\- Powinieneś siedzieć w domu! – krzyknął alfa. – I do tego zamknąłeś się w kręgu z wilkołaczycą. A jakby była niespełna rozumu omegą? – spytał podchodząc bliżej do niego i Stiles się mimowolnie cofnął, a potem nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna wciąż leży na trawie.

Erica, która przybiegła wraz z Ianem, spoglądała na ciało z lekką konsternacją.

\- O Boże – jęknął Stiles. – Musimy jej pomóc. Jest ranna – poinformował ich, wyrywając się z objęć Iana. – Moja koszula powinna powstrzymać krwawienie, ale ona mówiła, że popiół…

\- Uniemożliwia jej leczenie – dopowiedział za niego Turner.

\- Nie dotykaj jej – warknął Derek, ale Stiles miał go daleko w nosie.

Nie, po to ryzykował, żeby pozwolić jej umrzeć. Koszula przylepiła się do jej boku przez zakrzepłą krew. Zacisnął zęby, gdy odrywał materiał jednym pociągnięciem. Rana zaczęła się na szczęście goić, ale omegi nigdy nie zdrowiały zbyt szybko po atakach alfy. Stiles nie przyglądał się jej wcześniej. Nie miał na to czasu, gdy uciekali i walczyli. Zresztą była tak brudna, że dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że nie mogła być wiele starsza od niego.

Ian i Derek warczeli na siebie, ale zignorował ich.

\- Trzeba ją zanieść do Deatona – poinformował ich.

Derek błysnął w jego stronę ostrzegawczo, czerwonymi tęczówkami, a potem zamarł, marszcząc brwi.

\- Cora? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Hale, przyklękając nagle koło Stilesa.

\- Znasz ją? – zdziwił się, bo Derek próbował obetrzeć twarz dziewczyny pospiesznie.

Alfa spojrzał na niego z czymś dziwnym w wzroku. Jego twarz znowu wyglądała na ludzką.

\- To… To moja siostra – powiedział Derek, przełykając nadmiar śliny.

ooo

Stiles wiedział, że dostanie szlaban do końca życia, a może nawet dłużej. Samochód jego ojca stał już na podjeździe, a światło w kuchni było zapalone, gdy wracał do domu, odprowadzany tym razem przez Iana.

Niewielka ilość popiołu, której użył do ochrony ich obojga, niesiona przez wiatr, dostała się do ran Cory. Dziewczyna wciąż była nieprzytomna, gdy wychodził, ale Deaton oczyścił, co mógł. Musieli czekać, aż sama odzyska przytomność.

Derek, raz po raz spoglądał to na niego, to na siostrę, ale nie mówił ani słowa. Odmówił też powrotu do domu, żeby się przebrać. Walka z drugim alfą musiała go wyczerpać, ale stał przy metalowym stole Deatona przez cały czas, patrząc na ręce weterynarzowi, jakby mu ponownie przestał ufać.

A może, to po prostu tyczyło się kwestii jego rodziny.

Derek nigdy nie mówił o Corze. W zasadzie nigdy nie mówił o Hale'ach i nikt też nie pytał, ponieważ nie byli na tyle głupi, aby poruszać ten temat.

\- To było niesamowite to, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś – powiedział Ian, wtulając się w niego.

Na szczęście nie był już pokryty krwią. Deaton pożyczył mu stare ubrania Scotta, które wciąż znajdowały się w szafce na zapleczu. Były odrobinę za wielkie, ale w zasadzie nigdy nie nosił niczego dopasowanego.

\- Powiedz, to mojemu ojcu – wyszeptał. – Chyba będę spać tydzień. Może zabierze mi komórkę, więc nie spodziewaj się ode mnie wiadomości przez następne dni – ostrzegł go lojalnie.

Ian prychnął.

\- Idę i boję się bardziej niż dzisiaj w nocy – przyznał, odrywając się od chłopaka.

Jego ojciec spał, leżąc na stole w kuchni. Kartka z informacją, że wróci po spacerze do domu, a kolacja jest w piekarniku, spoczywała centymetry od jego dłoni. Dotknął ramienia swojego ojca z pewnym wahaniem, ale z każdym szlabanem było, jak z oddzieraniem plastra. Lepiej było zrobić to szybciej, ponieważ ten ból i tak miał nadejść prędzej czy później.

\- Stiles? – spytał jego ojciec trochę zdezorientowany.

Mężczyzna przetarł twarz, a potem zerknął na zegarek, gdzie oczywiście widniała piąta nad ranem.

\- Czyś ty zwariował? – spytał jego ojciec, dochodząc w pełni do siebie. – Wiesz, która godzina? Znowu włóczyliście ze Scottem po lesie? Mam zadzwonić do Melissy? – zasypał go pytaniami i z każdym kolejnym wyglądał na bardziej wściekłego.

\- Uhm, zasiedzieliśmy się z Ianem – skłamał gładko.

Oczy jego ojca rozszerzyły się lekko, z niedowierzaniem.

\- Stiles, nie chciałem tego mówić, ale to dorosły mężczyzna…

\- Nie spałem z nim – wszedł mu w słowo. – Po prostu zasiedzieliśmy się. Nie musisz przeprowadzać tej seks gadki. To dwudziesty pierwszy wiek. Jest już późno. Zostawię ci mój telefon i daj mi znać jak długo mam szlaban – powiedział spokojnie. – Jestem wyczerpany, muszę położyć się spać – dodał.

Jego ojciec zamrugał, jakby nie tego się spodziewał. W końcu Stiles przeważnie negocjował każdą karę. Tym razem, jednak faktycznie był zbyt zmęczony, żeby podejmować z góry przegraną walkę. Derek mógł mieć trochę racji. Postąpił głupio, bo nie znał tej wilkołaczycy. Może nawet pochodziła z watahy obu alf, chociaż o niczym podobnym nie słyszał.

Postąpił instynktownie i dopiero później uderzyło go, co tak naprawdę mogło się stać. Jednak dziewczyna okazała się siostrą Dereka i teraz nie potrafił nie cieszyć się, że zamknął ich w tym, cholernym kręgu. Może będzie zdrowiała dłużej, ale na pewno przeżyje. A czuł, że Derek nie jest gotów na stratę kolejnego członka rodziny. Nawet takiego, o którym nie wiedział, że żyje.

Powlókł się po schodach do góry i zamknął w łazience. Jego żebra dopiero teraz zaczęły boleć i czuł jakby przebiegł maraton. Co oznaczało, że zbawienne skutki skoków adrenaliny zaczęły odchodzić. Zawsze po takich akcjach czuł się wyczerpany, więc z doświadczenia wiedział, że należało spryskać bolące stawy czymś przeciwbólowym w spraju i po prostu odespać.

Zerknął na swoje ramię, które wydawało się lekko zranione. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie alfi pazur, bo nie chciał mieć podejrzanych snów czy halucynacji na jawie.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się, nie wiedział, która godzina. Jego ojciec natomiast obserwował go z krzesła, które przystawił sobie do jego łóżka.

\- Uhm, dzień dobry? – spytał niepewnie Stiles.

Słońce stało o wiele zbyt wysoko na niebie jak na poranek. Z drugiej, jednak strony nie spał na tyle długo, by nie czuć się zmęczonym. Mogło być najwyżej południe.

\- Wziąłem wolne – poinformował go ojciec.

Stiles zamrugał, unosząc się na łokciach.

\- Spędzimy razem dzień i nie chcę usłyszeć z twoich ust ani jednego kłamstwa więcej – ciągnął dalej i Stiles poczuł, że robi mu się słabo.

Miał w głowie pustkę i nie potrafił wymyślić niczego, co mogłoby jakoś odwrócić uwagę rodzica. Poprzednią nie do końca rozwiązaną kwestię jego orientacji wykorzystał może o wiele przedwcześnie.

\- Ian jest dilerem? – spytał jego ojciec poważnie.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się z ust.

\- Wiem, że widujesz się z Derekiem, a ostatnio, tak jakbyś więcej czasu spędzał z Ianem. Bierzesz coś? – pytał dalej.

\- Zwariowałeś? Niczego nie biorę. Ian nie jest dilerem, a Derek nie zamordował swojej siostry. Pomyliłem się, okej – powiedział jednym tchem.

Jego ojciec nie wyglądał na uspokojonego. Stiles mimowolnie podrapał się po ramieniu, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie otworzył na nowo ranę. Jednak jego skóra wyglądała na nienaruszoną. Lekko spanikowany spojrzał na swoją rękę, szukając zadrapań z wczorajszej nocy, ale jego skóra była nietknięta.

Wyskoczył z łóżka i zrzucił koszulkę, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie swojego ojca.

\- Nie, nie, nie. To niemożliwe – szeptał, oglądając swoje żebra.

Jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej formowały się tam piękne siniaki po tym, jak alfa naskoczył na niego. Sądził, że w jego ramieniu utknęły pazury, ale jeden wilkołaczy ząb również mógł zrobić rany o takim wyglądzie.

\- Stiles? – spytał jego ojciec, wyglądając na zmartwionego.

\- Wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Muszę tylko… - urwał. – Telefon, telefon, telefon – mruczał do siebie, zbiegając na dół.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Ian nie jest w tej chwili na zajęciach.

\- Jak wiele trzeba, by zostać przemienionym? – spytał, zamiast powitania.

\- Ugryzienie – odparł Ian krótko.

\- Jak wiele zębów? – spytał spanikowany, ignorując ojca, który przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Stiles? – spytał niepewnie Ian.

Wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Jedna z wczorajszych alf mnie ugryzła. Nie wiem czy jestem wilkołakiem, ale potrzebuję, żebyś przyjechał i udowodnił mojemu ojcu, że nie jestem wariatem – powiedział spanikowany. – Wiem, że masz egzamin…

\- Jest wczesne popołudnie. Skończyłem zajęcia. Będę u was za dwadzieścia minut – rzucił Turner, przerywając połączenie.

Jego ojciec wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć.

\- Ian i Derek są wilkołakami. I Scott też, ponieważ został ugryziony przez szalonego wuja Dereka, który zabił Laurę, a potem próbował zabić Allison, ale zabił Kate Argent, bo ona podpaliła dom Hale'ów parę lat temu, bo oni wszyscy byli wilkołakami, a Argentowie są łowcami, ale oni mają kod, więc nie powinna była… - urwał, biorąc głęboki wdech.

Jego ojciec zamrugał.

\- Wiem, że mi nie wierzysz, ale Ian pokaże ci jak się przemienia. Ja nie wiem… - urwał, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. – Wczoraj była pełnia? – spytał.

\- Stiles – zaczął jego ojciec, starając się podejść bliżej.

\- Nie, nie – powiedział szybko. – Nie podchodź. Mogę być niebezpieczny. Ale przyjedzie Ian i wszystko będzie okej…

\- Niektóre narkotyki wywołują paranoje… - spróbował jego ojciec jeszcze raz. – Zawiozę cię do szpitala. Melissa…

\- Nie rozumiesz – jęknął Stiles. – Daj mi dwadzieścia minut i wtedy możesz robić, co chcesz – powiedział. – Daj mi dwadzieścia minut – poprosił, czując, że coś nieprzyjemnego rośnie w jego klatce piersiowej.

Kiedy Ian wszedł do ich domu, siedzieli z ojcem wciąż przy kuchennym stole. Chłopak odchylił głowę lekko do tyłu i wziął głębszy wdech już w progu. Jego oczy błysnęły lekko czerwienią, a potem spojrzał na Stilesa z czymś dziwnym we wzroku.

To wystarczyło mu za odpowiedź.

\- Panie Stilinski – przywitał się Ian.

\- Powinieneś był zapukać – warknął jego ojciec. – Poza tym, jak bardzo złamałeś ograniczenie prędkości…

\- Przybiegłem przez las – odparł Ian, robiąc głębszy oddech. – Wiem, że pewnie Stiles panikował, ale musi pan uwierzyć, że to naprawdę niełatwa sytuacja. Proszę być bardziej otwartym…

\- Wciągnąłeś mojego syna do sekty – warknął jego ojciec.

Ian uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Proszę usiąść – poprosił chłopak, podnosząc rękę do góry, gdy Stiles chciał coś dorzucić od siebie.

Jego twarz zaczęła się bardzo powoli zmieniać. Z dłoni wyrosły mu pazury i Stiles usłyszał, jak szybko bije serce jego ojca. Zawsze martwił się, że szok uszkodzi je w jakiś sposób, ale brzmiało na zdrowe.

\- Ale… - zaczął jego ojciec i urwał.

\- Proszę oddychać przez nos – doradził mu Ian spokojnie. – Wszystko panu wytłumaczymy.

ooo

Stiles czuł się fatalnie, zwinięty na własnym fotelu, ze spodniami od piżamy zsuniętymi, aż na same biodra. Ian przez dobrą godzinę opowiadał jego ojcu o wilkołakach i ich historii, wplatając w nią tak wiele faktów z przeszłości Ameryki i Europy, że Stiles nie wiedział na czym się skupić. Jego przemiana nie zaczęła się jeszcze w pełni. Był wilkołakiem, ale przez znajome środowisko i brak nadmiaru bodźców nie tracił jeszcze kontroli jak Scott podczas pierwszego tygodnia.

To nie znaczyło, że wszystko nie mogło stać się zaczątkiem katastrofy.

\- I mój syn jest teraz jednym z was? – spytał na koniec jego ojciec.

Stiles starał się przełknąć gulę w gardle, ale nie potrafił się jej skutecznie pozbyć.

\- To znaczy, że nie będzie nigdy na nic chorował? – upewnił się jego ojciec dziwnym tonem, spoglądając na niego.

\- Nie. Nie chorujemy, ale umieramy ze starości jak każdy – odparł Ian.

Jego ojciec pokiwał głową.

\- I musi nauczyć się kontroli? – padło kolejne pytanie.

Ian tylko kiwnął głową.

\- Ty będziesz go tego uczył? – zainteresował się jego ojciec.

Ian zesztywniał i spojrzał na Stilesa, wzdychając.

\- Czas porozmawiać z Derekiem – powiedział Turner.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Wykluczone – powiedział Stiles, podrywając się z kanapy.

\- Pomyśl logicznie – odparł Ian niemal od razu. – To alfa twojego terytorium. Musisz go poinformować…

\- Wykluczone! – krzyknął Stiles. – Nigdy nie chciałem być wilkołakiem i odmawiam! Słyszysz?! Odmawiam! – krzyczał, czując, że dobrze znany mu przez całe życie strach uderza w niego z całej siły.

Zamiast, jednak zwinąć się w kłębek jak przeważnie, jego ciało wygięło się w łuk, a zmysły zaczęły wariować. Nagle widział najdrobniejsze ziarenka kurzu i słyszał bicie serc wszystkich sąsiadów. Nie wiedział jak to powstrzymać, ale gdy próbował złapać się za głowę, zadrapał policzek.

\- Stiles – krzyczał Ian. – Oddychaj. Nie musimy rozmawiać z Derekiem. Możemy jechać do mojej matki… Zostałeś zaatakowany. Każdy alfa jest zobowiązany do udzielenia ci pomocy – poinformował go, zapewne próbując go uspokoić.

Stiles nie słyszał w jego głosie kłamstwa, ale w zasadzie jeszcze pewnie nie potrafił tego tak dokładnie odróżniać. Przełknął ślinę, starając się skupić i spojrzał na swojego ojca, który siedział jak sparaliżowany na kanapie. Jego serce ponownie zaczęło bić o wiele za szybko, pompując krew i adrenalinę.

\- Proszę mu powiedzieć, że się go pan nie boi – zaczął Ian.

\- Jak mógłbym się bać własnego syna, zwariowałeś?! – warknął jego ojciec, wstając i Stiles cofnął się niemal od razu.

\- Nie podchodź. Muszę się uspokoić – powiedział z wyraźnym trudem.

Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, jak wygląda jego twarz. Czuł, że nie mógł domknąć ust, zatem kły musiały się wysunąć bez udziału jego woli. Nie miał pojęcia jak Scott kontrolował te nagłe skoki. Nagle drażniło go wszystko, włącznie z zapachem jego ciała. Wydawał się nienaturalny, zły…

\- Muszę się wykąpać – powiedział, starając się, aby jego głos brzmiał normalnie.

Ian uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Twoje zmysły zaskoczyły – poinformował go wilkołak. – Musisz zmyć z siebie obce zapachy – wyjaśnił mu.

\- Obce zapachy? – spytał jego ojciec lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Ludzie nie wyczuwają tego w ten sposób, ale my nie lubimy, kiedy pachniemy jak wróg. A Stiles tak rozpoznaje zapach swojego… alfy, który go ugryzł – poprawił się Ian. – Kiedy wieczorem miał ranę, nie przemył jej niczym mocnym, ponieważ mogło to wzmóc krwawienie, ale teraz ten zapach wciąż znajduje się na jego skórze i irytuje go. Będzie bezpieczniej, jeśli zmienisz ubranie. Jeśli chcesz jechać… - urwał Ian i spojrzał na jego ojca. – Stiles, jeśli chce być szkolony przez moja matkę, musi wyjechać. Dzisiaj. Jako młody wilkołak bez kontroli…

\- Ten alfa może mnie chcieć – odparł Stiles, odgadując w czym tkwi problem.

Peter w końcu naprawdę sprawił wiele bólu Scottowi.

\- Ten alfa, na pewno cię chce. Rzadko gryziemy ludzi – dodał Ian. – Panie Stilinski… - zaczął.

Jego ojciec zmarszczył brwi i westchnął.

\- Wezmę urlop. Chcę wiedzieć, co jest grane i obaj mi to wyjaśnicie, zrozumiano? – warknął Stilinski, kierując się w stronę piętra. – Pakujemy się – poinformował ich.

ooo

Diana Turner była już niemłodą kobietą, ale jej przyjemny uśmiech sprawiał, że odprężyli się przy niej niemal natychmiast. Stiles zresztą był tak wyczerpany podróżą, że nie odmówił wcześniejszego rozpakowania się.

Nie minęli zbyt wielu wilkołaków, ale dom watahy przypominał ten Hale'ów ze zdjęć, które posiadał Derek. Dwupiętrowa budowla miała niezliczoną ilość pokoi, z których sporo było zapełnionych. Ian nie wspominał o rodzeństwie i faktycznie nikogo nie przedstawiono jako jego brata czy siostrę, ale wujowie i ciotki, co rusz wychodzili na korytarz, żeby im się lepiej przyjrzeć albo przez szacunek do jego ojca, który nie mógł ich wyczuć czy usłyszeć.

Stiles zresztą zaczynał sobie radzić coraz lepiej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że musi skupić się na czymś zewnętrznym, aby odzyskiwać spokój.

Ian otworzył przed nimi jedne z drzwi i wpuścił do środka.

\- Twój pokój. Twojego tatę zakwaterujemy po drugiej stronie korytarza – poinformował go chłopak z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Jeśli wydaje ci się, że opuszczę mojego syna chociaż na chwilę… - zaczął Stilinski.

\- Nie zasnę, jeśli tutaj zostaniesz – powiedział Stiles.- To nie tak, że chcą nas rozdzielić, tato. To dla twojego bezpieczeństwa.

\- Jechaliśmy przez kilka godzin i nie widziałem, żebyś zachowywał się jak zwierzę cierpiące na wściekliznę – warknął jego ojciec zirytowany.

\- I teraz padam na twarz – przyznał Stiles.

Ian przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

\- Porozmawiajcie, a ja… - zaczął chłopak i pomachał w stronę korytarza.

ooo

Diana Turner potrafiła być jednak przerażająca. Stiles odkrył to, gdy tylko usiadł przy ogromnym stole i zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy czują na nim zapach Iana. Kobieta spoglądała na niego niewzruszona, ale czuł jej niezadowolenie. Ian zaczął opowiadać jak się poznali i kilka osób nawet zaśmiało się, ale brew alfy Turner nie drgnęła.

Stiles nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, więc po prostu uśmiechnął się nieszczerze, gdy kobieta spojrzała wprost na niego.

\- Jutro rozpoczynacie ćwiczenia. Ian pomoże ci opanować przemianę i odnaleźć coś, co wydobędzie z ciebie ludzką stronę. Sądzę, że to będzie dla mojego syna odpowiednie ćwiczenie przed tym, aż stanie się pełnoprawnym alfą – poinformowała ich kobieta i brzmiało to na tyle ostatecznie, że Stiles nie odważył się odezwać.

Ian zresztą spoglądał na niego mocno zdenerwowany, jakby oczekiwał jakiegoś buntu. A jeśli Stiles nauczył się czegoś – to nie zadzierać z wilkołakami na ich terytorium…

ooo

Kiedy rano znaleźli się w niewielkiej salce ćwiczebnej, Stiles nie mógł przestać dreptać w miejscu. Od czasu opuszczenia Beacon Hills nie czuł tego dziwnego pociągnięcia w sobie, które musiało pochodzić od więzi, którą miał z alfą, który go ugryzł. Nie było, to coś silnego, ale na tyle rozpoznawalnego, że prowadziło do tego, że tracił łatwiej kontrolę. W Stanford opanowywał się o wiele szybciej, jakby sam klimat tego miejsca go uspokajał.

\- Mam wrażenie, że twoja matka najchętniej skróciłaby mnie o głowę – zaczął Stiles, zamiast powitania i Ian uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Mówiłem, że to taki wilkołaczy zwyczaj, nietolerowanie obcych – odparł Turner zapewne starając się, aby zabrzmiało to żartobliwie. – Nie jest zadowolona, że rzuciłem studia i przywiozłem cię tutaj, uprzedzając ją tylko krótkim telefonem. Gdybyś jeszcze był całkiem mi obcy… - urwał Ian.

Stiles zamrugał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.

Ian spojrzał na niego lekko spanikowany.

\- Mówiłem ci, że straciłem partnerkę i że nigdy nie znajdę nikogo podobnego niej – powiedział Turner, wpatrując się w niego z napięciem. – Moja matka nie była zadowolona z tego, że zainteresowałem się człowiekiem, ale rozumiała, że nie ma dla mnie innej przyszłości. Nigdy nie zostałbyś przemieniony, a ponieważ nie chciałeś tego, sytuacja była idealna…

Stiles otworzył usta, ale nic z nich nie wyszło.

\- Teraz jesteś wilkołakiem i zmieniło się wszystko – stwierdził Ian, zakrywając oczy dłonią. – Jako człowiek masz wybór, jako wilkołak nie. Znajdziesz kogoś, bo to leży w twoim instynkcie – poinformował go Turner.

\- Zrywasz ze mną? – zdziwił się Stiles.

Ostatnia doba była dla niego ciągiem jakiś popieprzonych wypadków i wciąż się nie odnajdywał w tej sytuacji. Sądził, że Ian będzie tym, który uspokoi go jak zawsze. Rozumieli się. Trochę na zasadzie samotności i podobnych doświadczeń. Obaj zajmowali się wyszukiwaniem informacji w watahach i Stiles sądził, że z tymi wszystkimi wujami, Ian na pewno nie miał zbyt zabawnego dzieciństwa.

Peter w końcu nie należał do przyjemniaczków, a jeśli chociaż jeden z otaczających ich mężczyzn zachowywał się podobnie, Stiles współczuł Ianowi.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – westchnął Turner. – To ty zrywasz ze mną, Stiles – powiedział wilkołak. – Moja matka martwi się, bo zaangażowałem się w związek z kimś, kto był związany z inną watahą. Takie związki nigdy nie były łatwe, a teraz to się tylko bardziej skomplikowało… - wziął głębszy oddech.

Stiles przygryzł wargę, starając sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co wiedział na temat nowo-ugryzionych.

\- Po, co tak naprawdę przywiozłeś mnie tutaj? – spytał cicho.

Scott nauczył się kontroli nad przemianą w dość krótkim czasie, biorąc pod uwagę, że miał do dyspozycji tylko drugiego nastolatka. Stiles znalazł dla niego tak wiele odpowiedzi, jak był w stanie, ale z pomocą Dereka na pewno wszystko poszłoby szybciej. Erica, Boyd i Isaac nie byli w szkole zaledwie dobę, zanim mogli normalnie funkcjonować. Więc w tym czasie musieli opanować podstawy. A Derek nie był dobrym nauczycielem w odróżnieniu od Iana.

\- Po, co tak naprawdę mnie tutaj przywiozłeś? – spytał Stiles.

Ian przygryzł wargę, nie odwracając od niego wzroku.

\- Rozumiemy się i lubimy, Stiles – powiedział Turner z westchnieniem. – I, to było trochę głupie z mojej strony, ale cię wykradłem – przyznał w końcu chłopak. – Pomyślałem przez krótką głupią sekundę, że może zgodziłbyś się zostać tutaj z moją rodziną. I moja matka nie jest wściekła na ciebie, ale na mnie. Jeśli alfa Hale dowiedziałby się, że zwabiłem cię tutaj bez twojej zgody, mogłyby z tego wyjść kłopoty…

\- Derek… - zaczął Stiles.

\- Derek jest alfą twoich przyjaciół i ma jedyne prawo decyzyjne na tamtym terenie. Łączy cię więcej z watahą, niż jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Nie musisz być jej częścią, żeby być z nią związany – westchnął Ian.

\- Ale gdybym chciał tutaj zostać… - zaczął Stiles.

Ian prychnął.

\- Możesz zostać tak długo jak chcesz, ale najpierw w ogóle nie powinienem był cię tutaj zabierać – poinformował go Ian. – Kiedy zostałeś zaatakowany musiałem dzwonić do twojego alfy, bo nie miałem innego wyjścia. Nie jestem kimś tam – wyjaśnił. – Nie mam prawa decyzyjnego i zaatakowanie tamtych alf na obcym terytorium byłoby głupie. Pomijam fakt, że atak bety na dwie alfy jest samobójstwem.

Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka i usiadł na wysłużonym parkiecie. Rozejrzał się wokół ciekawie, chcąc się skupić na czymś innym niż zamęt w jego głowie. Ucieczka z Beacon Hills wydawała mu się jedynym, sensownym rozwiązaniem. Wiedział jednak, że tak czy siak będzie musiał wrócić. Jego ojciec pracował w Beacon całe życie. Na miejscowym cmentarzu spoczywała jego matka. Nie wspominając o Scotcie. Nie było sensu, żeby egzystował jako omega, gdy wataha Hale znajdowała się rzut beretem i znał w niej wszystkich.

\- Do czego normalnie służy ta sala? – spytał ciekawie.

Ian usiadł naprzeciwko niego, wpatrując się w niego.

\- Nie jestem wściekły. Pewnie sam zrobiłbym to samo, gdybym był na twoim miejscu. Jak mówiłeś, rozumiemy się – westchnął Stiles i uśmiechnął się.

\- Normalnie tutaj ćwiczymy techniki walki. Myślę, że ciotka Jenny prowadzi dla miejscowych zajęcia z aerobiku, ale nie było mnie tutaj trochę, więc nie mam pewności – przyznał Ian.

Stiles wziął kilka głębszych wdechów i zdał sobie sprawę, że Turner miał rację. Nie zrywali z sobą. To, co mieli mogło trwać naprawdę długo, bo byłoby budowane na solidnych fundamentach z szacunku i wzajemnej przyjaźni. Nie było jednak uczuciem, które widział w oczach ojca za każdym razem, gdy wspominali o matce. Nie było miłością i obaj o tym wiedzieli. Potrafili być w stosunku do siebie naprawdę brutalnie szczerzy.

Gdyby zresztą odjąć kwestię z całowaniem i macaniem, Ian był po prostu jego dobrym nerdowskim kumplem. Mogli ten czas spożytkować na wspólne chodzenie do sklepu z komiksami. Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało.

\- Powiedziałem im, że już ich nie potrzebuję – przyznał w końcu Stiles. – Powiedziałem im, że nie chcę być wilkołakiem, że chciałem tego wcześniej, ale już nie, bo nareszcie jestem szczęśliwy albo raczej pogodzony z tym kim jestem.

Ian pokiwał głową, jakby to w pełni rozumiał.

\- Moja matka ma tylko jednego syna, ale zawsze czułem się tak, jakbym miał dziesiątki braci i sióstr. Dość późno do mnie dotarło, że to ja jestem jej zastępcą – odparł Turner. – Dokładnie w chwili śmierci Marcy – dodał Ian i Stiles wyciągnął dłoń, aby położyć ją na ramieniu chłopaka, ale zamarł w połowie.

Ian uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Jeśli dasz sobie czas na przyswojenie wszystkiego… - zawahał się Turner.

Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Jeśli chciałeś jakoś… - zaczął.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że zostanę alfą i nie mam innego wyboru. I to właśnie alfa odebrał mi miłość. Tobie wilkołak odebrał człowieczeństwo i zostałeś wilkołakiem – poinformował go Ian. – Bardzo trudno jest zaakceptować to, że jest się czymś, czego nienawidzi się najbardziej.

Stiles wyprostował się lekko, chcąc zaprzeczyć, ale słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle.

Ciche pukanie sprawiło, że obaj podskoczyli.

\- To tak wyglądają wasze wspólne ćwiczenia? – zapytał ich jego ojciec, przypatrując im się podejrzliwie.

\- Mówił ci już ktoś, że chodzisz o wiele za cicho? – prychnął Stiles.

Nie słyszał kroków swojego ojca, a to nie było normalne. Z każdą godziną zaczynał coraz lepiej radzić sobie z wszystkimi dźwiękami, które ustawiały się w kolejce do tego, aby je rozpoznać. Jego mózg coraz lepiej radził sobie z przetwarzaniem, więc może chodziło jedynie o danie mu odpowiedniego czasu na przyzwyczajenie.

\- Mówiłem – prychnął Ian i Stiles emocję bijącą od niego rozpoznał, jako dziwną mieszankę satysfakcji i rozbawienia. – Medytujemy – skłamał gładko chłopak. – Stiles nie będzie zdolny do pełnej transformacji dopóki nie nadejdzie pełnia – poinformował ich Turner.

\- A pełnia jest? – spytał jego ojciec.

Stiles wziął głębszy oddech.

\- Była przedwczoraj – oznajmił ojcu.

\- Nie zostaniemy tutaj przez miesiąc, dzieciaku – zaczął jego ojciec, lekko zszokowany.

Stiles nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział po prostu, spoglądając na Iana ze spokojem.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles nie był zbyt zdolny. Nie rozpoznawał zapachów zbyt szybko, chociaż ewidentnie miał lepszą kontrolę niż Scott z początków swojej wilkołaczej kariery. Ian towarzyszył mu niemal każdego dnia i chociaż jego ojciec przyglądał im się podejrzliwie, nie powiedział ani jednego słowa. Chociaż wpadał sprawdzić, co faktycznie robią w zamkniętej, niewielkiej salce.

\- Więc, to coś poważnego? – spytał w końcu po prawie czterech dniach podchodów jego ojciec.

Stiles prawie zadławił się wodą. Ian stał kilka metrów od nich, w ogrodzie domu Turnerów i rozmawiał z matką. Oboje musieli ich doskonale słyszeć, bo i jemu nie umknęło, że alfa pyta syna wprost, kiedy wróci na studia.

\- Nie – odparł krótko, pierwszy raz w zasadzie mówiąc to na głos. – Nie jesteśmy razem. Byliśmy i dalej się lubimy, ale teraz, to nie to samo.

W zasadzie nie kłamał. Nie chciał, jednak wprowadzać ojca w temat tego, że może gdzieś tam czeka na niego ktoś, do kogo przymusi go jego wilk. Ian tłumaczył mu, że nie tak to wyglądało i zapewne nawet się nie zorientuje w tym przyciąganiu, początkowo. To będzie bardziej jak działanie feromonów, a przecież właśnie w ten sposób dobierali się ludzie.

Prawdę powiedziawszy wiedział, że zwalenie całej winy na wilka i instynkt sprawiało, że podważał tak idealny związek jak ten Scotta i Allison. Jednak wciąż nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że nie są z Ianem razem. To wydawało mu się złe. Wydawali się sobie przeznaczeni – przynajmniej w ludzkim rozumieniu tego słowa.

\- Myślałem, że skoro jesteście tacy sami – zaczął jego ojciec i westchnął.

Stiles odwrócił się i zapewne nawet bez zintensyfikowanych zmysłów dostrzegłby worki pod jego oczami. Jego ojciec musiał nie sypiać za dobrze, a skupiony głównie na tym, żeby nauczyć się jak najwięcej, nie rozmawiał z nim od kilku dni.

\- Tato – zaczął miękko. – Wszystko jest dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze – dodał.

\- Czy to nie ja powinienem cię pocieszać? – spytał jego ojciec.

Stiles prychnął.

\- Z Ianem, to było coś innego i obaj o tym wiedzieliśmy – odparł wzruszając ramionami.

Turner spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego matka od dwóch dni zdawała się bardziej odprężona, ale Stiles rozumiał ją doskonale. Może nigdy nie przeżył czegoś takiego jak Ian – nie stracił miłości swojego życia, ale jednak gdyby tak było; jego ojciec pewnie odczuwałby to na równi z nim.

\- Jakim cudem nie zauważyłem, że stałeś się tak dorosły w tym czasie – zaczął jego ojciec.

\- Z twojego punktu widzenia spóźniałem się do domu i włóczyłem ze Scottem po nocy…

\- A propos tego… - wtrącił jego ojciec.

\- To się raczej nie skończy – powiadomił go Stiles.

Jeśli miał zostać członkiem watahy, zapewne czekały go faktyczne obowiązki. Nie wyobrażał sobie początkowych miesięcy wspólnej pracy, zgrywania się ze sobą. Derekowi zawsze bardzo zależało na wspólnych treningach i na tym, aby mogli na sobie polegać. Nie chciał o tym myśleć w tej chwili, bo z jednej strony wiedział, że wiele się zmieni – z drugiej czuł, że jeśli się tak stanie, wataha potwierdzi tylko to, co podejrzewał od dawna. Jako człowiek nie stanowił dla nich zbyt wielkiej wartości. Polegać będą na Stilesie-wilkołaku.

Chciał być przez to wściekły, ale nie potrafił. To nie była wina Dereka, że został ugryziony. Nie mogli tego przewidzieć, a zapewne ta omega… Nie, Cora, siostra Dereka, przecinała terytorium w takim miejscu, że alfa zorientował się bardzo późno. Scott mówił, że byli w trakcie szukania intruzów, dlatego nie odbierali jego telefonów. Mógł zwalić całą winę tylko na siebie. Tak jak w przypadku Scotta, po prostu nigdy nie powinni byli wstawać z łóżek tamtej nocy.

\- Stiles… - westchnął jego ojciec.

\- Obowiązki względem watahy i tak dalej. Dam ci kilka książek, żebyś się zorientował… - zaczął pospiesznie.

Wiedział, że ma kilka naprawdę dobrych pozycji, które wyjaśniały wiele z biologii wilkołaków. Na pewno uspokoiłoby to jego ojca.

\- Melissa wie? – spytał ciekawie szeryf.

Stiles spiął się wyraźnie.

\- Scott bał się jej powiedzieć – przyznał po dłuższej chwili.

Jego ojciec uśmiechnął się, jakby dotarło nagle do niego, że jednak nie mieli tak wielu tajemnic pomiędzy sobą. On w końcu bardziej bał się tego, że go skrzywdzi, a nie, że ojciec nie zaakceptuje go jako nie całkiem człowieka.

ooo

Ian prowadził w drodze powrotnej i nie zapowiadało się, że zamierzał mu oddać kierownicę. Stiles wciąż dawał się szybko wyprowadzić z równowagi, chociaż pracował nad tym ciężko. Ból, który Derek uważał za świetną metodę przywracania się do człowieczeństwa, nie pomagał mu, więc raczej medytował z Ianem albo wykonywał ćwiczenia oddechowe, których nauczył go terapeuta po śmierci matki.

Nie miewał już ataków paniki – a raczej objawiały się one tym, że z jego dłoni wyrastały długie, ostre pazury. Jego ojciec wydawał się bardziej zafascynowany tym zjawiskiem, niż przerażony, co tylko mocniej utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że byli do siebie, aż za bardzo podobni.

\- Dzisiaj pojedziemy porozmawiać z tym Derekiem? – spytał jego ojciec.

Nie był zadowolony, że wylądował na tylnym siedzeniu, ale takie były względy bezpieczeństwa. Poza tym zapach Iana zdawał się go uspokajać.

Stiles nie mógł nie odwrócić się lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Liczba mnoga? – spytał, nie wiedząc, co z tym fantem zrobić. – Nie pójdziesz z nami. To coś, co muszę zrobić sam – przyznał, czując, że skacze mu ciśnienie.

\- Postanowiłeś dołączyć do zorganizowanej grupy wilkołaków. Sądzisz, że będziecie działać bez ingerencji szeryfa? – zakpił jego ojciec.

\- Nie postanowiłem. Nie mam wyboru – przyznał Stiles, dostrzegając, że oczy jego staruszka zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

\- Nikt nie ma… - zaczął jego ojciec.

\- Tato. Jako omega nie mogę egzystować. Wilki to zwierzęta stadne. Poza tym Scott jest z Derekiem od dawna i jest bezpieczny. Wataha chroni się nawzajem i sobie pomaga – powiedział z nadzieją, że jego ojciec to zrozumie.

Ian odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.

\- Alfa Hale pewnie nawet nie zmusiłby go do przystąpienia do ich watahy – wtrącił chłopak.

\- Zmusił? – Oczywiście, to musiał wychwycić jego ojciec.

\- Alfy nie mogą się godzić na to, aby jakakolwiek omega znajdowała się na ich terytorium. To nienaturalne. Samotne wilki są atakowane i usuwane. Ale Stiles zna ich od tak dawna, że mógłby być z nimi, ale do nich nie należeć – wyjaśnił Ian pospiesznie. – Na pewno alfa Hale nie miałby nic przeciwko, ponieważ się znają i Derek wie, że Stiles nie będzie chciał mu odebrać przywództwa i watahy. Uważam jednak, że to byłaby głupota. Bo Stiles też ich zna i może im zaufać. To naturalny krok… - urwał.

Stiles przygryzł wargę tak mocno, że poczuł, że w jego ustach pojawiają się pierwsze krople krwi. Ian spojrzał na niego spanikowany, jakby nie rozumiał nagłej zmiany, która nastąpiła.

\- Chcę być przy tym obecny – zaczął jego ojciec.

\- Obiecuję przyprowadzić cię na pierwsze spotkanie – odparł pospiesznie Stiles. – Nie powinieneś nawet wiedzieć o tym, że istnieją…

\- Istniejemy – poprawił go pospiesznie Ian.

\- Istniejemy – powtórzył z westchnieniem. – Nie mam alfy. Alfa, który mnie ugryzł może być jeszcze w pobliżu. Derek dopiero, co odzyskał siostrę i nie było mnie przez tydzień. Wyłączyłem komórkę, bo musiałem się nad wszystkim zastanowić i teraz chcę po prostu porozmawiać z nimi. Może nie zdecyduję się zostać częścią watahy, może nie potrzebują mnie już…

Ian prychnął, jakby nie słyszał niczego głupszego.

\- Nie możesz być pewien, że mnie przyjmą – mruknął nie dość głośno, żeby jego ojciec usłyszał.

Jego ostatnie spotkanie z Derekiem nie należało do udanych. W zasadzie żadne z ich spotkań do takich nie należało. Widywali się tylko, gdy Derek czegoś chciał. Albo, ponieważ Scott przyprowadził go ze sobą. Nie miał złudzeń, co do tego jak bardzo potrzebny do życia im jest. Pokazali, to już wcześniej, gdy nikt nawet nie chciał udawać, że się z nim spotyka. A Isaac totalnie mógł pokazać się raz czy dwa na kolacji z jego ojcem. To nie tak, że znajomość z szeryfem nie wyglądałaby dobrze w oczach jego rodziny zastępczej.

I do tego wszystkiego dochodziło jeszcze to, że zawsze, gdy popadał z tarapaty, to Derek wyciągał go z nich. I teraz nie miało być inaczej.

Im bliżej Beacon Hills byli, tym dziwniej się czuł. Dom Turnerów zdawał się tak neutralny, że obecność znajomych lasów, zaczęła budzić w nim za wiele nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Nie pamiętał jak wyglądał alfa, który go ugryzł, ale mógł się założyć, że wilkołak nie był wiele od niego starszy. Ian twierdził, że jeśli nie może go dosięgnąć przez więź, nie miał wiele treningu za sobą. Może zresztą Stiles był jego pierwszym przemienionym.

Miał coraz więcej wątpliwości związanych z powrotem. Ian, co prawda pocieszał go, że mają kilka dni na rozmowę z Derekiem. Jego zapach jako wilkołaka niewiele różnił się od tego, który pochodził od Stilesa-człowieka. Alfa nie zostałby zatem powiadomiony wcześniej o zagrożeniu pojawiającym się na terytorium, ale Stiles wiedział, że nie potrzebował czasu na zastanowienie. Kolejne godziny nie zmieniłyby wiele. Był człowiekiem od faktów, a te przedstawił mu już Ian wcześniej.

I zgadzał się z Turnerem w pełni.

\- Pójdźmy na kompromis – zaczął Stiles w końcu. – Zostaniesz w samochodzie, gdy pójdziemy porozmawiać, a potem któryś z nas po ciebie wyjdzie. Nie mogę tak od razu rzucić im dwóch bomb. Dajmy im kilka minut na przyswojenie – poprosił.

Jego ojciec nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale w końcu kiwnął głową tak ciężko, jakby kosztowało go to kilka lat życia.

ooo

Nie wypakowali nawet rzeczy z samochodu. Ian po prostu podjechał pod dom Dereka i Stiles widział już, że przynajmniej część watahy musiała być w domu. Motocykl Scotta stał zaparkowany koło porsche, które musiało po prostu należeć do Jacksona.

\- Poczekaj tutaj. To nie zajmie długo – skłamał.

Ian nawet nie mrugnął, gdy obaj wychodzili z samochodu. Chłopak zaparkował na tyle daleko, żeby gałęzie drzew zasłaniały samochód, ale Stiles był pewien, że jeśli Derek się dobrze skupi, zorientuje się, że zostawili kogoś przy drodze. Liczył jednak na to, że alfa jak zawsze będzie wyprowadzony z równowagi z powodu jego obecności.

\- Cuchniesz strachem – stwierdził Ian.

\- Bardzo zabawne – prychnął i starał się opanować swoje emocje.

Jednak bezskutecznie.

\- Naprawdę, jeśli nie chcesz tego robić… - urwał Ian.

\- To jest logiczne posunięcie i właśnie to robimy. Nie słucham się każdej z twoich rad, ale potrafię docenić te dobre – odparł Stiles, bo naprawdę nie potrzebował kogoś, kto sprawi, że jednak się rozmyśli.

Nie podszedł do tego ekstatycznie, ale przynależność do watahy dawała takie szanse, że może jego ojciec też byłby pod ich ochroną. Nie zastanawiałby się na każdym kroku czy jest chciany. Odpowiedź na to pytanie miał dostać za chwilę i niepewny był głównie przez to, że nie chciał powiedzieć ojcu, że został odrzucony, bo nawet jako wilkołak jest nikim.

Ian mógł w nim widzieć partnera, ale nawet Scott ostatnimi czasy nie był najlepszym przyjacielem. Może McCall był w szoku, że nie wszystko kręciło się wokół niego i Allison, ale fakty były takie, że inni też mieli swoje życie. Albo chcieli takowe mieć.

\- Powiedziałem im, że już nie chcę być wilkołakiem – odparł, nie patrząc nawet na Iana.

\- To nie tak, że to był twój wybór – stwierdził Turner.

Stiles rozluźnił się lekko, a potem wyprostował, starając się podłożyć nos pod wiatr. Coś pachniało naprawdę nieziemsko. Jak ciastka, które robiła jego matka. Może wanilią albo czymś bardzo podobnym. Na pewno nie był to wyrób Erici. Ona paliła wszystko, nawet wodę na herbatę.

Nie zdążył nawet zapukać do drzwi, gdy na ganku pojawił się Derek i chwycił go mocno za ramię, błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami.

\- Gdzieś ty się, do cholery, podziewał, Stiles? – warknął alfa, przypierając go do ściany.

Ciężki oddech mężczyzny owiał jego twarz i jego instynkty po prostu kopnęły, bo inaczej nie potrafił tego nazwać. Lekko przestraszony, odepchnął Dereka, który przeleciał kilka metrów w głąb domu i uderzył w szklany stolik, tłukąc go na drobne części.

Ian zdawał się kompletnie zszokowany, ale szybko się opanował i złapał go za rękę.

\- Oddychaj – poinstruował go chłopak. – O właśnie. Jesteś ponad to… Rozum ponad instynkt – plótł trzy po trzy i Stiles zrobił kilka głębszych wdechów, a potem zaczął się śmiać, gdy dostrzegł kompletnie zszokowaną twarz alfy.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ci w końcu oddałem – stwierdził, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od tych czerwonych tęczówek.

Derek zawsze go trochę przerażał, a teraz dodatkowo czuł tę przemożna chęć skulenia się w sobie. Przy Dianie nie było inaczej. Najwyraźniej obecność alfy tak na niego działała.

\- Jest okej – poinformował Iana, oswabadzając rękę.

Nie widział pazurów, ale czuł, że jego oczy na pewno błyskają nienaturalnie.

\- Stiles – zaczął Derek, ale on nie zwracał już na niego uwagi.

Dziewczyna, która umierała mu na rękach, stała kilka kroków od niego – całkiem przytomna. Jej brwi musiały być spuścizną Hale'ów, bo Derek miał takie same. Wyglądała na mocno zaintrygowaną całą sytuacją i zagradzała przejście pozostałym. Zszokowanemu Scottowi i ubawionej Erice.

\- Hej – przywitał się. – Czy ktoś tutaj piecze ciastka? – spytał niemal od razu.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles czuł się tak, jakby znalazł się w całkiem innej rzeczywistości. Derek siedział na kanapie po drugiej stronie sporej wielkości kupki szkła i drewna, która została ze stolika. Jego koszulka była lekko potargana, ale alfa zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Zapach ciastek okazał się po prostu słodkawą nutą w powietrzu, której nie dostrzegał wcześniej.

Teraz kiedy się trochę uspokoił, zdał sobie sprawę, że coś podobnego czuł od chwili, gdy wjechali do Beacon Hills. To musiał być po prostu zapach domu. Wilk w nim najwyraźniej pomimo wojaży doskonale wiedział, skąd pochodzi.

Derek wpatrywał się w niego tak intensywnie, że Stiles miał ochotę skulić się w sobie. Nie czuł się podobnie jak przy Dianie Turner, gdzie chętniej po prostu zszedłby kobiecie z oczu. Derek po prostu wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie był do końca pewien, co widzi. Stiles miał tylko nadzieję, że nie dostał podejrzanego ataku, nagłego rozrostu mięśniowego jak Scott. Kiedy przebywał u Turnerów oglądał się w lustrze niemal codziennie i niczego podobnego nie uświadczył. Wątpił zresztą, aby to przegapił. Jego koszulki wciąż smętnie zwisały z jego ramion.

Scott stał za Derekiem z przekrzywioną śmiesznie głową, jakby chciał mu się przyjrzeć ze wszystkich możliwych kątów. Erica i Cora siedziały po obu stronach alfy i Stiles naprawdę cieszył się, że Ian jest z nim.

\- Ktoś został w samochodzie – odezwał się nagle Derek.

\- Tak, mój tata – odparł szczerze Stiles, wiedząc, że kłamanie na ten temat nie ma sensu.

\- Powiedziałeś mu?! – spytał Scott, a potem chwycił się za głowę. – On powie mojej mamie! – krzyknął.

\- Zamknij się, Scott – rzucił Derek, warcząc pod nosem.

Tym razem, jednak i Stiles to usłyszał.

\- Przemieniłeś go – warknął Derek po chwili, patrząc wprost na Iana.

Jak za starych dobrych czasów znów czuł się niewidzialnym. Tak, jak podejrzewał nie chodziło o to, że był człowiekiem. Po prostu ludzie traktowali go tak z przyzwyczajenia. Najwyraźniej miał jakiś defekt. Albo wypisane niewidzialnym flamastrem 'łajza' i nikt nie powiedział mu do tej pory, że pozostali magicznie to odbierają.

\- Stiles opowie ci, co się stało – odparł Ian całkiem spokojnie.

Derek nie spuścił, jednak z Turnera oka.

\- No więc, skoro ustaliliśmy, że tutaj siedzę… Fajnie, że zauważyliśmy, bo to dość ważny punkt tego spotkania. Więc jestem tutaj i jestem wilkołakiem – zaczął Stiles, nie kryjąc nawet swojej irytacji. – A mój tata siedzi od dwudziestu minut w samochodzie i pewnie tylko cudem jeszcze nie wszedł do środka.

\- Lydia zaczęła go zagadywać – wszedł mu w słowo Derek.

\- To dobrze. Znaczy chyba dobrze, bo on się pewnie kapnie, że ona go okręca sobie wokół palca. Jest trochę bardziej spostrzegawczy ode mnie, więc… - urwał, widząc minę Dereka. – Jasne, do rzeczy. Zatem ugryzł mnie wilkołak – poinformował ich, a potem zrobił dramatyczną przerwę.

Erica przewróciła oczami, a Derek wydawał się coraz bardziej zirytowany.

\- W tę noc, gdy zamknąłem się z Corą w kręgu. Jeden z alf musiał podczas ataku, jednak mnie dostać. Sądziłem, że to niegroźne zadrapanie, ale rano go już nie było, a ja zaczynałem szaleć, bo mój ojciec sądził, że obaj jesteście moimi dilerami – wyjaśnił, zerkając to na Dereka, to na Iana.

Turner znał tę część historii, ale wciąż zaskakiwało Stilesa, że sam nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Oczywiście jego ojciec, jako szeryf musiał dojść do jakichś konkluzji, a to zdawało się całkiem logiczne.

\- Stiles – warknął Derek. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – spytał wprost.

\- Och, od czego miałbym zacząć? – zaczął Stiles, przewracając oczami. – Może od tego, że nigdy nie pozwoliłbyś powiedzieć mojemu ojcu. Albo o fakcie, że kiedy raz jeden prosiłem was o pomoc, to mnie olałeś. Dzwoniłem, Derek, do ciebie kilkanaście godzin wcześniej i nie odebrałeś – przypomniał mu. – Może, gdybyś, jednak się nie rozłączał na widok mojego imienia, nie byłbym teraz pieprzonym wilkołakiem?! – warknął i od razu poczuł, że zaczyna tracić kontrolę.

Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem kolejny, starając się zapaść w tym słodkawym zapachu. Medytacja nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną, ale jednak potrafił nad sobą panować na tyle, żeby nie walnąć, jednak Dereka w jego głupią twarz.

\- Szczenię gryzie – powiedziała Cora i spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi.

\- Ej! Mogłabyś być milsza dla kogoś, kto uratował ci życie – oburzył się.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, a potem spojrzała na niego krzywo.

\- Prawie mnie zabiłeś. Miałam wszystko pod kontrolą – odparła Cora.

\- Przed tym, czy po tym jak alfa rozharatał ci bok? Widziałem twoje kości – przypomniał jej. – To cecha wspólna Hale'ów? – spytał lekko zirytowany.

Derek, jednak wciąż wpatrywał się w niego niewzruszenie. Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny, zastanawiając się, dlaczego zrobiło się nagle tak cicho. Alfa wciąż nie powiedział ani słowa. Wzrok Dereka przesunął się z wolna na Iana i mężczyzna rozpoczął wgapianie się w nowy cel. Stiles pojęcia nie miał, o co chodziło. Przyzwyczajony był bardziej do tego, że Derek rzucał nim po ścianach i przedsmak tego miał wcześniej.

\- Nie możesz z nim być – powiedział w końcu Derek.

Ian nawet nie drgnął.

\- Hej! – zaprotestował Stiles. – Nie jesteśmy już razem, ale to dalej nie twoja sprawa.

\- Moja, jeśli masz być jedną z moich bet – odparł Derek, patrząc ponownie na Stilesa.

Spiął się, wiedząc, że przeszli do meritum. Nie sądził, że Derek będzie tak bezpośredni. W zasadzie chciał myśleć, że wszystko było oczywiste, ale Hale użył trybu przypuszczającego, a zatem musiała się za tym kryć też jakaś cena.

\- Czyli co? – spytał, starając się ukryć gorycz. – Mam ci być posłusznym? O to chodzi? – ciągnął dalej. – Wiesz, że nie mam żadnego wyboru, więc oczywiście się zgadzam. Aczkolwiek z Ianem jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i nie będę…

\- Turner znajduje się pod opieką naszej watahy – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Jesteś wilkołakiem - sytuacja się zmieniła. On cię nie może mieć i zabrać z sobą, gdy skończy studia i wróci do Stanford, żeby przejąć obowiązki matki.

\- Wiem. Już mi to zostało wyjaśnione – odpowiedział Stiles.

Pewnie lepszego rozstania nie mógł sobie zażyczyć, ale wciąż czuł się nieswojo. Nie dlatego, że trudno było wysiedzieć koło chłopaka, którego język miał w ustach, ale ponieważ nie było, to dla niego właśnie, aż takim kłopotem. Czuł, że obaj powinni jakoś inaczej reagować. Tutaj brakowało tego, czego nie mieli od samego początku.

\- Wróć do domu. Rozpakuj się. Porozmawiamy później – poinformował go Derek i najwyraźniej, to było wszystko, bo alfa wstał i ruszył w kierunku schodów.

Stiles spoglądał za oddalającym się mężczyzną, nie mając pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Ian podniósł się z kanapy, zapewne zamierzając wrócić do samochodu, więc podążył za nim. Cora stanęła nagle przed nim, odgradzając go od drzwi, więc instynktownie wystawił kły zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

\- Dla jasności, miałam wszystko pod kontrolą – powiedziała siostra Dereka, a potem zeszła mu z drogi.

\- Jak każdy Hale – warknął pod nosem, dołączając pospiesznie do Iana.

Lydia nie zdawała się jakoś zaskoczona jego widokiem. Najwyraźniej ojciec wyjaśnił jej, że skoro teraz wszystko wie, tak łatwo nie uda im się migać od faktycznych wyjaśnień.

ooo

Stiles miał deja vu wszystkich deja vu. Tym razem, jednak usłyszał wyraźnie, że Derek wspiął się po dachu jego domu, więc nie dostał zawału, gdy alfa wszedł do jego pokoju. Hale rozejrzał się wokół, jakby spodziewał się, że cokolwiek się zmieniło. Stiles wcześniej wyczuł, że Scott chodził po jego pokoju, zapewne szukając wskazówek, gdzie zniknęli. Możliwe, że faktycznie powinien był pomyśleć o zawiadomieniu ich jakoś, ale był zbyt zestresowany, żeby myśleć. A potem potrzebował po prostu spokoju.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że odkąd mój ojciec wie, możesz wchodzić drzwiami? – rzucił Stiles, nie wstając nawet ze swojego łóżka.

Derek stanął przy jego biurku i jak zawsze oparł się o nie biodrami. Możliwe, że wyrobili pewne standardy zachowań i mężczyzna zamierzał kontynuować ich małe prywatne tradycje.

\- Przykro mi – powiedział Derek, jak zawsze ignorując jego niewielką uwagę.

Stiles polizał wargi, zastanawiając się powoli czego właściwie się spodziewał. Już raz oficjalnie im wygarnął, że nie chce być w watasze. Wiedział, że to się nie obejdzie bez reperkusji. Teraz nie czuł się najgorzej. Ian twierdził, że przez tygodnie może nawet nie odczuć tego, że jest sam. Więź z alfą, który go ugryzł była słaba. Jednak wciąż istniała, więc zapewniała mu status bety. Zamierzał jednak z tym walczyć i spodziewał się, że lada dzień coraz trudniej będzie mu się kontrolować.

Scott przeżył tak długo tylko dlatego, że Peter był blisko, a obaj z Derekiem dawali mu pewną namiastkę watahy. Dzięki temu mógł zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Jemu pozostawał ojciec i Ian. Scott go nie opuścił, ale jego przyjaciel późno łapał. Zanim McCall przyzwyczaiłby się do myśli, że obaj są wilkołakami, mogły minąć tygodnie.

\- Jasne, nic nie szkodzi – powiedział, starając się jakoś powstrzymać zapach goryczy, który rozniósł się w powietrzu.

Derek warknął.

\- Nic nie szkodzi?! – zaczął alfa podniesionym tonem. – Nigdy nie chciałeś być wilkołakiem i uwierz mi, że gdybym mógł jakoś cofnąć czas…

Stiles zamarł.

\- Przykro ci, że jestem wilkołakiem? – upewnił się, czując nagle ulgę.

Derek kiwnął głową, przechodząc na niewerbalną formę komunikacji.

\- Po pierwszym szoku było nawet całkiem nieźle – przyznał.

W zasadzie nie czuł w sobie jakiejś wielkiej zmiany. Zawsze obawiał się tego, że przestanie być sobą, ale ten wygadany Stiles cały czas, gdzieś tam był i nie czuł wielkiej potrzeby położenia się na plecach i odkrycia brzucha przed Derekiem. Alfa może i był końcowym ogniwem łańcucha troficznego, ale wciąż nie wpływał na niego zbyt silnie. Nie było tego instynktownego przymusu w jego obecności – czegoś, czego Stiles obawiał się najbardziej.

Przez całe życie nie był do końca podległym nawet ojcu. Lubił swoją wolność. Wiedział, że przy Peterze nie będzie miał wyboru i podobnie przy alfie, który go ugryzł. Derek, jednak stał teraz na środku jego pokoju i po prostu na niego spoglądał.

\- Powinienem był być przy tobie – rzucił Hale, zaskakując go trochę.

\- Nie musisz się o to martwić. Będziesz miał betę, która już potrafi się kontrolować – dodał niepewnie, starając się odczytać jakoś reakcję Dereka.

Alfa nie zaprzeczył.

\- Więc, to się dzieje, prawda? – upewnił się Stiles.

\- Za trzy tygodnie jest kolejna pełnia, pobiegniesz wtedy z nami – poinformował go Derek, co nie było jednocześnie żadną odpowiedzią ale i każdą.

Stiles nigdy nie uczestniczył w nocach pełni. Derek nie zapraszał go, chociaż Allison i Lydia siedziały głównie w domu watahy, po prostu czekając, aż tamci wrócą. Nie wiedział, co robili potem. W zasadzie nie miał pojęcia o tym, czym zajmuje się wataha, gdy przebywa ze sobą. Wiedział, że trenują, bo Scott cały czas narzekał na to jaki jest zmęczony, ale poza tym trzymali wszystko w tajemnicy. A Stiles nigdy nie był częścią tego klubu.

\- Popełniłem błąd – stwierdził Derek grobowym tonem.

Stiles nie był do końca pewien do czego się to odnosiło, ale nie bardzo podobało mu się to zdanie.

\- Normalnie powiedziałbym, że ssiesz – zaczął, podnosząc się z łóżka. – Jednak… Słuchaj, w sumie nie jesteś taki najgorszy. I nie mówię tego, bo będziesz moim alfą – dodał Stiles.

Tęczówki Dereka błysnęły czerwienią, więc instynktownie się cofnął.

\- W końcu utrzymujesz nas przy życiu – dodał Stiles, ale Hale był już w drodze do otwartego okna. – Użyj następnym razem drzwi! – krzyknął za Derekiem, który znikał w ciemności.

ooo

Cieszył się, że wrócili w weekend. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że został mu jeden dodatkowy dzień i mógł się cieszyć spokojną niedzielą. Jego ojciec musiał parzyć już kawę, bo czuł jej wyraźny aromat. I zapach domu, który był po prostu cudowny. Starał się wyśledzić bicie serca swojego ojca, który poruszał się po kuchni, ale cały czas coś zakłócało ten dźwięk. Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że nie są w domu sami.

Zbiegł na dół, nie przebierając się nawet i w szoku wpatrywał się w Dereka, siedzącego przy jego kuchennym stole. Jego ojciec tymczasem smażył naleśniki, kompletnie nie poruszony tym, że dorosły wilkołak jest jego gościem. Dorosły wilkołak, którego uważał za dilera, a którego zamknął w areszcie pod zarzutem zamordowania siostry.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Stiles niepewnie.

\- Twoje zmysły wyostrzają się – zauważył Derek.

Nie brzmiało to jak komplement. Hale po prostu poczynił uwagę, ale to było tak u niego rzadkie, że Stiles nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, co się u licha dzieje.

Jego ojciec odwrócił się ze szpatułką w dłoni.

\- Śniadanie? – spytał szeryf. – Rozmawialiśmy z Derekiem o problemach Beacon Hills. Najwyraźniej ten alfa, który cię napadł może wrócić – dodał, unosząc do góry brew.

\- Miałem ci powiedzieć – skłamał Stiles. – W późniejszym terminie – dodał, bo teraz nawet Derek się w niego wpatrywał.

\- Alfa nie będzie żadnym problemem – odparł Hale tak grobowym tonem, że Stiles momentalnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy będą wykopywać jakiś grób.

Jego ojciec westchnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.


	11. Chapter 11

Jego ojciec chciał przyjść na pierwsze zebranie, ale po rozmowie z Derekiem, która jakimś cudem odbyła się w ich kuchni – stracił kompletnie zainteresowanie sprawą. Stiles sądził, że sama świadomość, iż Hale jest ich alfą – sprawi, że jego ojciec będzie miał ich na oku przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, ale najwyraźniej się pomylił. Może pod tą całą, skórzaną kurtką znajdował się gram rozsądku, który jego ojciec wyczuł – tego nie był pewien.

Nie wiedział jak, ale kiedy jeszcze tego samego dnia pokazał się w domu watahy nie dostał również żadnego telefonu.

Ian już siedział na jednym z foteli ze szklanką soku w dłoni, co zapewne rozbawiłoby go w innych okolicznościach, ale Cora przyglądała się Turnerowi ze zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy. W całym domu znowu panowało, to nieprzyjemne napięcie i Stiles zaczynał czuć pierwsze igiełki złości. Jego skóra czasami mrowiła, jakby coś pełzło po nim, ale przeważnie się opanowywał. Nie inaczej było teraz. Nie tracił tak często kontroli jak Scott, ale tylko dzięki temu, że faktycznie skupiał się na tym, aby nikogo wokół nie skrzywdzić. McCall był bardziej bezmyślny i dostrzegał, jak bardzo źle mogła się skończyć ich przygoda z wilkołactwem dopiero teraz, gdy jego samego dotknęła zmienność nastrojów.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Ian niemal natychmiast jak zawsze wyczuwając, że nie czuje się komfortowo.

\- Myślę – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Nie rozmawiał z nikim od czasu przyjazdu. Jego komórka po włączeniu, wydawała z siebie jękliwe dźwięki przybywających wiadomości, ale nie miał siły ich odebrać. Odciął się na pewien czas, ponieważ potrzebował chwili. I możliwe, że wrócił za wcześnie. Mimo wszystko.

\- Słyszałam, że taka cisza nie jest dla ciebie normalna – rzuciła Cora.

Stiles spiął się niemal od razu. Jej głos irytował go równie mocno jak cała jej postawa. Nie lubiła go, ale nie wiedział, skąd wychodziła jej niechęć. Nie chciał jej przypominać na każdym kroku, że to z jej winy nie był już sobą, ale miał naprawdę wielką ochotę.

\- Gdzie jest Derek? – spytał w zamian, chcąc zmienić temat.

Cora zwróciła całą swoją uwagę na ekran telewizora.

\- Już ci powiem – prychnęła jeszcze, potwierdzając tylko, że naprawdę nie zamienią ze sobą więcej niż dwa słowa.

Próbował nasłuchiwać, ale dom wydawał się pusty. Normalnie w takich sytuacjach wychodził – nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy najpierw umawiali się z nim, a potem zostawiali go w obwodzie bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Sprawy watahy były na pierwszym miejscu. Miał, jednak być częścią grupy i Ian siedział w salonie Dereka, jakby faktycznie miał prawo tutaj przebywać.

\- Trenuje wraz z betami w rezerwacie – poinformował go Turner.

Stiles kiwnął głową i nie ruszył z miejsca, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Cora zerknęła na niego z niemałą satysfakcją, jakby bawiło ją jego zmieszanie.

\- Pójdę… - zaczął, ale Ian przerwał mu.

\- Powinieneś do nich dołączyć – oznajmił mu wilkołak.

Oczywiście dla niego to było logiczne. Poznał jednak watahę Turner i wiedział, że oni byli inni. Byli rodziną. On został przyjęty i pewnie już za to powinien się cieszyć. Cora nie chciała go tutaj, czuł to wyraźnie. Nie wątpił, że Hale'owie musieli sobie jakoś telepatycznie przekazywać informacje, bo dziewczyna spoglądała na niego dokładnie tak, jak Derek przez pięćdziesiąt pierwszych spotkań – jakby chciała, aby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. I to nie było miłe. Wiedział, że nie zniesie tego zbyt długo. Nie teraz, gdy wszystkie jego zmysły krzyczały.

Nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do Beacon Hills i zapachów, które uderzały w jego nozdrza. Dom Dereka dziwnie go uspokajał, ale to pewnie dlatego, że uznał go już za alfę. A całość za swoje terytorium.

\- Jak tam na uczelni? Nie miałeś problemów? – spytał, chcąc zmienić temat.

Ian uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

\- To nie tak, że nigdy nie opuściłem zajęć – prychnął wilkołak. – W zasadzie zdarza mi się to częściej niż rzadziej – dodał i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

Stiles pokiwał głową, nie wiedząc, co powinien teraz zrobić. Chciał spytać, dlaczego Ian w ogóle tutaj był. Słowa Dereka o opiece, którą roztaczał nad Turnerem były równie puste jak setki podobnych zapewnień, które pojawiały się wcześniej.

\- Rozumiem, że spotkanie już się odbyło? – spytał w końcu Corę wprost.

\- Ja również się spóźniłem – pocieszył go Ian, a Stiles starał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie potrafił.

ooo

Za jego domem było dokładnie tak dużo miejsca, by mogli obaj poćwiczyć. Był nie najgorszy w skradaniu się, bo jego szczupłe ciało nie wywierało nacisku na grunt, ale Ian i tak zawsze wiedział, z której strony się zbliżał. Nadal zapominał o wietrze i jego roli w tropieniu. Wątpił, aby Derek powiedział mu jakiego dezodorantu powinien używać wilkołak, ale Stiles wymienił część swoich szamponów na bardziej przyjazne dla podrażnionych zmysłów.

\- Musisz się bardziej skupić – powiedział Ian, gdy odparł jego pierwszy cios.

Stiles wciąż miał problem z uderzaniem. Gdy był słabym człowiekiem – wiedział, że nie jest w stanie nikogo skrzywdzić. Teraz nie był już tego taki pewien. Ian podobnie jak pozostali członkowie watahy byli w stanie się uleczyć, ale to nadal nie było całkiem okej. Jego zabawy ze Scottem, gdy próbował go nauczyć kontroli, zawsze zawierały tępe przedmioty – nie bez powodu. Nie był agresywny z zasady, a raczej nazwałby się wprost pasywnie-agresywnym. Oddawał, gdy go atakowano i nie sądził, aby się to zmieniło.

Początkowo myślał, że pewnego dnia instynkt w nim weźmie w górę, jego oczy zabłysną i po prostu stanie się drapieżnikiem doskonałym, ale nadal nie przepadał za surowym mięsem. Jego ruchy nie miały w sobie pewności, która cechowała kogoś, kto chce skrzywdzić tę drugą osobę. Nie był jak Erica czy nawet Cora. Zapewne Issac miał w sobie więcej ikry, co mocno go dziwiło. Przecież pokonali Petera z jego pomocą. Z drugiej strony, jednak wiedział, że wtedy zwyciężą albo oni – albo on. I nie oznaczało to dla nich niczego dobrego.

\- Skupiam się – warknął Stiles zatem, gdy kolejny z jego ciosów został przyblokowany.

Ian posłał go na nie tak znowu miękką, leśną ściółkę. Kora drzew została odrapana w kilku miejscach, gdy próbował wyhamować upadek. Jego pazury wysuwały się teraz bez użycia jego woli – stawały się jego kończynami i tylko to tak naprawdę go pocieszało. Był jednak tak fatalnym wilkołakiem, jakim był graczem na boisku do lacrosse'a.

Przestało go dziwić, że Derek nie chciał go ugryźć.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytał Ian, dysząc lekko.

Najwyraźniej nie tylko on się zmęczył. Stiles nie podnosił się nawet z ziemi. Wziął tylko większy wdech, żeby zorientować się, co od niego tak dokładnie emanuje. I niestety nie była to złość.

\- O niczym przyjemnym – odparł, wiedząc, że kłamanie nie ma sensu. – Może się stęskniłem – dodał i o dziwo jego serce nie wykonało tego charakterystycznego tiku.

Ian uśmiechnął się krzywo, siadając koło niego. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się jakie wataha Turner miała fundusze, ale najwyraźniej nie martwiło go to, że niszczył właśnie swoje dizajnerskie spodnie.

Nie musiał tłumaczyć, że nie chodziło o tę część z całowaniem. Za samą czynnością tęsknił, ale podobnie jak z pizzą – nie był przywiązany do człowieka, który mu to dostarczał. I pewnie tak samo była dla Iana już wcześniej. Lubili się, ale cały jego pociąg zanikł od czasu, gdy został ugryziony. Jeszcze jeden powód, aby przeklinać cholernego alfę, który ścigał Corę.

Nadal nie wiedział jakim cudem dziewczyna przeżyła pożar i co robiła przez ten cały czas, gdy Derek i Laura zadręczali się w Nowym Jorku. Czy Hale powiedział jej o Peterze? Dlatego nienawidziła go tak mocno? Bo zabił jej wuja?

\- Za dużo myślisz – powiedział Ian. – Weź głęboki wdech i skup się. Zamknij oczy na chwilę i po prostu wszystko od siebie odsuń. Jesteś zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby funkcjonować, ale pamiętaj, że jeśli masz, jakikolwiek problem, powinieneś porozmawiać z Derekiem.

\- Nie z tobą? – zdziwił się Stiles i napiął wszystkie mięśnie.

\- Nie, Derek powinien teraz nawiązywać z tobą to magiczne połączenie, z którego tak kpisz – poinformował go Ian. – Nie mogę cię traktować jak mojej bety, gdy nigdy nie będę twoim alfą – odparł i to naprawdę miało sens.

Stiles czułby się jednak o wiele lepiej, gdyby Ian postanowił na zawsze zostać w pobliżu Beacon Hills. Oczywiście po tym, jak Turner skończyłby studia nadal mogliby do siebie dzwonić, ale to nie byłoby to samo.

\- Nadal myślisz o czymś nieprzyjemnym – westchnął Ian. – Skup się na czymś pozytywnym i dobrym.

\- Jak zapach ciastek? – prychnął Stiles.

Czuł go, od kiedy tylko przekroczyli granicę terytorium. Alfa Turner mówiła mu, że każdemu wilkołakowi aromat domu kojarzył się z czymś innym, ale nigdy nie sądził, że i w tym będzie tak żałosny.

\- Wszystko, cokolwiek pozytywnego – powiedział Ian tak cicho, że Stiles niemal go nieusłyszał.

Zamknął oczy i starał się wsłuchać w dźwięki lasu, ale one też go irytowały. Nie rozumiał ludzi, którzy chodzili godzinami pośród drzew i szukali ukojenia. Cały czas coś się ruszało, skakało, żyło. A on potrzebował bezruchu. Chociaż chwili, żeby uspokoić zmysły. Jego mózg faktycznie był przeciążony. Nie miał siły nawet gadać, bo nie wiedział na czym powinien się skupić. I znowu wpadał w tą samą spiralę.

Zapach pojawił się znikąd. Może zawsze tutaj był. Wokół niego. W nim. Może sam był zapachem i rozpoznawał, że jego rolą jest zostać chrzanioną omegą. Może mierzył się z własnym strachem. Nie był pewien, ale aromat nie był ulotny. Nazwałby go stałym, co bawiło jego umysł, ponieważ to wszystko niósł wiatr.

Wiedział, że zapach się przemieszcza. I chyba miał nawet serce, bo je też wyraźnie słyszał. Biło miarowo, a potem nagle przyspieszyło, jakby zapach biegł, co dalej nie miało sensu. Jednak jego mózg to przyjmował za lepsze wyjaśnienie niż, cokolwiek innego. Możliwe, że tracił zmysły – dosłownie, bo słuch musiał go mylić. Byli tak daleko od traktów jak mogli, a jednak ktoś nadchodził. Nie mógł tego słyszeć, bo las milczał – pierwszy raz dzisiaj. Nie czuł Iana obok siebie, jego ciepła i spokoju. Lekko przytłumionych emocji – sztuczki, której Turner nie zdążył go nauczyć, ale ciężko nad tym pracowali.

Aromat musiał mieć nogi, bo łamały gałązki pod sobą i Stiles wstał, nie wiedząc nawet, dlaczego to robi. Nie wyczuwał agresji – jak w przypadku tamtego alfy, który go ugryzł, ale nie czuł się też do końca bezpieczny, co go martwiło, bo ten zapach – wanilii, słodyczy, kojarzył mu się jedynie z ciastkami matki. A to, przecież powinno go ukoić. Nie dawało mu, jednak żadnej pewności i coś buntowało się w nim, gdy jednocześnie wiedział i nie wiedział. Czuł i nie czuł. Wydawało mu się, że może to chwycić – dostać w swoje ręce, ale wyrywało się.

Ian położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, a potem zacisnął ją lekko, sprawiając, że Stiles otworzył oczy zaskoczony.

\- Co się stało? – spytał niemal od razu.

Ian przyglądał mu się, marszcząc brwi.

\- Odpłynąłeś – poinformował go chłopak. – To nie wyglądało dobrze. Jak się czujesz? Twoje serce nie biło normalnie i… - urwał.

Stiles spojrzał ponad nimi, dostrzegając nikogo innego, tylko Dereka stojącego na jednej ze skał.

Mężczyzna zeskoczył do nich, co zapewne skomentowałby, gdyby nie fakt, że naprawdę mrowiła go cała skóra. Miał ochotę się podrapać, ale równie dobrze mógł włożyć palec do ucha i starać się dotrzeć do mózgu. Swędzenie zaczynało się o wiele głębiej.

\- Hej – powiedział, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić, bo Derek w milczeniu przyglądał się im obu.

\- Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś na trening? – spytał wprost alfa tonem tak neutralnym, że Stilesowi trudno było odczytać z niego, cokolwiek.

\- Zastanówmy się… Nadrabiam zaległości – rzucił i to miał być żart, ale Derek, oczywiście nie miał poczucia humoru, co zauważył już wcześniej.

Czasami zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle się starał. Oczy wilkołaka przeniosły się na Iana, który spiął się lekko.

\- Z nim – powiedział Derek i nie było to pytanie.

Stiles uniósł brew w górę i miało to nadać jego twarzy zirytowany wyraz. Coś się w nim jednak spinało jak zawsze, gdy znajdował się w obecności alf. Starał się to zwalczać przy Dianie Turner, ale kiedy tylko próbował spiąć się w sobie przy Dereku, poprzeczna zmarszczka na twarzy Hale'a pogłębiła się.

\- Co robisz? – warknął alfa, stając nagle naprzeciwko niego, tak blisko, że Stiles czuł jego oddech na swojej twarzy.

Odskoczyłby zapewne, gdyby nie silna dłoń, która przytrzymała go w miejscu.

\- Dlaczego z tym walczysz? – warknął Derek i chyba obaj zapomnieli o Ianie, bo kiedy Turner się poruszył, alfa wydawał się równie zaskoczony, co on.

\- Wracam do akademika – rzucił chłopak.

\- I zostawiasz mnie z nim? – spytał Stiles.

Ian przewrócił oczami.

\- To twój alfa – powiedział Turner, jakby cokolwiek to wyjaśniało.

A Derek się nie odsuwał i pewnie ta bliskość wydawałaby mu się znajoma, gdyby miał za plecami ścianę albo drzwi. I na szyi zaciskającą się rękę wilkołaka. Gdyby jego ciało nie starało się skurczyć do mniejszych rozmiarów.

\- Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś na trening? – spytał Derek jeszcze raz, ale tym razem łagodniej.

Stiles zamrugał i wziął głębszy oddech.

\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że nie jestem zaproszony – odparł po prostu i Derek kiwnął głową, jakby przyjął to do wiadomości.


	12. Chapter 12

Scott pojawił się pod jego domem jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Stiles nie miał ani chwili, aby z nim porozmawiać i trochę zaskoczony zrozumiał, że jakoś w czasie tego roku przestaliby być przyjaciółmi. Isaac zajął jego miejsce wraz z Alison tak skutecznie, że McCall pewnie nawet nie zauważał, że ich spotkania stawały się coraz krótsze. Wataha potrafiła skutecznie wypełniać czas – w pełni to pojmował. Widział jak Turnerowie traktowali się wzajemnie. I wiedział, że czasem wataha, to wszystko czego się potrzebowało. Szczególnie, że nikt nie rozumiał tak młodego wilkołaka jak drugi wilkołak.

I Stiles nie miał żalu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że stał się w pewnym momencie dla nich ciężarem, ale odrobina wdzięczności byłaby miła. Oczywiście nie oczekiwał czegoś podobnego od Jacksona, ale ten całe życie był dla niego dupkiem.

Scott tymczasem promieniował winą tak mocno, że ten zapach prawie go dusił i przyćmiewał woń ciastek, które tak cudownie cały dzień wypełniały mu nozdrza. Znalazł nawet stary przepis mamy, aby upewnić się, że dobrze pamięta składniki. Wanilia stanowiła bardzo ważny komponent. Zastanawiał się, czy tak właśnie powinien pachnieć dom – jego terytorium.

\- No, wchodź – westchnął w końcu, bo najwyraźniej McCall czekał na specjalne zaproszenie, jakby nie wiedział, że Stiles nie potrafił się na niego długo gniewać. – Jakieś ważne wilkołacze sprawy? Alison z tobą zerwała? – spytał jednym tchem, zerkając przelotnie na książkę, którą powinien był, przynajmniej przewertować na zajęcia odbywające się następnego dnia.

Po tygodniu nieobecności, nauczyciele nie byliby zbyt zadowoleni z jego niezorientowania w temacie, a nie chciał dolewać oliwy do ognia. Harris dostatecznie mocno nienawidził go bez powodu. Dawanie dupkowi wymówek nigdy nie było celem Stilesa.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczął Scott. – Chciałem przeprosić – powiedział w końcu. – Wiem, że nie byłem dobrym kumplem… - ciągnął dalej i urwał, gdy Stiles uniósł brwi. – Co? – spytał.

\- Scott, jesteśmy kumplami – powiedział po prostu, wzruszając ramionami.

W zasadzie przez ten cały czas nie oczekiwał przeprosin i teraz, kiedy Scott jąkał się i pocił – nie chciał po prostu tego słuchać. Pewne rzeczy zostawił za sobą. Musiał poradzić sobie z emocjami, które go prześladowały, bo nigdy nie opanowałby przemiany. A bardzo wiele czasu poświęcili z Ianem właśnie, na to. I kiedy Turner przedstawił mu sytuację Scotta, gdy sam poczuł powoli pojawiającą się wieź z watahą Diany, zrozumiał, że pewne rzeczy dla niego – jako człowieka – nie były dostępne. I jeśli nigdy nie wywiązała się między nimi nić; była to po części również jego wina.

Peter wystraszył go i Stiles miał duży problem z zaufaniem Derekowi, który nie był najlepszym alfą pod słońcem. Nie próbował ich jednak zabić, a to czyniło go niemal bogiem w porównaniu z poprzednim Hale'em, którego spotkali na swojej drodze.

I teraz, kiedy Stiles poznał Corę – zastanawiał się nawet, czy Derek nie jest najbardziej przyjaznym i dowcipnym z Hale'ów tak po prostu.

\- Wszystko z nami okej. A jeśli nie jest… Będzie – obiecał Scottowi. – Powiedz mi lepiej czy Isaac w końcu załapał o co chodzi z grą w Mario – dodał pospiesznie, uśmiechając się krzywo.

ooo

Kiedy zszedł na dół następnego dnia, doznał dziwnego deja vu. Derek znowu siedział przy jego kuchennym stole i sączył kawę z kubka, który jego ojciec dawał tylko ludziom, których lubił. Jak Melissa albo posterunkowa Tara. Stiles miał nadzieję, że to faktycznie była oznaka sympatii, a nie jakiś dziwny rytuał ojca, w którym za pomocą kubka kogoś podrywał. Po pierwsze nie chciał sobie wyobrażać Dereka razem ze swoim ojcem. A po drugie, to było strasznie słabe.

Słodkawy zapach stał się mocniejszy i Stiles nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że jego kolejne dni nie będą należeć do najłatwiejszych. Już poprzedniego zauważył związek pomiędzy aromatem, a Derekiem. I to było całkiem logiczne, skoro Hale był alfą tego terytorium. Zapewne magia wydzielała specyficzną woń, której nie zauważał wcześniej. A Derek był związany z Beacon Hills nierozerwalnie.

Nie chciał rozmawiać na ten temat z Ianem, bo chociaż obaj byli przyjaciółmi – i czuł, że Turner nie żartował w tej kwestii – to nadal było dość intymne. Derek pachniał jak ciastka. Jak bezpieczeństwo i trudno byłoby to wyjaśnić bez doprowadzenia do sytuacji, gdzie zostałyby mu zadane niewygodne pytania, na które nie chciał odpowiadać. I prawdę powiedziawszy nie potrafił.

Pomiędzy Derekiem i nim zawsze było wiele silnych emocji. Głównie agresja i wściekłość ze strony Hale'a, ale jakoś w czasie ubiegłego roku doszli do etapu, gdzie alfa radził się go czasami. I w przypadku związku z Ianem – Derek poczuł się na tyle w obowiązku, aby porozmawiać z nim, czego zapewne miał nie zapomnieć do końca życia, bo z serii „rzeczy, których nigdy, by się nie spodziewał" – gadanie z Hale'em o uczuciach było w pierwszej dziesiątce. Przebijało nawet wyznanie ojcu prawdy o wilkołakach. Do tego po prostu musiało dojść, a oni z Derekiem nigdy nie powinni byli rozmawiać o emocjach, ponieważ alfa nie okazywał żadnych i był równie fatalny w ich nazywaniu.

Stiles prawie mu współczuł.

\- Cześć – rzucił niepewnie, widząc, że jego ojciec przygotowuje naleśniki.

Ten zapach, jednak nie pokonał woni wanilii, więc zrobił kilka głębszych wdechów, żeby przyzwyczaić się do otumaniającego aromatu. I nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek będzie tak wrażliwy na zapachy. Jego zmysły, oczywiście były wyostrzone, ale ćwiczył z Ianem i kiedy opuszczali terytorium Turnerów doskonale nad nimi panował. Wczorajsza przygoda w lesie była chyba pierwszym ostrzeżeniem, że kiedy zainteresuje go coś bardziej – da się ponieść własnym instynktom.

\- Derek wpadł sprawdzić, co tam u nas – powiedział jego ojciec.

Alfa przytaknął i Stiles spojrzał na nich tylko bardziej podejrzliwie. Coś w tej całej sytuacji nie bardzo mu pasowało. I nie wiedział dokładnie gdzie leżał podstęp, ale czuł w powietrzu, że coś się święciło. Jego ojciec nigdy nie przyjmował niczego tak spokojnie, chyba że znalazł sposób, jak to kontrolować. Z drugiej jednak strony, jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, aby Derek pozwalał szeryfowi – obcemu mężczyźnie albo, co gorsze ojcu Stilesa – wściubiać nos w sprawy watahy.

\- Czy ty zdajesz mojemu ojcu raporty ze sprawowania watahy? – spytał w końcu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i Derek popatrzył na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Zajęło ci dobę dojście do tego. Nie wiem, który z nas wychodzi bardziej z wprawy – stwierdził jego ojciec nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem.

\- Tylko, to miało sens. Derek pojawia się co rano, a ty nie pchasz się na spotkania… - zaczął Stiles i urwał. – Szantażujesz go? Wykasowałeś jego kartotekę i grozisz, że stworzysz nową? Zasugerowałeś, że odholujesz jego Camaro? – pytał Stiles, próbując dociec źródła.

Takie informacje pomogłyby mu w przyszłości. Jeśli Derek Hale miał słabe punkty – istniała dla nich jakaś nadzieja.

\- Odpuść – westchnął alfa i nie był to rozkaz.

Ton jego głosu był tak dziwny, że Stiles nie mógł nie zmarszczyć brwi. Derek wydawał się zmęczony bardziej niż zwykle. Albo dopiero teraz to dostrzegał, gdy jego wzrok wyostrzył się i był wspomagany przez pozostałe zmysły. Słyszał wyraźnie bicie serca mężczyzny, miarowe, a jednak odbierał wrażenie, że Derekowi coś dolegało. Jego zapach – prócz dominującej słodyczy – miał też nutę goryczy, która stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza im Stiles dłużej o niej myślał.

Nierozerwalnie kojarzyła mu się z pożarem Hale'ów i może, to żałobę Derek nosił w sobie każdego dnia. On sam nadal myślał o matce i nawet teraz, gdy czuł jej ciastka w powietrzu – nie potrafił się nimi tak do końca cieszyć. Ten smutek, gdzieś w nim tkwił i dlatego jego emocje tak bardzo się komplikowały.

Jednocześnie radość i poczucie bezpieczeństwa wypełniały mu pierś, ale wspomnienia tłumiły wszystko. A gdy patrzył na Dereka coś jeszcze ściskało go w piersi. Pamiętał, jak wczoraj widział mężczyznę swoimi zmysłami zanim dostrzegł go wzrokiem. Było w tym coś niesamowitego, ale nie chciał się fascynować przy Ianie jak jakiś dzieciak, który dopiero co odkrył, że świat jest trójwymiarowy.

Im dłużej myślał o tym zapachu, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że znoszenie go na dłuższą metę nie będzie takie łatwe.

\- Tajemnice departamentu – rzucił jego ojciec nie całkiem jasno i Stiles dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie właściwy temat rozmowy.

Derek wgapiał się w kubek, jakby nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. I to było dziwnie znajome.

\- Żałuję, że nie mam danych osobowych dupka, który cię ugryzł – ciągnął dalej jego ojciec.

\- Jeśli się zbliży, będziemy wiedzieli – odparł Derek z czymś podejrzanie ostrym w głosie, co tylko sugerowało, że zamierzał pomścić traktowanie siostry.

\- Tak? Macie wilkołaczy radiolokator? – spytał jego ojciec niepewnie.

\- Alfa ma ze mną więź, a raczej ja mam z nim. On mnie takim zrobił, więc to taka naturalna sprawa. Tak Peter sterował Scottem – poinformował ojca i zdał sobie nagle sprawę z niefortunnego doboru słów.

\- Sterował? – podchwycił jego staruszek.

\- Sterował? – zaśmiał się nieszczerze. – Przejęzyczenie! Chciałem powiedzieć, że będę wiedział czy ten futrzany tyłek pojawi się w okolicy, bo ja jestem jak wieża radiowa. Totalnie, jak wieża radiowa. On nadaje, ja odbieram… - ciągnął niewzruszenie, chociaż brew ojca unosiła się coraz wyżej w niedowierzaniu. – Zresztą mam nowego alfę – rzucił, ponieważ to powinno kończyć wszystkie dyskusje.

\- Stiles ma rację. Jest w innej sytuacji. Obronimy go. Jesteśmy silni w liczbach – wtrącił Derek spokojnie. – Cora sądzi, że bliźniacy nie wrócą. Wiedzą, że Hale'owie panują ponownie nad terytorium i byłoby to dla nich zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Zaatakowali ją tylko dlatego, że była omegą z wielkiej rodziny. Chcieli sławy, że przyłożyli pazury do jej śmierci – przyznał gorzko Derek.

W kuchni zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie cicho i jego ojciec zamarł ze szpachelką w dłoni. A potem spojrzał na Dereka z czymś łagodnym w oczach, co Stiles doskonale znał. Jego ojciec potrafił ludzi wsadzać do więzień, ale jednocześnie miał kontakt z ofiarami i wiedział, jak to wygląda z tej drugiej strony – niewinnej i cierpiącej. Tara zawsze twierdziła, że ich praca była jedną z najtrudniejszych, bo należało patrzeć na nieszczęścia innych, a potem ganiać za tymi, którzy byli powodem żałoby i bólu. Emocje, które temu towarzyszyły były często nieprzyjemnie skrajne.

\- To stało się z twoją siostrą, chłopcze? – spytał cicho jego ojciec.

I Stiles pominął fragment o tym, że to Peter zabił Laurę. Nie chciał wprowadzać jeszcze większego zamieszania. Ta wiadomość zresztą mogłaby wstrząsnąć jego ojcem. W końcu mówili o rodzinie, która i tak wiele przeżyła.

\- Mojej siostrze przytrafiła się walka o władzę – odparł gorzko Derek.

*ooo

Danny przywitał go niezwykle ciepło i Stiles czuł się dziwnie, tłumacząc mu, że nie spotyka się już z Ianem. Miał nadzieję, że to nie wpłynie na ich świeżo formującą się przyjaźń. Popularność w pewnym wymiarze wśród rówieśników zapewnił mu chłopak-student w bajeranckim samochodzie, na który nigdy nie byłoby go stać. Wiedział jakie są zasady gry i nigdy nie sądził, że staną się dla niego ważne. Zaczynał lubić być w centrum uwagi. Chociaż bardziej chodziło o to, że nareszcie przestał być dziwnym dzieciakiem na doczepkę do popularnych znajomych. Nadal zastanawiano się, dlaczego Lydia w ogóle zaczęła się do niego odzywać.

Danny ku jego bezbrzeżnemu zaskoczeniu próbował go pocieszyć. I nie przyjął za prawdziwe jego słowa o wzajemnej przyjaźni między nim i Ianem. Najwyraźniej w oczach chłopaka miał być załamanym licealistą z sercem, które pękło na pół. Stiles nie wiedział za bardzo jak powinien się z tym czuć. Rozstanie z Ianem było całkiem naturalnym krokiem. Jego przemiana mogła wiele ułatwić czy wręcz wymusić, ale jednak wiedział już wcześniej, że między nimi nie było niczego więcej niż zrozumienia.

Obaj byli reasercherami, trochę odludkami, chociaż Ian ze swoim wyglądem nadrabiał wrodzone kujoństwo. Stiles po prostu nie miał tego szczęścia i był tego całkiem świadom. Jego muskulatura zresztą nie poprawiła się ani trochę od czasu ugryzienia. Nie minęło wiele czasu, ale jednak sądził, że przybierze na wadze. Jego ciało, jednak nadal było szczupłe i żylaste. Wyszukał w księgach informację, że transformacja jedna na tysiąc nie wpływa na fizyczny rozwój ugryzionego. Czuł, że jest tym pechowym przypadkiem, który wyciągał tylko problemy z kontrolą i zapach, który doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.

Jeśli sądził, że Derek o poranku w jego kuchni był czystą torturą, nie wiedział jak nazwać fakt, że wiedział doskonale, gdzie alfa dotknął tego dnia Ericę. Kurtka dziewczyny nosiła na sobie charakterystyczny aromat, podobnie jak jej policzek. Jakby Derek obejmował jej twarz jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej i dość trudno było wyobrażać sobie ich w tej pozycji – bez kolejnych bardziej intymnych obrazów.

Deaton mówił mu, że alfy często wybierały parterów spośród członków watahy. I wiedział, że jeśli Derek nie znajdzie swojej idealnej wilkołaczej połówki pomarańczy, zapewne skupi się na nowo-ugryzionych. Odmawiał uznania, że Kate Argent mogła być jego futrzaną miłością. W tym było tak wiele złego, że kurczył się cały ze złości.

Pamiętał, jak Ian opowiadał o tej jedynej, którą utracił i był w tym taki pierwotny ból, że Stiles nie chciał oglądać czegoś podobnego nigdy więcej. Ludzie nie powinni tracić swoich szans – wierzył w to całym sercem.

\- Stilinski, podobno mam wystosować do ciebie prywatne zaproszenie na trening dzisiaj po południu – warknęła Cora, trącając go ramieniem. – Tylko wiesz, tym razem nie przed telewizorem – dodała kwaśno.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles nie wiedział czego się spodziewać po treningu. Cora wpuściła go do domu, do którego zapukał jak ostatni idiota, zapominając, że powinien był wejść, jakby to miejsce należało do niego. W końcu był członkiem watahy i może Ian miał rację – powinien czuć się jak jeden z nich. Mina Cory, jednak nie zachęcała do bliższych kontaktów.

\- Gdzie są wszyscy? – spytał ciekawie, rozglądając się po salonie.

Nie wyczuwał, aby ktokolwiek poza Derekiem przebywał tutaj przez ostatnie kilka godzin. Cora ,dopiero co wróciła z zajęć i nawet zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie poprosiła go o podwiezienie, skoro zmierzali w jednym kierunku. Z drugiej, jednak strony jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie spędzenia z nią kilku boleśnie długich minut w ciszy.

Derek zyskiwał w jego oczach z każdą minutą.

\- Mój brat zaraz zejdzie – poinformowała go Cora, podchodząc do lodówki.

Nerwowo przestąpił z jednej nogi na drugą, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powinien zrobić. Jego rzeczy zostały w plecaku. Chciał się przebrać w coś wygodniejszego. Bieganie w dżinsach nie wydawało mu się zbyt wygodne. Scott przeważnie trzymał w domu watahy szorty i starą koszulkę do lacrosse'a.

Zaczynał żałować, że Ian musiał pozostać na terenie uczelni. Nadal nadrabiał zarwane zajęcia i pewnie zamiast narzekać, powinien czuć się winny. W planach miał odwdzięczenie się za pomoc, ale w zasadzie trudno było określić jak wielki prezent powinien kupić chłopakowi za to, co on dla niego zrobił. To nadal było w okolicach niemal uratowania mu życia. Gdyby Turner nie odebrał od niego telefonu wtedy w lesie i on, i Cora mogliby być martwi. Nie wątpił, że dziewczyna nie czuje ani odrobiny wdzięczności za to, że narażali dla niej życie, ale sam nie potrafił o tym zapomnieć.

Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo nie chciała go tutaj. Widział, jak spięta była za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się w zasięgu jej wzroku. I wciąż w jego głowie pojawiała się nieprzyjemna myśl, że Derek będzie miał jasny wybór. Jeśli nie dogadają się – wybierze siostrę. Była w końcu ostatnim członkiem jego rodziny. Poczucie odpowiedzialności nie pozwoliłoby mu na pozostawienie Stilesa samemu sobie, ale wyobrażał sobie już spięcia, które między nimi powstawały.

Cora Hale nie wyglądała na pacyfistkę.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął, odchrząkując. – Masz ochotę gdzieś wyjść? Do kina albo… - urwał. – Wiem, że Beacon Hills trochę się zmieniło, mógłbym cię oprowadzić albo coś… - dodał mniej pewnie.

Spojrzała na niego powoli z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Jej policzki zabarwiły się czerwienią i normalnie uznałby to za zawstydzenie, gdyby nie to, że promieniowała od niej nie tłumiona już niczym niechęć.

\- Czy ty mnie zapraszasz na randkę? – spytała podniesionym tonem.

I, oczywiście Derek musiał się pojawić na dole. Brwi Hale'a były tak bardzo zmarszczone, że niemal zamieniły się w jedną.

\- Nie, nie – powiedział pospiesznie, podnosząc dłonie do góry w obronnym geście. – Po prostu nie masz tutaj przyjaciół i pomyślałem, że…

\- To ty nie masz przyjaciół, ofermo – warknęła Cora i Stiles, nawet nie zaprzeczał.

Chociaż Ian i Scott stanowili doskonałe i żywe dowody tego, że się myliła. W jej tonie było zbyt wiele agresji, żeby dolewał oliwy do ognia. Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów skupiając się na tym, żeby nie stracić kontroli jak ostatni idiota, którym nie chciał być.

\- Cora – warknął Derek i dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z wyzwaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- I, co mi zrobisz? – spytała zirytowana.

Stiles wycofał się instynktownie, wiedząc, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, aby wchodzić pomiędzy nich.

\- Chciał być miły – wypluł Derek i ten ton podobał mu się coraz mniej.

Złapał mocniej za rączkę swojego plecaka i zaczął wycofywać się w stronę drzwi.

\- Pozdrówcie resztę, przypomniałem sobie, że jutro mamy klasówkę, a tydzień mnie nie było więc… - zaczął i nawet nie starał się nadać temu cech prawdy.

Jego serce i tak biło jak oszalałe. Cały dom pachniał wspaniale i chyba tak właśnie czuł się Scott, gdy znajdowali się całą watahą w jednym miejscu. Widział na własne oczy, jak świetnie współdziałali. Każdy miał swoje miejsce i wydawać by się mogło, że nie musieli tego wypracowywać. Działali jak jeden mechanizm i Stiles rozpoznawał poszczególne trybiki. Znał ich wszystkich.

Cora stanowiła aberrację, która trochę wytracała go z równowagi i nie chciał wchodzić z nią w konflikt zanim nie odkryje, o co tutaj chodzi. Nie cierpiało go wielu ludzi. Jackson byłby w stanie wymienić całą listę rzeczy, które można było w nim nienawidzić. Harris pewnie dodałby kilka od siebie. W swym szaleństwie zaczął się nawet zastanawiać czy Cora wie, że to on podpalił Petera koktajlem Mołotowa, ale przecież nikt nie tęsknił za szalonym wujaszkiem. Peter też chciał zabić Dereka i po prostu nie miał w tamtym momencie innego wyjścia. Mógł ich obronić i przyłożyć rękę do unicestwienia kogoś lub pozwolić, aby wszystko rozpadło się na jego oczach. Nie było to dla niego łatwe. Peter zresztą nie ukrywał, że dałby mu to, czego Stiles chciał wtedy.

Hale, jednak mylił się w kwestii tego, co leżało u podłoża tego pragnienia. Stiles nie chciał być wilkołakiem dla siły i chwały. Dla mięśni i dziewcząt. Chciał odzyskać Scotta i zrozumieć, co się dzieje z jego przyjacielem. Chciał, aby znowu byli tacy sami. Rozumieli się od zawsze i nagle mu to odebrano w tak gwałtowny sposób.

Zdążył się, jednak z tym pogodzić. I Ian wyjaśnił mu naprawdę wiele. Nie potrzebował wyostrzonych zmysłów, aby dobrze się czuć. To zresztą nie poprawiło wszystkiego między nim i Scottem. Nie miał czarodziejskiej różdżki, która zawróciłaby czas. Która pozwoliłaby cofnąć słowa, które zostały wypowiedziane. I nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jest dalej jak wtedy, gdy prosił ich o pomoc, a oni go ignorowali.

\- Stiles – powiedział Derek, ale nie zatrzymywał się.

\- Jutro – odparł tylko, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że Scott parkował właśnie swój samochód na podjeździe. – Do jutra, ludzie! – krzyknął do nich jeszcze starając się brzmieć radośnie.

ooo

Możliwe, że był tchórzem, ale unikał ojca. Oczywiście musieli w końcu porozmawiać o tym, dlaczego nie widywał się z watahą, ale przyznanie się do tak sromotnej porażki nie było łatwe. Nigdy nie pasował i chociaż wmawiał sobie na siłę, że wszystko się ułoży – zaczynał mieć pewne wątpliwości. Nie musiał widzieć, jak Turnerowie zachowywali się w stosunku do siebie, żeby wiedzieć, że rodzina była najważniejsza. A, kiedy wataha składała się z różnych członków – hierarchia się tylko komplikowała. Sądził, że Scott będzie wiecznie Drugim Dereka, ale Cora była bardziej logicznym wyborem. Dziewczyna posiadała wiedzę, której nie mieli oni. Była rodzoną wilkołaczycą i nic nie mogło tego przebić.

Zresztą Scott do tej pory miał problemy z kontrolą – szczególnie, gdy Allison była w pobliżu.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego znowu zamykasz się w swoim pokoju? – spytał go ojciec pojawiając się niespodziewanie w drzwiach.

Ian miał rację – to było przerażające, że ktokolwiek był w stanie go podejść. Z drugiej, jednak strony wiedział, że jego ojciec miał pewne szanse w starciu z wilkołakiem, a to pocieszało.

\- Randka się nie udała? – spytał jego ojciec, gdy nie odpowiedział.

\- Ian musi się uczyć – odparł. – Poza tym… nie umawiamy się już.

Jego ojciec przewrócił oczami.

\- Tak, tak, wilkołacze połówki pomarańczy – powiedział cierpko. – Miłość i związek nie są oparte tylko na hormonalnych szaleństwach organizmu. To przede wszystkim praca, zrozumienie i wiele godzin rozmów.

\- To nie tak funkcjonuje – odparł Stiles, odrywając się w końcu od książki.

Nie było sensu udawać, że się uczy, gdy nie potrafił się skupić. Jego ojciec również go, aż za łatwo rozszyfrowywał.

\- On mnie nie chce – powiedział całkiem szczerze. – I ja już go również. To dobry przyjaciel, tato – dodał z pewnością w głosie, która powinna definitywnie zakończyć temat.

Jego ojciec jedynie uniósł brew do góry, jakby nie wierzył. I może, dlatego zaczęli się od siebie oddalać ze Scottem. Nie wiedział, jak to jest mieć tak mocno rozwinięty instynkt. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, a Scott nie umiał tego wyjaśnić. Dla niego było oczywistym, że musi spotykać się z Allison za wszelką cenę. Że musiał słuchać alfy. Że Derek zajął miejsce Petera i przejął kontrolę nad całym Beacon Hills. Nikt nie kwestionował alfy i Stiles nie potrafił się podporządkować czemuś, nie znając powodu – bez argumentów i ani jednego słowa. A tego, wtedy od niego oczekiwano.

Teraz zaczynał to powoli pojmować. I widział, że to jest kolejna z rzeczy, której nie wyjaśni ojcu. Obaj musieliby być wilkołakami. Instynkt był sprawą złożoną, podobnie jak wilk, który protestował przeciwko Ianowi. Ugryzienie zmieniło wszystko i trochę tak, jak w przypadku Scotta – zniszczyło mu życie, które miał zaplanowane. Mógł pożegnać się z wymarzonymi studiami.

\- Wydaje się nieodpowiedni, tato. To tak jak patrzysz na sałatkę z brokułów i wiesz, że smakuje nie najgorzej, ale wolałbyś pizzę – powiedział całkiem szczerze i oczy jego ojca otworzyły się szerzej. – Sałatka z brokułów to coś, co pozwoli ci przeżyć i jest zdrowa. Ale to pizza da ci szczęście.

\- Ale, ty wolisz sałatki z brokułów – odparł jego ojciec. – Wiem o tym od lat. I nie mówię tutaj o kuchni. Wolisz sałatki z brokułów, które są bezpieczne i nie oznaczają żadnego ryzyka.

\- Ryzyka? – roześmiał się Stiles. – Tato, biegałem pośród wilków, dosłownie. Ryzyko to moje drugie imię.

\- W kwestii związków, Stiles – westchnął jego ojciec cierpiętniczo.

\- Hello! A ten wiersz, który recytowałem Lydii? – spytał urażony.

Najwyraźniej był niedostatecznie klarowny. Podejmował ryzyko, od kiedy pamiętał. To on pierwszy wybrał się na poszukiwania ciała w Rezerwacie, przeciwstawił się Peterowi i uratował Corę. I nigdy się nie zawahał. Jego ojciec pod tym względem się mylił.

\- No tak, ale Lydia była bezpiecznym wyborem. Wiedziałeś, że odmówi. Wiedziałeś od samego początku – odparł jego ojciec spokojnie. – Prawda? – spytał, spoglądając na niego tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami.

Stiles poczuł, że w jego ustach robi się sucho. Jakaś część niego wiedziała, że Lydia nie była tym czego chciał. I wiedział, jak nikłe są jego szanse. Jednak przecież życie polegało na tym, aby walczyć. Prawdę mówiąc pojęcia nie miał, co zrobiłby z taką dziewczyną jak Lydia, gdyby dostał swoją szansę, ale nie o to przecież chodziło.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – spytał ostrożnie.

Jego ojciec wzruszył ramionami.

\- Znam cię, Stiles. Wiesz, że jedyna twoja przyjaźń została zawiązana jeszcze przed śmiercią mamy? Wydawało mi się potem, że boisz się kogoś wpuścić, żebyś znowu nie został opuszczony – powiedział ojciec.

\- Tato – zaczął, ale słowa zamarły mu w ustach.

\- Śmierć, to naturalna sprawa – ciągnął dalej jego ojciec. – Ludzie odchodzą. Nie możemy ich czasem powstrzymać. Ratowałeś Scotta i ratujesz ich dalej, ale wydawało mi się od samego początku, że czekasz kiedy cię zostawią.

\- I zostawili – przyznał gorzko.

Jego ojciec pokiwał głową, wcale tego nie negując ku jego zaskoczeniu. Zapadła między nimi niewygodna cisza. Nieczęsto rozmawiali o mamie, ale nigdy nie myślał o tym jaki wpływ na jego życie miała jej śmierć. Wiedział, że osaczył trochę Scotta, ale tym bardziej nie wtrącał się w jego związek z Allison później. I Scott oddalił się od niego. Scott go zostawił. Zdrada smakowała fatalnie na języku, więc starał się o tym nie myśleć. Może, gdyby nie Ian zostałby sam. Albo zostałby mu Danny, który nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu wilkołaków.

Ian jednak nie zastąpił Scotta. Jego ojciec mylił się, sugerując, że przy kolejnej stracie, Stiles się przestraszył i znalazł sobie kogoś nowego. Turner był kimś innym. Obaj sobie imponowali, ich umysły były kompatybilne. To był całkiem inny rodzaj połączenia. Przy Ianie nie czuł się sidekickiem. Podziwiali się nawzajem i może czasem, po prostu potrzebował, aby ktoś mu powiedział, że odwalił kawał dobrej roboty.

Potrzebował kogoś na kogo mógł liczyć. Scott niestety nigdy nie był na tyle solidnym przyjacielem.

Derek nigdy mu nawet nie podziękował za zarwane noce.

Możliwe, że widział wszystko jednowymiarowo z powodu rozmowy z Corą, ale to była kolejna zdrada, której się dopuszczali. Rozumiał Dereka – musiał wybrać siostrę, ale pozostali znali go lepiej. I teraz nareszcie był jednym z nich – przynajmniej fizycznie.

\- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Mówisz, że to moja wina, że nie umiem się otworzyć, że się boję – powiedział z goryczą w głosie. – Ale już próbowałem. Myślałem, że jesteśmy rodziną, ale się pomyliłem. I teraz jest tak samo. Nie zdradzają mnie po raz pierwszy. Nawet nie po raz drugi. Jest po prostu tak jak zawsze – przyznał cierpko.

\- Nie chodziło mi o…

\- Nie – powiedział potrząsając głową. – Mylisz się też w stosunku do Iana. To nie jest zamiennik Scotta, nie zostawię go tak, jak Scott zostawił mnie. Jest świetnym gościem. Dla niego nie liczyło się to, czy jestem człowiekiem. Dla niego nawet za bardzo nie liczy się to, że jestem wilkołakiem – dodał, bo to zaskakująco stanowiło prawdę.

Ian zerwał z nim, bo wiedział, że prędzej czy później do tego musiałoby dojść. Stiles czuł to całym sobą. Jego przemiana schrzaniła coś dobrego, co mogło mu się przydarzyć. Nawet jeśli miała to być, pieprzona sałatka z brokułów.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek wkradł się do niego przez okno, co przyjemnie przypomniało mu o porzuconym na pewien czas zwyczaju. Smutny był fakt, że Stiles po raz pierwszy nie przestraszył się, a jego serce nie zabiło mocniej. Słyszał i czuł alfę zanim ten pojawił się w jego pokoju, więc mógł przygotować się na spotkanie.

Kołdra została podciągnięta pod samą brodę, gdy udawał, że tak naprawdę się uczył, a nie czytał komiksy.

Hale rozejrzał się po jego pokoju, jakby sprawdzał jak wiele zmieniło się od jego ostatniej wizyty. Jego nozdrza pracowały ze zdwojoną siłą i Stiles nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy Derek wie, że masturbował się tego ranka. Nie przebrał pościeli, ale w zasadzie zapach nie był, aż tak silny. Na pewno zakłócały go inne rzeczy – jak moczony w occie flamaster i stare księgi cuchnące kurzem i ziołami, które wypożyczył mu Deaton, a które Stiles zapewne powinien zwrócić, skoro nie będzie już uprawiał magii.

Zanim zaczął tak naprawdę naukę, musiał ją skończyć, i to trochę bolało.

Wzrok Dereka w końcu zatrzymał się na nim i mężczyzna zdjął z siebie kurtkę. Jego koszulka pachniała jak płyn do płukania tkanin, co zapewne było dowodem na to, że Cora tylko pozowała na jedną z tych okropnych kobiet, które krzyczały na wszystkich. Tak naprawdę potrafiła się opiekować – przynajmniej bratem, o którego od dawna nikt tak nie dbał.

Stiles spojrzał na niego i westchnął, gdy cisza w pokoju przedłużała się. Scott, co prawda powiedział, że Derek wyglądał na wybitego z równowagi przez cały dzień, ale to tym bardziej nie wróżyło dobrze. Ian miał kolokwia i projekty, na które musiał się przygotować, więc wymienili kilka smsów i na dobrą sprawę nie miał się jak uspokoić. Jego ojciec tylko dołożył mu na barki kolejny "talerz". A Stiles lubił brokuły. W innym wypadku nie gotowałby ich tak często.

Chociaż, to było kłamstwo. Lubił swojego ojca żywego, a jeśli to oznaczało zieleninę – mógł się poświęcić. Nie był hedonistą, ale zaznajomił się z epikureizmem, więc brał to, co życie mu dawało i nie oglądał się za siebie. Wbrew temu, co sądził jego ojciec, walczyli ze Scottem zbyt długo o akceptację.

\- O co chodzi z brokułami? – spytał Derek, marszcząc brwi i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że coś musiało wymknąć mu się na głos.

Krew uderzyła na jego policzki, gdy uśmiechał się zawstydzony.

\- Ojciec ich nie lubi – odparł, starając się pokryć swoje zmieszanie, ale Derek mu nie uwierzył.

Nie do końca, przynajmniej.

Zapach ciastek powoli wypełniał przestrzeń i Stiles miał ochotę wtulić się w poduszkę. Jego podręczniki leżały porzucone na dywanie, a powinien się uczyć. Pokusa, jednak była naprawdę wielka.

\- Zamierzasz tak sterczeć? Czy mam ci coś poszukać? – spytał w końcu zniechęcony.

Derek zerknął na niego przelotnie, zanim jego wzrok zatrzymał się na wciąż włączonym laptopie.

\- Cora zajmuje się tym teraz – przyznał Hale i coś nieprzyjemnego zaczęło zaciskać się wokół jego gardła.

Starał się panować nad biciem serca, ale nie wychodziło mu to tak genialnie, gdy Iana nie było z boku. Zawsze podejrzewał, że prywatna cheerleaderka zdziałałaby w jego przypadku cuda. Scott miał Allison, ale jego metoda walki z przemianą wymagała większych pokładów energii. Może, dlatego był tak zmęczony za każdym razem.

Nie wiedział do końca jak to rozumieć. Nie miał żadnego miejsca w watasze, zanim nie stał się wilkołakiem, więc fakt, że podczas jego nieobecności – o której nie ostrzegł – siostra Dereka przejęła jego obowiązki, zapewne powinien go cieszyć. Nigdy w końcu nie chciał być tylko reasercherem. Jednak, to mimo wszystko bolało. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, że podziwiano go za jego umiejętności, chociaż nikt nie mówił tego na głos.

Nie miał szans wsławić się fizyczną sprawnością. Był lepszy od ludzi, ale w tej chorej hierarchii rodem z dżungli nadal plasował się dużo poniżej pozostałych. Scott stał się po prostu nastolatkiem, którym mógłby być, gdyby nie astma, która trzymała go na tyłku.

\- Jeśli chcesz jej pomagać, to byłoby cudowne – powiedział szybko Derek, pewnie dlatego, że nieprzyjemna woń odrzucenia zaczęła od niego ponownie bić.

Nie czuł jej, ale podejrzewał, że pewnie się gdzieś ukrywała. Derek był w końcu alfą, więc jego zmysły działały jeszcze sprawniej niż jego własne. A jego węch go przerażał. Odnalazł stare kanapki sprzed prawie pół roku. A wolałby, aby takie skarby pozostały pogrzebane pod jego łóżkiem na wieczne czasy.

Hale używający słowa 'cudowne' bez sarkazmu postawił go w stan gotowości. Derek wyglądał całkiem normalnie, pomijając fakt, że chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd się znali odwiesił swoją kurtkę na oparcie jego krzesła i chyba zamierzał usiąść na meblu. Jak normalny człowiek, którym wiedzieli, że nie jest. Kosmici mogliby wylądować na dachu jego domu i byłby mniej zszokowany niż w obecnej sytuacji.

Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się podejrzliwie Derekowi, ale nie czuł nic poza odurzającą, słodką wonią, od której zaczynał się uzależniać. I na samą myśl, że mógłby jej nie poczuć, dostawał ataku paniki. Jego ojciec mylił się – otworzył się na nich, na watahę. I mogli mu odebrać ten zapach. Jeśli taki aromat miał dom nie zamierzał go tracić.

Scott nigdy nie mówił mu o więzi. Po prostu powiedział, że istniała. Stiles, jednak nie wyobrażał sobie, aby cokolwiek związanego z Peterem mogło być tak cudowne. Ten zapach zafascynował go już na samym początku i nie potrafił przestać o nim myśleć. Na szczęście, jednak otaczał go cały czas.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? – spytał w końcu Stiles, nie potrafiąc ocenić ile tak naprawdę spędzili w swoim towarzystwie milcząc.

Jeszcze niedawno paplałby bez sensu, a Derek kazałby mu się zamknąć. I może życzenie Hale'a stało się, bo stracił chęć do mówienia. Jego mózg zbyt zajmowało wszystko to, co działo się wokół. Do tej pory musiał analizować, aby nadrabiać to, co jego znajomi mieli na wyciągnięcie ręki. A teraz docierały do niego wszelkie bodźce i oceniał sytuację w ciągu kilku chwil.

Co dziwne, Derek nie wydawał się tym zachwycony. Alfa spinał się w jego towarzystwie, chodząc na palcach, co nie było normalne w ich relacji. Jeśli zaczynał się nim męczyć – Stiles chciał o tym wiedzieć wcześniej.

Derek nadal milczał, a potem sięgnął po jeden z jego podręczników i zaczął go przeglądać, kompletnie ignorując jego zniecierpliwione westchnięcie. Zapomniał, że Hale nigdy tak naprawdę nie odpowiadał na jego pytania. Nie, gdy nie widział w tym swojego lub watahy interesu. I przynajmniej, to się nie zmieniło.

\- Scott mówił, że mieliście klasówkę z biologii – rzucił Derek mimochodem i Stiles uniósł brew, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę gdzie miałoby ich to poprowadzić. – Byłem całkiem niezły z biologii – dodał Hale.

Stiles starał się unieść swoją brew jeszcze wyżej, ale to fizycznie wydawało się niemożliwe. I bezsensowne również, bo Hale na niego nie patrzył, co było tylko trochę irytujące. Coś mówiło mu, że Derek mimo wszystko nie przegapił nawet drgnięcia jego powieki.

\- I? – spytał w końcu.

\- Moglibyście się uczyć w domu watahy – rzucił Derek.

\- To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł – odparł Stiles.

\- Ona nie pozwoli ci tam być, jeśli nie będziesz tego tak naprawdę chciał – poinformował go Derek i Stiles nawet nie udawał, że nie wie o kim rozmawiają.

Skutecznie omijali temat Cory przez ostatnie dwie minuty i powinien być z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Może pachniał jak ofiara. Nie byłby zaskoczony. Zawszy miał ten vibe, który sprawiał, że wszelkie drapieżniki z okolicy rzucały się na niego. Z Jacksonem na czele.

\- Czyli mam wam uratować życie jeszcze raz? Szczerze, Derek, mało zrobiłem? – spytał, grając w otwarte karty.

Hale spojrzał na niego tym swoim intensywnym wzrokiem, który zawsze oznaczał kłopoty. Stiles zawsze wtedy lądował plecami oparty o ścianę, z silną ręką wokół swojego gardła. Może gdyby był wilkołakiem, odebrałby to, jako doprowadzenie do porządku. Jednak dla niego, to zawsze była zwykła napaść. Nigdy zresztą nie był pewien za, co dokładnie obrywał. Derek wydawał się go karać za wszystko.

\- Nie lubisz mnie – oznajmił mu alfa z pewnością w głosie i Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka, bo zabrzmiało to cholernie ostatecznie.

Nie śmiał zresztą zaprzeczyć. W obecnej chwili zabrzmiałoby to jak kłamstwo. Oberwał dostatecznie wiele razy, aby negatywne emocje stały się częścią jego myśli o Dereku. Nie mógł, jednak powiedzieć, że życzył mu śmierci i na tym mniej więcej opierała się ich relacja. Hale też wydawał się chcieć, aby Stiles żył. I to wystarczało.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle zgodziłeś się na to, żebym stał się członkiem watahy? – spytał trochę zniechęcony. – Nienawidzisz mnie – prychnął, ponieważ jeśli mieli już grać w otwarte karty mogli to zrobić naprawdę.

W spodniach i ze szklankami w dłoniach. To był najwyraźniej jeden z tych gorszych dni, które ciągnęły się od kilku tygodni i nie chciały się skończyć. Problem w tym, że Derek wpatrywał się w niego mocno zaskoczony, jakby napomknięcie o nienawiści było dla niego nowością.

\- Nie nienawidzę cię – powiedział Hale marszcząc brwi tak bardzo, że prawie się stykały.

I nie słyszał w jego głosie kłamstwa. Jego serce biło równo, biorąc pod uwagę, jak niezręczną rozmowę przeprowadzali. Stiles nie potrafił mu jednak wierzyć. I może, to był kolejny powód, dla którego było tak źle.

\- Jasne – prychnął, siadając prosto na łóżko. – Przypomnij sobie… a czekaj… wszystko. Czy, kiedykolwiek wyciągnąłeś do mnie rękę? – spytał, wiedząc, że był trochę niesprawiedliwy.

Ostatni rok krążył wokół Scotta i Dereka walczących z Peterem, a potem przeciwstawiającym się złu, które budziło się w Beacon Hills. Problemy Stilesa schodziły na bok, ale były ku temu racjonalne powody jak ciągłe zagrożenie śmiercią.

Derek otworzył usta, aby coś dodać, ale on jeszcze nie skończył.

\- I te ciągłe żarty ze mnie – ciągnął dalej, wyliczając. – Zapraszaliście mnie na zebrania, kiedy wam odpowiadało. Jeśli nie, szedłem w odstawkę. Kiedy mnie potrzebowaliście, przychodziłeś w środku nocy, ale kiedy ja cię potrzebowałem – głos mu się załamał na wspomnienie o bliźniaczych alfach. – Nieważne. Chciałem, żeby któryś z was mi pomógł utrzymać przykrywkę. Mój ojciec mógł się o tym wszystkim nie dowiedzieć, gdybyście mnie posłuchali ten jeden raz.

\- Cały czas się słucham – wtrącił Derek pospiesznie, a jego oczy błyszczały czerwienią.

\- Gówno prawda! Słyszysz mnie, ale mnie nie słuchasz. I o co chodziło z tym ciągłym popychaniem? – spytał, ponieważ jeśli już sobie wygarniali, to mogli równie dobrze przejść dzień po dniu. – Nie dość ci było tego, że nawet gdybyś był zwykłym człowiekiem, to jesteś dwa razy większy ode mnie? Zrozumiałem przekaz za pierwszym razem, Derek. Nikt ci nie dorówna. Nie, żebym próbował – warknął. – Przyjaciele nie uderzają jeden drugiego, bez cholernego powodu! – krzyknął, ignorując fakt, że jego ojciec był na parterze.

\- Cały czas się mi przeciwstawiałeś! – warknął Derek, zrywając się na równe nogi.

\- A, dlaczego nie miałbym?! Jesteś idiotą! Twoja strategia na życie polegała na tym, żeby mieszkać pod gołym niebem i chwytać byka za rogi. Strzelają? Jaki problem? Przecież Stiles przyniesie tojad i wszyscy przeżyjemy! – wrzasnął. – Co z tego, że boli? Przecież to jest oczywiste, że życie boli! No i nie zapominajmy, że jak Stiles był w końcu szczęśliwy, to musieliśmy mu utrudnić najwspanialszą rzecz, która mu się w życiu przydarzyła! – dodał podniesionym tonem, a oczy Dereka zabłyszczały czerwienią na samo wspomnienie o Ianie.

Stiles sądził, że zaraz znowu wyląduje plecami w ścianie, z dłonią Dereka zaciskając się wokół jego szyi, ale Hale spuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała, dysząc ciężko. Wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu i Stiles zaczynał odczuwać coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia. Wiedział, że Laura była dla niego wszystkim i był w rozsypce po jej śmierci. Ale przetrwali to. Scott też miał gorszy okres, który prze-wegetowali. Krok do przodu i dwa kroki w tył.

\- Zmieniłem się – powiedział cicho Derek, i to też była, cholerna prawda.

Alfa nadal się nie uśmiechał, ale był o wiele spokojniejszy. I nie próbował go udusić na każdym kroku, co było całkiem nie najgorszą odmianą od tego, co było zwykle.

\- Dbałem o ciebie – dodał cicho Derek i Stiles sądził, że się przesłyszał.

\- Co? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie powinieneś być w to wmieszany, ale nie chciałeś się odczepić – powiedział szczerze alfa i te słowa zawisły między nimi ciężko. – Musiało ci się w końcu coś stać. I stało się – dodał, robiąc głębszy wdech. – I, cokolwiek bym zrobił, cokolwiek bym nie zrobił…

\- Kiedy dzwoniłem, już byłem ranny – poinformował go, wiedząc nagle, że Derek w ten niezdarny sposób próbuje go przeprosić za to, że został zaatakowany.

Mięśnie szczęki wilkołaka napięły się, gdy walczył z tym, żeby czegoś jeszcze nie dodać. Jego tęczówki wyglądały prawie ludzko w tym nikłym świetle, które rzucała lampa z ulicy.

Chciał dodać pół żartem, pół serio, że definicja jego dbania o ludzi jest trochę pokręcona, ale to nie był dobry moment.

\- Zmieniłem się – powtórzył Hale uparcie i Stiles nie mógł mu zaprzeczyć. – A ty nie dajesz mi szansy – dodał. – Chciałem, żebyś był z Ianem. To było dobre dla ciebie. Dopiero potem to zrozumiałem. Chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej – wyjaśnił mu, chociaż mówienie przychodziło mu z wyraźnym trudem. – Dlatego trzymałem się z dala, ale nie możecie być razem – rzucił jeszcze i patrzył na niego swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem, czekając chyba na jego reakcję.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Wiem o czym mówisz i nie jesteśmy z Ianem razem. To byłoby dziwne – przyznał, czując się nagle niezręcznie.

Derek kiwnął głową i przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że z ramion wilkołaka spadł spory ciężar.

\- Przestań mnie nienawidzić, a moja siostra cię zaakceptuje. Ostatnia osoba, którą zaprosiłem do naszego domu, a która mnie nienawidziła, zabiła całą naszą rodzinę – przypomniał mu Hale, zanim zdjął kurtkę z oparcia krzesła i ruszył w kierunku okna, zostawiając go ogłuszonego.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles czuł się nieswojo. Derek miał w pewnym sensie rację, jeśli chodziło o jego niechęć. Daleko mu było, jednak do nienawiści. Zresztą jego 'nie lubię cię' wywodziło się bardziej z faktu, że Derek nie lubił jego. Więc koło się zamykało, bo Hale nigdy nie dał po sobie poznać żadnych innych emocji, a nikt normalny, rzucania po ścianach i ciągłego warczenia nie odbiera jako formy 'dbania' o kogokolwiek. Nie żyli w świecie zwierząt, gdzie porozumiewano się w ten sposób.

Jego ojciec cicho zapukał do drzwi i spojrzał na otwarte okno, unosząc brew. Stiles nie sądził, że będzie musiał tłumaczyć, jakie odwiedziny go spotkały. Jego ojciec musiał słyszeć przynajmniej część tego, co sam powiedział. I może odczuwał trochę wyrzuty sumienia, bo Derek był dobrym alfą. Powiedział mu to wcześniej i mógł z czystym sercem, to podtrzymać. Nie uważał też, że przez Hale'a został zaprzepaszczony jego związek z Ianem. To nie Derek go ugryzł. Derek nigdy mu tego nie zaproponował.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał ojciec.

\- Brokuły się buntują – odparł, nie wiedząc nawet, dlaczego to powiedział.

Derek w zasadzie nie był brokułem. Derek nie był niczym. Nie był pizzą, ta by go uwielbiała.

Brwi jego ojca zmarszczyły się jeszcze bardziej, więc może Stiles osiągnął stadium, w którym bredził trzy po trzy.

ooo

Cora spoglądała na niego uważnie, gdy przekroczył próg domu watahy. Erica siedziała rozłożona na kanapie i oglądały jeden z tych głupawych seriali, gdzie bohaterowie chodzą bez koszulek. Gardził fabułą, ale potrafił docenić widoki, więc zerknął delikatnie na ekran.

\- Jest Derek? – spytał ciekawie.

Nie widzieli się cały dzień, ale rozmowa, którą odbyli dobę wcześniej wciąż tkwiła w jego głowie niczym drzazga. Jego emocje szalały i rozumiał, że to oznaczało emocjonalne przywiązanie do Hale'a albo po prostu ludzką empatię. Czasami łatwo było zapomnieć, że Derek stracił całą swoją rodzinę, gdy ten zachowywał się jak maszyna bez uczuć. Chociaż to nie było odpowiednie określenie. Derek był po prostu czasami wredny.

Może uaktywniało się to, gdy czuł się zagrożony, ale Stiles, nawet teraz nie miał sił, ani możliwości, aby jakkolwiek zadziałać na jego niekorzyść. Cora musiała czuć jak słaby był, gdy wiedział, że wataha nie do końca go akceptowała. Stał na skraju dosłownie zostania omegą i Scott obserwował go zmartwiony przez ostatnie dni, ale nie mówił ani słowa, obawiając się zapewne kolejnej kłótni.

Cora spojrzała na niego, unosząc do góry jedną brew, jakby chciała zapytać czy faktycznie sądził, że mu odpowie. Derek, jednak schodził już na parter zaalarmowany jego obecnością. Może po tej rozmowie powinien był spędzić kilka dni w samotności i przeanalizować wszystko. On jednak był całkiem świadom, że zdania o kimś nie zmienia się ot tak.

\- Chcesz pobiegać razem po lesie? – spytał, zanim straci całą odwagę, na którą zbierał się przez prawie dobę.

Derek wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale w kącikach jego ust pojawił się niewielki uśmiech.

\- Jasne – odparł Hale.

ooo

Derek mógł poruszać się szybciej – Stiles był tego całkiem świadom. Jednak nie pozwolił mu zostać w tyle, i to było dziwnie miłe. Nigdy nie wyświadczali sobie uprzejmości, i to było coś nowego. Słyszał jak szybko biło jego serce i dźwięki lasu były tłumione przez ich nierówne oddechy. A, jednak był całkiem świadom otaczającej go przyrody. Wiedział dokładnie, gdzie znajdowała się cholerna wiewiórka, która wydawała te chroboczące odgłosy, gdy próbowała dostać się do swojego orzecha.

Nie musiał, nawet za bardzo wytężać zmysłów, co było inne. Ian zmuszał go do skoncentrowania się, ale z drugiej strony był tylko przyjacielem, który nigdy miał się nie stać jego alfą. Jego doświadczenie było spore, ale najwyraźniej nie mogło zastąpić więzi, która formowała się już od momentu, gdy Stiles podjął decyzję o powrocie.

Derek zatrzymał się na jednym z pagórków i spojrzał w dół na Beacon Hills. Zmarszczka między jego brwiami świadczyła tym razem o skupieniu, a nie wściekłości jak przeważnie. Stiles starał się wsłuchać w to samo, ale dźwięki ulicy zagłuszały wszystko. Wilgotny aromat ziemi, ostry zapach zwierząt i resztek futra, które zostawiły, gdy ocierały się o korę drzew był mu bliższy w tej chwili. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że Derek odbiera dźwięki oddalone od nich o kilometry. Sprzyjające wiatry mogły je przecież nieść. Woda była równie genialnym nośnikiem. Uczyli ich tego w skautach, w których ze Scottem długo nie wytrzymali, bo astma McCalla okazała się reagować również na kurz ze ściółki leśnej oraz pyłki kwiatów.

A on był wspaniałym przyjacielem, więc odeszli wspólnie. Chociaż, to mogło mieć coś wspólnego z faktem, że Jackson straszył go, że niedźwiedzie zjedzą jego chudy tyłek.

Co zabawniejsze nie cierpiał lasu przez kilka kolejnych lat. I nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego wyciągnął Scotta z łóżka tamtej nocy. Teraz to skupisko drzew nie wyglądało na tak niebezpieczne może przez to, że to on był tutaj głównym drapieżnikiem.

Zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy poczuł coś dziwnego w klatce piersiowej. Jakby ktoś uderzył go wprost w miejsce, gdzie pod cienką skórą kryło się jego serce. Wiedział, że to tylko wrażenie, ale i tak rozejrzał się wokół podejrzliwie, szukając źródła. Rezerwat był pełen magii. Deaton pokazał mu jak wyglądała mapa mocy miasta i nie był zaskoczony, że w latach swojej świetności watahę Hale uważano za najsilniejszą. Nie chodziło tylko o mnogość jej członków czy mądrość alfy, ale naturalne położenie względem linii mocy, które przecinały się tutaj. I nic dziwnego, że wszelkie stwory tak chętnie tutaj ściągały.

Derek spojrzał na niego, jakby nie wiedział, skąd to nagłe spięcie i Stiles odetchnął trochę z ulgą. Gdyby, ktokolwiek się do nich podkradł, Hale wiedziałby w końcu jako pierwszy. To było jego terytorium i jego dom. A nawet jeśli pachniał ulubionymi ciastkami Stilesa, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

ooo

Był trochę zaskoczony, gdy dostrzegł, że Derek czeka na niego następnego dnia pod szkołą. Hale nie zdjął okularów przeciwsłonecznych, gdy opierał się o swój samochód, przypominając bardziej siebie przez lat, ale Stiles i tak czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Ich zawieszenie broni najwyraźniej nadal trwało.

Zresztą nie spał tak spokojnie jak poprzedniej nocy, od lat.

\- Scott, weźmiesz jeepa? – spytał Derek spokojnie.

Stiles oddawał swoje kluczyki, zanim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym, co robi i Hale uśmiechnął się krzywo. Stłumił bunt, który instynktownie odczuł. Przyzwyczajenie, jednak stawało się drugą naturą człowieka. I podszedł od strony pasażera do Camaro, w którym nie spędził znowuż, tak wielu godzin jakby chciał. Samochód był naprawdę świetny i robił wrażenie, bo nie umknęło mu jak Danny spoglądał na niego z drugiej strony parkingu.

Derek w zasadzie milczał i nie powiedział mu, gdzie się wybierają, a on nie pytał. Rozglądał się tylko ciekawie, bo Beacon Hills zostało dawno za nimi, ale zapach ciastek nadal unosił się w powietrzu. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy ich terytorium jest po prostu tak wielkie, czy to tylko mylne wrażenie spowodowane faktem, że alfa siedział w fotelu kierowcy.

\- Och – wyrwało mu się z ust, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że doskonale znał tę drogę.

Nie miał tylko pojęcia, dlaczego Derek miałby go zawozić na uczelnię Iana. Nie skakali sobie do gardeł, ale byli dalecy od przyjaźni. Nadal czuł kumulujące się między nimi napięcie. Jeśli to była kwestia praw do własności nad nim, zamierzał im skopać tyłki.

\- Zacieśnianie więzów z Turnerami? – spytał ciekawie, ale Derek nawet nie drgnął.

\- Poszperamy w bibliotece – odparł Hale, skręcając wprost na ogromny parking. – To była uczelnia Laury. Miałem tutaj studiować po skończeniu szkoły średniej – dodał Derek tonem, który Stiles potrafił nazwać tylko konwersacyjnym.

Na końcu języka miał, że planował dla siebie Stanford, ale to było nagle tak odległe, że niemal w innej galaktyce. Ian zapewne nie byłby, aż tak temu pomysłowi przeciwny, ale sama myśl o opuszczeniu domu teraz, wydawała mu się zła. Nie spodziewał się, że sam przyblokuje swoje marzenia, ale chyba właśnie tak się powoli stawało. Scott chciał zostać w Beacon Hills z matką. Lydia zamierzała wyjechać, ale i tak nigdy nie wierzył w to, że będzie się marnować w tak małym mieście.

Nie był do końca przekonany, co planowała Allison, ale Erica i Boyd powoli szukali już pracy w mieście. Isaac wciąż próbował do siebie dojść po mieszkaniu we własnym domu i nikt w zasadzie nie naciskał na niego w kwestii przyszłości.

Zastanawiał się czy powinien zapytać o kierunek, który Dereka interesował, ale Hale wysiadł z samochodu, nie dając mu szansy. Jego krok był pewny i szybki, jakby doskonale znał to miejsce. A Stiles zacisnął dłoń na komórce, zastanawiając się czy powinien poinformować Iana, że jest w okolicy. Przeważnie się spotykali na pizzy albo kawie, ale nie chciał tracić tych kilku chwil samotności z Derekiem.

Już na pierwszy rzut oka widział, że Hale się starał. Nie do końca tylko wiedział, o co. O to, żeby nie skoczyć mu do gardła? Czy starał się wykrztusić coś, co przypominałoby początki ludzkiej konwersacji.

Kilka studentek odwróciło się na widok Dereka, co tylko spowodowało u niego lekki uśmieszek. O ile się orientował Hale żył jak mnich, więc naprawdę nie miały szans, co go dość mocno bawiło, bo czuł ich zainteresowanie w powietrzu. Derek odwrócił się w jego stronę z miną, jakby chciał zapytać 'co go zatrzymuje' i Stiles schował telefon do swojej kieszeni, decydując, że zgadają się z Turnerem wieczorem.

\- Co chcesz dokładnie znaleźć? – spytał, machając przyjaźnie do bibliotekarki, z którą zdążył się już zaprzyjaźnić.

\- Coś o mojej rodzinie. Jak długo byli na tych terenach – odparł spokojnie Derek.

I Stiles bez wahania przeszedł do regałów ukrytych na samym końcu biblioteki.

ooo

Tej nocy nie śnił. Był tego pewien. Biegł, jednak przez las, i to nie było przyjemne. Jego mięśnie bolały, gdy wyciskał z siebie ostatki sił, ale był cały czas doganiany przez wilka, którego nie znał. Jego ramię bolało, coś boleśnie zaciskało się wokół jego klatki piersiowej. Czuł się tak, jakby był unoszony do góry dziwną siłą, której nie potrafił się oprzeć.

Coś wyrywano z niego, i to nie było przyjemne. Jego świat nie rozpadł się jeszcze, ale to była kwestia tylko kilku chwil. I nie budził się, co przerażało go jeszcze bardziej, bo czuł mokrą ziemię pod stopami. Zapach lasu, wilgotny i skomplikowany. Słodkawy aromat gnijących liści, ostre zioła, a przede wszystkim mdlącą woń własnego strachu, gdy spanikowany walczył o oddech, który jednocześnie bał się wziąć.

Jakby, to mogło sprawić, że ta moc dostanie się przez jego usta i go udusi.

I nagle otworzył oczy i nie był już w lesie, przynajmniej nie w Rezerwacie. Na pewno nie znajdował się też w swoim pokoju. Jego ręce były zbrukane krwią, a emocje, które czuł nie mogły należeć do niego, ponieważ on nie nienawidził. On chciał zabijać. Więc miotał się, chcąc wyrwać się ze snu, który nie był snem.

Wiedział doskonale, że nie miał wiele czasu, zanim obcy alfa zorientuje się, że nawiązali połączenie. Jednak zamarł, gdy dostrzegł zdjęcie Cory w swoich własnych rękach. Dziewczyna była młodsza i wyglądała na przestraszoną. Może taką znaleźli ja po pożarze, gdy zdecydowali się ją zabrać nie wiadomo, gdzie. Alfa miał plan, i to było chore, bo Stiles chciał wiedzieć. Jeśli jakieś niebezpieczeństwo zamierzało przekroczyć granice ich terytorium, powinien o nim poinformować.

Jednak te cholerne emocje były tak niespójne. Instynkt walczył cały czas z ludzką stroną, gdzie wilk wygrywał. I nie był potulnym pieskiem, który dawał się wyprowadzać na poranne biegi swojemu człowiekowi. Basior miał pełne panowanie nad ludzką, emocjonalną stroną i nie lubił jej. Stiles to wyraźnie czuł. I dławił się tym, bo jego własny wilk odpowiadał na tę agresję, przygotowując się do wycia.

Zagryzł usta, starając się nie pisnąć nawet słowa, a pot spływał mu po całym ciele. Nagle był i tu, i tu. Z rękami wbitymi we własne łóżko, gdy jego pazury dziurawiły materac. Ze zdjęciem Cory w dłoniach, gdy darł je okrwawionymi łapami na kawałki, niczym zapowiedź czegoś, co sprawiało mu satysfakcję. Czegoś, co przerażało go do głębi.

I nie miał pojęcia jak Scott czuł się wtedy, gdy Peter wchodził do jego głowy, ale zaczynał mieć pewien obraz, który sprawiał tylko, że zaczynało go mdlić. Wziął głębszy oddech, starając się rozluźnić mięśnie, bo jego ciało drgało od napięcia. Od walki, której wygrać nie mógł, a cholernie chciał. Drugi świat, który widział swoimi oczami przebijał się lekko na tle ciemnego nieba. Wilkołak podszedł do lustra, co wydało mu się początkowo dziwne, ale Stiles zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy widzi wyraźnie tego, który go ugryzł.

Chłopak nie był wiele starszy od niego, ale zaraz obok alfy stanął drugi, identyczny. Bliźniaki – pojawiło mu się w głowie i wiedział, że ma rację. Uśmiechali się szeroko, jakby właśnie go upolowali i poczuł jak próbują go do siebie przywołać, więc spanikowany zerwał się z łóżka, żeby w przypływie paniki uciec. Widział ich jednak pomimo zamkniętych oczu, co powinno mu powiedzieć w jak wielkich kłopotach był.

\- Chcieliśmy się przedstawić – powiedział jeden z nich, a potem po prostu znikli.


	16. Chapter 16

Nie spał dobrze tej nocy, ale też specjalnie się temu nie dziwił. Musieli znajdować się blisko, skoro mogli tak łatwo wejść do jego głowy. Rozważał nawet rozmowę ze Scottem na ten temat. McCall w końcu był jedynym, któremu udało się przeciwstawić swojemu alfie, a raczej temu, który go ugryzł. Wtedy, jednak czekałaby go długa rozmowa z Derekiem, a nie sądził, aby był na to gotowy.

Nie wiedział czego bliźniaki od niego chcieli. Nie wystosowali żadnych żądań. Nie przyzwali go, a przecież chyba chodziło im o powiększenie swojej watahy. Z jakiego innego powodu przemienialiby człowieka? Kolejna beta dawała im przewagę, ale nie sądził, aby to było takie proste. Nie rozumiał ich wzajemnej interakcji. Jak to działało? Byli jedną alfą w dwóch ciałach? Czy obaj zostali ugryzieni? Czy narodzili się w wilkołaczej rodzinie?

Nie miał odpowiedzi i to nie do końca mu to odpowiadało. Nie podejrzewał też, aby biblioteka przyniosła mu jakiekolwiek informacje. Ściąganie Iana nie wydawało mu się odpowiednie. To Derek był jego alfą. Turner dostatecznie wiele już dla niego zrobił. Tego długu zapewne szybko nie spłaci i nie chciał do tego dokładać kolejnych przysług.

Ojciec spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie podczas śniadania, ale najwyraźniej uznał, że jego dziwne zachowanie jest efektem ich wcześniejszej rozmowy. Zapewne nie ucieszyłby się, że w okolicy grasują kolejni przedstawiciele jego gatunku – tylko agresywniejsi i nie mający problemu z zabijaniem. W końcu nie chcieli tylko pobawić się z Corą w berka. Nie miał pojęcia o co im poszło, ale wyglądało na to, że ścigali ją od dłuższego czasu. Derek powinien znać szczegóły całego zajścia, chociaż z drugiej strony Hale nigdy nie był szczególnie bystry, jeśli chodziło o kłopoty związane z jego rodziną.

Stiles nie dziwił mu się. Gdyby stracił wszystkich, zależałoby mu na odzyskaniu kogokolwiek. Nagłe pojawienie się Cory wydawało mu się podejrzane. Skąd w ogóle wiedziała, że Derek znajdował się z powrotem w Beacon Hills, skoro pomieszkiwali w Nowym Jorku wraz z Laurą? Dlaczego nie skontaktowała się z nimi wcześniej?

\- Jakieś plany na popołudnie? – spytał jego ojciec.

\- Wataha – rzucił krótko bez wdawania się w szczegóły.

\- Powiedz temu swojemu alfie, że jeśli coś będzie na rzeczy, ma się ze mną skontaktować. I sprawdzę jak oceny twoje oraz Scotta – zagroził mu ojciec.

\- Derek zaproponował, żebyśmy uczyli się biologii pod jego okiem – odgryzł się. – Teraz wiem pod czyimi naciskami do głowy weszły mu te okropne pomysły.

\- Hale zaoferował się zostać twoim korepetytorem z biologii? – spytał jego ojciec z niedowierzaniem.

I coś w jego tonie nie do końca podobało się Stilesowi. Przede wszystkim brzmiało to o wiele zbyt dwuznacznie. I było trochę obrzydliwe. Chociaż może niekoniecznie. Derek był w sumie przystojny, jeśli nie zwracać uwagi na jego wieczną zmarszczkę między brwiami i minę zabójcy. Ostatnio, nawet spierał krew w ubrań przed wyjściem z domu. To był progres.

\- Dzisiaj na kolację brokuły – rzucił mściwie.

ooo

Cora przyglądała mu się jak zawsze, więc skrzyżował z nią wzrok, tym razem nie poddając się. Wspomnienie bliźniaków wcale nie osłabło. Nadal miał wrażenie, że jego skóra była odrobinę zbyt mała. Jakby było w nim czegoś o wiele więcej i miał nadzieję, że to nie oznaczało, że w ciągu tego, cholernego snu przejęli nad nim kontrolę. Sprawdzał się, co kilka minut i starał się zwracać uwagę na każdą anomalię, ale to nie było łatwe. Tak wiele bodźców do niego napływało. Pocieszała go jedynie myśl, że gdyby tracił połączenie z Derekiem, zapewne nie czułby wszechobecnej woni ciastek. Zapach ich terytorium, jednak wypełniał jego płuca, a to tylko oznaczało, że więź była bezpieczna. Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Scott, a potem McCall oczywiście musiał spojrzeć na Corę, jakby sądził, że Stilesowi w tym względzie potrzebne było wsparcie.

Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek musiał stawać po jego stronie. W watasze nie było stron. Wewnętrzne podziały nie były im potrzebne. Nie był też słaby – Ian nauczył go tego i owego. Zaczął panować nad sobą o wiele szybciej od Scotta i może McCall był dłużej wilkołakiem, ale to o niczym nie świadczyło.

\- Tak, w najlepszym - skłamał i nie starał się tego nawet maskować.

Erica uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę krzywo. Derek zebrał ich za domem tego popołudnia, bo najwyraźniej mieli zacząć ćwiczyć. Nie widział nigdzie Hale'a, co pewnie nie powinno go tak niepokoić. Derek miał tendencje do podążania własnymi ścieżkami i chociaż wczorajszy dzień spędzili razem, przecież to nic nie znaczyło tak naprawdę. Doceniał jednak gest. Derek starał się naprawić swoje błędy, więc nie zamierzał mu w tym przeszkadzać.

\- Te alfy – zaczął, przypominając sobie znowu bliźniaków. – Dlaczego cię ścigali?- spytał.

Cora spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Rzadko odbierał od niej jakiekolwiek emocje, a i teraz nie było inaczej. Prócz lekkiego drgnięcia mięśni twarzy kontrolowała swój zapach. Do jego nozdrzy dostawała się tylko delikatna woń jej perfum. Ian twierdził, że urodzeni potrafili więcej, ponieważ wypływało to z natury ich ciała. Nic jednak nie mogło się ukryć przed alfą.

Oczy Cory zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Nie była na skraju przemiany, ale ewidentnie się wściekła. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że to jej naturalna reakcja na strach. Nie chciała pokazać im swojej słabości, więc po prostu przykryła to złością. Byli z Derekiem, cholernie do siebie podobni, bo Hale tym maskował swój smutek i ból.

\- Nie twój interes – warknęła. – Skąd, to nagłe zainteresowanie? Ta wataha nie odpowiada twoim wymaganiom? – prychnęła.

\- Nie mogę dowiedzieć się niczego o alfie, który mnie przemienił? – zdziwił się nieszczerze.

Nie zamierzał połykać przynęty, którą mu zarzuciła.

\- Wiesz, kim oni są – ciągnął dalej i Cora ruszyła w jego stronę.

Nie cofnął się, a ona go nie uderzyła, chociaż był nawet przygotowany na pierwszy cios. Zatrzymała się na centymetry od niego, spojrzał w dół trochę zaskoczony, że jest tyle niższa od niego. Może pierwszy raz stali twarzą w twarz. Scott wydawał się zaalarmowany, ale na szczęście nie próbował interweniować. Zresztą nie byli już sami. Czuł, że Derek stoi za nim i Cora spojrzała ponad jego ramieniem na swojego brata.

\- Kim oni są? – spytał.

\- Kimś, kogo nie chcesz poznać – warknęła Cora.

Akurat w tym się zgadzali.

ooo

Nie spodziewał się, że Ian będzie z nimi przebywał tak często, ale Derek zaprosił go jeszcze w ten sam weekend w ramach zacieśniania wilkołaczych więzi. Dziwne w tym wszystkim było to, że w zasadzie to nie było dziwne. Pod pewnymi względami związki wilkołacze były jednak cudowne. Nie odczuwał skrępowania, siedząc z Ianem na kanapie w domu Dereka. Może na tym polegała dorosłość? Nie mieli do siebie nieuzasadnionego żalu, ponieważ emocje – może nie tak silne, jak powinny być od samego początku – rozpłynęły się w niebyt. Może, nawet powinien czuć się oszukany, bo jeśli Ian od początku czuł do niego to, co teraz Stiles to, jednak był okradany. Byli przyjaciółmi, ale nawet nie tak dobrymi jak on i Scott. Znali się zbyt krótko, ale byli na dobrej drodze, żeby znaleźć się w tym samym punkcie.

A nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby polubić kogoś tak mocno, jak Scotta jeszcze nie tak dawno.

\- Jak kontrola? – spytał Ian.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Powiedziałbym, że o wiele za dobrze – stwierdził.

\- Pesymista – prychnął Turner. – Jesteś naturalny. Nie przejmuj się, aż tak bardzo. Stres też jest negatywnym bodźcem – przypomniał mu.

\- Jestem realistą. Pamiętam, jak długo Scott tracił panowanie nad sobą – mruknął pod nosem, ale McCall i tak spojrzał na niego urażony. – Zaatakowałeś mnie – wypomniał mu, nie starając się już szeptać, skoro i tak doskonale ich słyszano.

\- Bo byłeś gównianym nauczycielem – odparł Scott. – Wiesz, co zrobił? Napuścił na mnie takich wielkich facetów…

\- Ale się udało – pospiesznie wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – Nie liczy się metoda.

Ian uniósł brew, jakby mu nie wierzył, nawet przez sekundę. Stiles faktycznie, co innego twierdził jeszcze nie tak dawno. On jednak nie całował się z dziewczyną Scotta, więc McCall nie miał też powodów do całkiem uzasadnionej zemsty.

Ian spoglądał na niego tak, jakby z chęcią spytał jeszcze o coś, ale ewidentnie nie był to temat do podejmowania przy całej watasze. Derek może i zaprosił Turnera do domu, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że Ian nie był do końca przyjacielem. Może gdyby nie śledzili go początkowo, nie byłoby im głupio teraz, siedzieć z nim w salonie. Chociaż przynajmniej Erica nie wpychała w jego twarz swoich wielkich piersi. Nie do końca wiedział jak sprawy stały z nią i Boydem. Zeszli się jakoś, kiedy Derek ich ugryzł, ale nigdy nie potwierdzili, że faktycznie są tymi dwiema idealnymi połówkami pomarańczy. O tym po prostu nie rozmawiano, jakby stanowiło temat tabu. Uderzyło go to dopiero, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak nieporadnie Derek próbował mu wyjaśnić, jak to było z wilkołakami. Może ta pogadanka zastępowała tę o seksie, którą strzelali rodzice, gdy uznali to za sensowne.

Przez Scotta i resztę, nieszczęśliwie ojciec postanowił go niedawno uświadomić. Najwyraźniej mało mu było upokorzenia, które przeszli już raz obaj, kiedy próbował mu wyjaśnić, dlaczego zabezpieczenia są tak ważne w seksie heteryków. Przez doświadczenia homoseksualne też musieli przebrnąć obaj i pojęcia nie miał jakim cudem nie został impotentem. To mogło go uszkodzić na lata. Taka trauma miała wszelkie prawa trwać w nieskończoność.

Ian spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że skoro myślał o seksie pewnie jego ciało go zdradzało. I nikt tak jak Turner nie wiedziałby jaki to zapach.

Krew uderzyła w jego policzki. Ian uśmiechnął się krzywo, bez słowa komentarza, biorąc głębszy wdech.

ooo

\- Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? – spytał nie odwracając się nawet w stronę okna.

Stopy Dereka nie wydały dźwięku w spotkaniu z jego dywanem, ale intensywny zapach ciastek dało się wyczuć z wielu kilometrów. Hale musiał spacerować po swoim terytorium, co nie było znowuż takie niezwykłe.

\- Jesteś moją betą – poinformował go Hale, jakby to było dostatecznym powodem do odwiedzin bez zapowiedzi o tej porze.

I pewnie było w świecie Dereka. Jeszcze dwa dni temu krzyczeli na siebie, a przynajmniej tak zapamiętał ich kłótnię. Nie wiedział, że tyle emocji się w nim kłębiło, dopóki się z niego nie wylały. Nie obwiniał Dereka o wszystko. O większość, owszem. Dostatecznie wiele, żeby mieć problemy z zaufaniem jego ocenie sytuacji.

\- Okej – rzucił, odchylając się na obrotowym krześle.

Derek stał niezdecydowany na środku pokoju. Przeważnie Stiles leżał już w łóżku, kiedy Hale wpadał do jego pokoju, ale dzisiaj zasiedział się nad książkami. Derek spojrzał na niego, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie. Stiles, jednak nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego miałby się tłumaczyć z tego, że się uczy. W końcu przecież wszystkim zależało, żeby jego ojciec nie zaczął przyglądać się bliżej temu, co porabiała wataha.

\- Mogę usiąść? – spytał w końcu Derek.

\- Raczej – odparł, przewracając oczami.

Nie wiedział, odkąd Derek pytał o takie rzeczy. Hale, jednak bez zbędnego komentarza zajął miejsce na jego łóżku, wyglądając dalej dość nieswojo. Może, nawet wyśmiałby go, ale między nimi zapanowało, to dobrze znane napięcie, gdy żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa. Kiedy nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego Derek w ogóle, do niego przyszedł. Te wizyty nie były do końca niemiłe. Po prostu nigdy dotąd nie rozmawiał z Derekiem tak wiele. A co gorsza poznawał go jako człowieka. Nie wiedział, czy chce widzieć w Dereku coś więcej niż do tej pory, co było pewnie dziecinne i śmieszne, ale zmieniło się już tak wiele.

\- Co cię sprowadza? – spytał, starając się odprężyć, ale pod czujnym wzrokiem Hale'a, to wcale nie było takie proste.

\- Alfa Turner prosiła, żebyśmy podali jej szczegóły naszego spotkania z drzewcem sprzed kilku miesięcy – powiedział w końcu Derek.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dlaczego Ian nie… - zaczął i urwał, ponieważ Turner pewnie chciał spytać, kiedy widzieli się wcześniej, ale nie zrobił tego. – To jakaś wilkołacza metoda komunikacji? – spytał wprost.

\- Jesteście przyjaciółmi i szanuję to, ale nie mamy niczego na papierze. Przysługa za przysługę – poinformował go Derek. – Jest pod naszą ochroną. Nie powiem mu nie, ale chcę, żeby zwracał się do mnie, zanim zapyta ciebie.

W zasadzie, to nie była wielka cena za święty spokój. Stiles kiwnął głową. Ian najwyraźniej i tak zgodził się na to wcześniej, skoro jednak nie zwrócił się do niego bezpośrednio. To wydawało mu się śmieszne, chociaż z drugiej strony Derek musiał mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę. Może gdyby robił coś za plecami Hale'a, pokazałby tak alfie Turner, że wataha nie była do końca zgrana, że nie szanował Dereka jako swojego alfy, co było śmieszne. Hale miał jego szacunek. Stiles nadal się miotał, ale to był jego prywatny problem.

\- Jasne, żaden problem – odparł i kąciki ust Dereka drgnęły, jakby Hale walczył z uśmiechem.

Alfa podniósł się jakoś dziwnie, jak gdyby sprawiało mu to ból. Wydawało się, że chciał wyjść, a jednocześnie zostać. I Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie Derek nie wie, jak rozpocząć jakiś temat. Hale nie należał do najbardziej werbalnych. On jednak chyba po raz pierwszy nie miał pod ręką kompletnie niczego. A normalnie mógłby gadać i gadać.

\- Zobaczymy się jutro – rzucił w końcu Derek, zanim zniknął w ciemności.

Kiedy w godzinę później wsunął się pod pościel, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego łóżko nie nosi już tylko jego zapachu. Woń jego i ciastek, zmieszała się. I wiedział, że to nie tylko zapach terytorium, ale również alfy. I nic dziwnego, że Derek dziwnie zachowywał się siadając na jego łóżku. Pewnie nie chciał zostawiać swojego zapachu na powierzchni, w której Stiles spędza tak wiele czasu. Sam nie pomyślał o tym w takich kategoriach. Jego pokój był mieszanką zapachów i Scott siadywał na jego łóżku nie raz. Nie czuł, jednak woni McCalla, ale tylko słodycz Dereka, która nie powinna być tak cudowna. Nigdy nie myślał o tym, dlaczego każdy z nich pachnie akurat tak a nie inaczej, ale nagle wydawało mu się wariactwem, że ktoś tak z natury gorzki, kojarzy mu się z ciastkami i domem.

Zapach Dereka nie był taki zły i może to wytrącało go z równowagi. Wcale nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak zasnąć.


	17. Chapter 17

Zapach Dereka miał magiczne właściwości. Stiles od dawna nie spał tak dobrze. Nie bał się nawet koszmarów, czy bliźniaków wkradających się do jego myśli. Jego tarczą był słodkawy aromat ciastek, który pochodził od jego alfy i nie liczyło się, kto go ugryzł. Nie teraz i prawdopodobnie już nigdy, dopóki będzie czuł ten zapach.

Wydawało mu się to śmieszne już wtedy, kiedy nabierało kształtu myśli. Przede wszystkim zapach nie mógł odganiać złych demonów czy przeciwdziałać częściowemu opętaniu. A jednak spał tej nocy jak nigdy dotąd. Może od czasu śmierci jego matki. Albo jeszcze wcześniej, kiedy zachorowała i wyjechała do szpitala zostawiając go samego. Tymczasem teraz miał dziwną świadomość –pochodzącą z nie wiadomo jakiego źródła, że okres jego samotności zakończył się. Może wataha dawała mu wsparcie w ten sposób albo ta więź, o której cały czas chrzanił Derek, w końcu zaskoczyła, wiążąc ich faktycznie wraz z nim.

I chyba tym razem nie był im kulą u nogi.

Derek niespecjalnie chciał siadać na jego łóżku. Może obawiał się, że zapach zirytuje Stilesa. Zbyt krótko był wilkołakiem, żeby zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił, kiedy zaprosił alfę na swoją pościel. Jakoś nie potrafił sobie jednak tego wyrzucać. Nawet teraz, kiedy się już obudził, nie potrafił zdobyć się na to, żeby się podnieść. Ten zapach nadal utrzymywał się na jego pościeli, chociaż wymieszał się z jego własnym. Co może sprawiało, że był tym bardziej doskonały.

Cholernie cieszył się, że nikt nie widział go w tej chwili. Rozłożył szeroko dłonie wiercąc się pod przykryciem, bo drobinki zapachu zostawionego przez Dereka wzbijały w powietrze przy każdym jego ruchu. A potem zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie w ten sposób tylko skracał czas, kiedy miały tam pozostać. Derek po raz pierwszy usiadł na jego łóżku. Przeważnie stał tylko na środku jego pokoju lub opierał się biodrami o jego krzesło. Bardzo rzadko zostawał na dłużej, żeby z nim porozmawiać. To się powoli zmieniało, więc może istniała szansa na utrzymanie tego zapachu dłużej w jego pokoju.

\- Stiles! – krzyknął jego ojciec z dołu. – Wybierasz się do szkoły?!

Najchętniej zostałby w łóżku jak najdłużej, ale wtedy ktoś spytałby, co on do cholery wyrabiał, a nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

ooo

Dom watahy przesiąknięty był wonią Dereka, co było całkiem oczywiste, skoro alfa przebywał tam przez cały czas. Stiles starał się nie oddychać głębiej niż zwykle, ale Cora i tak przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie. Przynajmniej to się nie zmieniło. Ogólnie bowiem czuł, że wariuje. Zapachy innych nie stanowiły dla niego problemu. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, że składają się z wielu warstw. Z relacji, które stanowiły fundament człowieczeństwa, ludzi, którzy spotkali tego dnia. Emocji, które odczuwali i tej esencji siebie.

Zapach Dereka był jednak inny. Wydawał się nie dzielić. Nie rozkładać na czynniki pierwsze, więc może dlatego Stiles nie potrafił odpuścić. Zawsze uwielbiał zagadki i tę jedną, cholernie chciał rozwiązać już teraz.

\- Jesteś rozproszony – stwierdził Hale.

Stiles nawet nie próbował kłamać.

\- Problemy ze snem? – spytała Cora.

Podziękowałby za troskę, gdyby nie wwiercała w niego swojego wzroku.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – odparł i wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba nareszcie dociera do mnie, że bycie wilkołakiem jest trochę bardzo skomplikowane. Chyba każdy ma prawo do odrobiny depresji, kiedy został przemieniony. Wiesz… to przyzwyczajanie się do nowej sytuacji, chyba rozumiesz? – spytał retorycznie. – Nie w zasadzie nie rozumiesz. Nikt cię nie ugryzł. Jesteś rodzona – dodał.

\- W naszej rodzinie przekazywaliśmy dar i nie przypominam sobie, aby ktokolwiek zachowywał się tak jak ty – prychnęła Cora.

\- Bo nie mieliście mnie w swojej rodzinie – odparł i trochę dziwnie się czuł, bo rozmawiali o Hale'ach, a ci nie żyli.

Czuł jak Derek się spiął. Używanie jego rodziny do przepychanek było mocno nie na miejscu, ale Cora uaktywniała w nim wszelkie najgorsze instynkty.

\- I nie chcemy cię w naszej rodzinie – rzuciła Cora.

Stiles niespecjalnie był zaskoczony.

\- Cora – warknął Derek.

Spojrzała na niego, a potem wydęła usta, jakby rzucała bratu wyzwanie.

Stiles miał w głowie, jakieś dziesięć ciętych ripost, ale to i tak zaszło za daleko. Nie chciałby, żeby imię jego matki pojawiało się w kontekście kłótni. Cora mogła nie pamiętać rodziców, ale Derek nadal nosił w sobie winę, której pewnie się nie pozbędzie, znając jego. Jedyne, co mogliby zrobić, to przynajmniej nie wspominać, co pięć minut o Hale'ach.

Cora spuściła w końcu wzrok i wydawała się nawet zawstydzona.

ooo

Czuł się trochę dziwnie, kiedy nasłuchiwał we własnym pokoju. Nigdy specjalnie nie wyglądał wizyty Dereka, ale tym razem zadziałał taktycznie, przenosząc się z laptopem na biurko. Upewnił się, że jego łóżko będzie jedynym miejscem, na którym można będzie usiąść. Przeglądał facebooka od dobrej godziny, po raz pierwszy żałując, że Harris nie dał im jakiejś durnej pracy domowej. Nie musiałby szukać wymówki, żeby nie być w łóżku.

Nie umówili się na żadne spotkanie, ale Derekowi nie przeszkadzało to nigdy wcześniej. I trochę odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy usłyszał coś tuż pod oknem. Alfa był na szczęście przewidywalny.

\- Wiesz, że możesz używać drzwi, odkąd mój ojciec wie? – zakpił.

Nie pamiętał, czy już to powiedział. Derek zresztą swoją miną nie zdradził czy była to tylko powtórka z rozrywki. Alfa rozejrzał się po jego pokoju, jakby był tutaj po raz pierwszy. A potem jego wzrok padł na łóżko i Stiles starał się walczyć z sobą, żeby jego serce nie zaczęło bić głośniej. Derek nie spojrzał nawet na niego, więc może mu się nawet udało.

\- Usiądziesz? - spytał. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? Wysłałem kilka minut temu Ianowi wszystko, co mogłoby im pomóc – dodał.

Derek kiwnął głową, a potem ostrożnie przysiadł na brzegu jego łóżka. Przesunął się, jednak po chwili odrobinę w tył, jakby wcześniej tylko badał teren. Może sądził, że Stiles nie będzie zadowolony z jego zapachu na swojej pościeli. On jednak nie był rodzonym wilkołakiem, więc mógł udawać, że nie naruszali żadnego tabu. O niczym takim zresztą nikt go nie poinformował. Scott dalej pozwalał mu rozwalać się w swoim pokoju na każdej, dowolnej powierzchni. Czasami miał wrażenie, że chodził skąpany w woni McCalla bardziej nawet niż Allison, co wiele mówiło o poszanowaniu przestrzeni osobistej.

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o alfie, który cię ugryzł – zaczął Derek.

Stiles nie mógł się nie spiąć. Najchętniej odwróciłby się plecami do Dereka, gdyby cokolwiek to dało. Wspomnienie czerwonych tęczówek nie było przyjemne i o wiele zbyt świeże.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć coś konkretnego? – spytał. – Chyba bardziej powinieneś porozmawiać z Corą. Ona ich zna, ja nie bardzo – odparł.

Derek milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając mu się, jak zawsze tą swoją wielce wymowną miną. Nienawidził tej ciszy, która między nimi zapadała. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że się do tego czym byli wcześniej. Nie wiedział kim dla siebie byli teraz, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Na pewno nie byli wrogami, a to był już start. I nie mógł zwalczyć myśli, która pojawiała się od czasu do czasu w jego głowie, że powinni być dla siebie czymś więcej. Stiles byłby idealnym doradcą. Może nie Drugim w watasze, ale miał świetne pomysły, i to on rozwiązywał w większości ich problemy. Do tego jednak potrzebowali zaufania, a ono nie zawiązywało się, kiedy obie strony milczały.

\- Cora miała sen – zaczął Derek ostrożnie. – O bliźniakach. Była członkiem ich watahy, zanim uciekła. Nadal ma z nimi lekką więź i kilka dni temu z niej skorzystali z niej. Albo odebrała przez przypadek wiadomość do ciebie – dodał Derek.

I znowu ten wzrok. Patrzył na niego tak, jakby czegoś szukał albo na coś czekał. Stiles nie bardzo wiedział co teraz.

\- Miałem sen – przyznał, nie chcąc wdawać się w szczegóły.

\- I nie powiedziałeś mi? – zdziwił się Derek.

\- Scott pewnie do tej pory ma koszmary związane z Peterem – prychnął. – To nie tak, że nie wiedziałem, że przez kilka nocy nie zasnę.

\- Nawiązali z tobą połączenie. Mogli cię kontrolować – warknął Derek.

\- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? – prychnął. – Myślisz, że to było łatwe? Wiesz, jak się wystraszyłem? Oni się łączą w jakieś diaboliczne kombo – poinformował alfę. – To był jeden sen i się nie powtórzył. Poza tym nie mogą mnie kontrolować dopóki mnie nie złamią – dodał z pewnością w głosie.

Przerażony był dziesiątki razy, ale nigdy nie był bezsilny.

\- Mają stałą więź z twoim umysłem, a ty sądzisz, że się im przeciwstawisz w pojedynkę? – spytał Derek z niedowierzaniem. – To nie jest kwestia łamania kogokolwiek. Nie muszą. Byłeś ich, a teraz jesteś mój i powinieneś był mi powiedzieć, że dzieje się coś podobnego. Wiesz jak było ze Scottem, to nie jest dla ciebie nowość, a dalej nie pomyślałeś o tym, żeby poinformować mnie o więzi? – warknął.

\- A co zrobiłbyś? – spytał Stiles wprost.

Derek zamarł, jakby akurat tego się nie spodziewał. I to było takie do niego podobne. Złość była łatwym uczuciem i zawsze pod ręką. Stiles w pełni to rozumiał, ale przeszedł już ten etap.

\- A co zrobiłbyś? – powtórzył uparcie, nie dając alfie nawet sekundy więcej na odpowiedź.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Derek. – Zrobiłbym coś. Poradziliśmy sobie z Peterem.

\- Ja sobie poradziłem z Peterem – przypomniał mu spokojnie. – I zabiliśmy Petera. Zabiliśmy go, Derek. A to był tylko jeden alfa. Ci zmieniają się w jakąś chorą konstrukcję. Myślisz, że nie wiem, że rzuciłbyś się po prostu dążąc do celu. I wybacz mi, ale ta metoda na Hulka teraz nie zadziała, bo jest ich dwóch – przypomniał mu.

Derek błysnął ostrzegawczo w jego stronę tęczówkami, ale Stiles nawet nie drgnął. Ostatnio widział w swojej głowie coś o wiele gorszego. Nadal coś ściskało go w żołądku, ale Derek nie próbował tą sztuczką doprowadzić go do porządku. A, przynajmniej tego tak nie odbierał. I cieszył się, że nadal najwyraźniej może odpowiadać z wolnej stopy, chociaż hierarchia w watasze wymagała od niego posłuszeństwa.

\- I wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego moja więź z nimi jest problemem? – spytał wprost. – Czyż Cora nie była z nimi dłużej? Sama przyznała, że miała sen. Sen, który nie był skierowany do niej – przypomniał Derekowi.

\- Ale ona mi o nim powiedziała – odparł Hale takim tonem, że coś przewróciło się nieprzyjemnie w jego żołądku.

Derek częściowo miał rację. I miał prawo być wściekły. Stiles zataił to, ale bynajmniej nie dla własnej wygody. Chciał się dowiedzieć, o co chodziło tym dupkom. Poza tym trzeba było czegoś więcej, żeby dostać się do jego głowy.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, kiedy znowu ci się przyśnią – powiedział Derek, kiedy cisza między nimi się przedłużała.

Stiles nie wiedział, czy powinien przeprosić. Akurat to spaprał on, ale w takim razie prawie wyrównali rachunki w kwestii popełnianych błędów.

\- Nie miałeś wczoraj koszmarów? – spytał alfa.

\- Nie – odparł.

Spał jak dziecko. W zasadzie spał tak doskonale, że nie mógł się doczekać i tej nocy. Kiedy wrócił z terytorium Turnerów wiele w nim się uspokoiło. Może przez sam zapach, który unosił się lekką mgiełką w całym Beacon Hills. Trochę go to wytrącało początkowo z równowagi. Chciał wiedzieć czy to zapach tylko domu, czy związany był z wilkołaczym postrzeganiem świata. A teraz okazało się, że woń w całości należała do Dereka. Może zwabianie alfy na swoje łóżko z niecnymi zamiarami podkradnięcia tego zapachu nie było do końca fair, ale poproszenie, żeby Derek wytarzał się w jego pościeli byłoby jeszcze gorsze.

Hale wiedział o wiele więcej od niego, co wcale nie musiało wiele znaczyć, skoro Stiles nie miał pojęcia, co się działo. Na razie skupił się na tym, że chce ten zapach blisko siebie. Może do obrony przed koszmarami i złymi alfami, które czyhały na niego, kiedy zamykał oczy.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz się o to martwić, naprawdę wczoraj świetnie mi się spało. To pewnie była jednorazowa sprawa – dodał, mimowolnie zerkając na Dereka.

Alfa zmarszczył brwi, jakby coś mu nie grało. Może w głowie wypracował sobie już schemat tego, jak radzić sobie z tą sytuacją. Wystarczyło, przecież Scotta trzymać z dala od Petera. Stiles zastanawiał się nawet, dlaczego Derek już nie szuka metody jak za pomocą jego umysłu dorwać tamte dwie alfy. Może zbyt krótko był wilkołakiem. McCall, jednak też wtedy nie oswoił się jeszcze ze wszystkim, a jednak już polowali na psychopatę.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Dereka robiła się coraz głębsza i alfa poruszył delikatnie nosem, jakby coś mu naprawdę nie grało. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na ułamek sekundy, co Stiles zapewne przegapiłby, gdyby nie był wilkołakiem.

Derek zerwał się na równe nogi tak szybko, że nie pozostawiało to żadnych wątpliwości. Podstępny rumieniec wykradał się już na jego policzki i w zasadzie spodziewał się wykładu na temat mieszania cudzych zapachów bez pozwolenia, ale Derek spoglądał na niego po prostu przerażony.

\- Cokolwiek ci chodzi po głowie… - zaczął Stiles. – To ty zacząłeś najpierw ocierać się o cały świat wokół mnie – powiedział, starając się jakoś przekuć to na swoją stronę. – Całe Beacon Hills pachnie jak ty.

\- Nie chciałem – odparł Derek zachowując się nagle tak, jakby nie chciał nawet dotykać powietrza w tym pokoju, czego Stiles obawiał się najbardziej.

\- Nic się nie stało – rzucił, starając się brzmieć na spokojnego, ale to nie było łatwe, kiedy Derek miotał się jak zwierzę uwięzione w klatce.

Nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy alfa bez słowa wyjaśnienia wyszedł przez okno.


	18. Chapter 18

Odkryć, że Derek go unikał nie było trudno. Wskazówkami było to, że alfa nie odbierał od niego telefonu i nie było go w domu watahy, chociaż Stiles był pewien, że jeszcze niedawno słyszał bicie jego serca. Wątpił, aby ktokolwiek wiedział, co jest na rzeczy. Scott był zbyt spokojny, a Cora traktowała go ze swoim zwyczajowym chłodem. Czułby się o wiele lepiej, gdyby nie napuściła na niego swojego brata, ale nie mógł jej w zasadzie winić. Mógł chociaż wspomnieć o tamtych alfach, ale wolał o nich zapomnieć. Jeden z nich go przemienił, i to napełniało go obrzydzeniem. Może z tego samego powodu Scott nie chciał się pogodzić ze zmianami w swoim życiu. W obecnej sytuacji nie był pewien, kto był gorszy – wataha, która przetrzymywała Corę czy Peter, szaleniec i psychopata.

McCall trenował coś z Isaakiem przed domem. Słyszał jak ich ciała zwierały się podczas bloku i ataku. Erica nie wydawała się tym tak zainteresowana, chociaż Boyd spoglądał przez okno, obserwując ćwiczenia. Chciał, żeby Scott pokazał mu kilka chwytów. Nadal nie miał ciała, które wskazywałoby na przemianę, ale czuł w sobie siłę – o ile można było, to tak nazwać.

Nie wydawało się, aby Derek miał wrócić zbyt wcześnie. Może wręcz czekał, aż Stiles zniknie z domu. Nie miał pojęcia, czy wrócili do punktu, w którym Hale go nienawidził. Chociaż Derek jeszcze nie tak dawno twierdził, że nie żywił do niego nigdy, aż tak silnej niechęci. Teraz nie był tego taki pewien. I nie wiedział nawet, gdzie leżał problem. Bo, to nie było tak, że Stiles zakradał się do pokoju alfy, żeby zostawić wszędzie swój zapach. Nie zdążył, nawet dobrze niczego przy-kombinować z własnym łóżkiem. Derek usiadł tam zaledwie dwa razy. Nie udawał, nawet przed samym sobą, że nie próbowałby doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji ponownie, gdyby miał okazję.

A ta mogła się nadarzyć. Derek w końcu wpadał do niego wieczorami nie tylko, żeby okradać go z czasu na sen, bez dziękuję. Faktycznie rozmawiali. A, przynajmniej miał takie wrażenie do wczoraj.

Zerknął niepewnie na komórkę i westchnął. Nie wątpił, że Scott raczej mu nie pomoże. Spodziewał się raczej idiotycznego 'dlaczego w ogóle miałbyś chcieć, żeby Derek Hale siadał na twoim łóżku?'. Problem był w tym, że jedyna odpowiedź była równie głupkowata. Ich alfa po prostu świetnie pachniał. I może jego wilkołacze zmysły wariowały.

\- Jadę do Iana – rzucił na tyle głośno, żeby Scott go usłyszał.

W końcu przywiózł tutaj ich obu.

ooo

Czuł, że powinien być pod większym wrażeniem, kiedy Ian wysiadł ze swojego samochodu. Może, to ten szeroki uśmiech miał przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Dziewczęta wychodzące z pizzerii na pewno zareagowały prawidłowo. Stiles nie wiedział, jak było z orientacją seksualną u wilkołaków. Ta druga połówka pomarańczy Iana była chyba kobietą, a przynajmniej niejasno przypominał sobie, że tak zasugerował Turner. Nie mieli jednak żadnych problemów z przejściem do drugiej bazy. I pewnie, to wspomnienie powinno posłać wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa dreszcze.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio reagował jak normalny nastolatek. Może jeszcze zanim Scott został ugryziony.

\- Nie potrzebowałbym superczułych zmysłów, żeby wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak – rzucił Turner, tracąc niemal natychmiast ten promienny uśmiech.

\- Rozwiązaliście kłopoty u siebie? – spytał, starając się nie wdawać za bardzo w szczegóły.

Kelnerka kręciła się tak blisko, że nie był pewien ile mogła usłyszeć. Nie pamiętał już jak wiele wychwytywał człowiek. Pewnie powinno go to rozbawić, bo jeszcze niedawno nie wyobrażał sobie, jak wiele potrafił dowiedzieć się wilkołak bez ruszania tyłka z miejsca, ale nie widział w tym nic śmiesznego. Wszystko działo się z zawrotną szybkością.

\- Mama dziękuje, ale oficjalnie pójdzie to przez twojego alfę – odparł Ian. – Ja ci za to dziękuję oficjalnie – dodał Turner, opierając się wygodniej na kanapie z podrabianej skóry.

Ian przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, jakby chciał tylko swoimi zmysłami rozgryźć, co go trapi. Gdyby potrafił, to po prostu wyrazić, zapewne byłoby łatwiej, ale miał w głowie czysty mętlik. Derek jak zawsze niczego mu nie powiedział, i to przynajmniej było stałe.

\- Ten alfa, który mnie ugryzł… - zaczął ostrożnie i westchnął. – Wlazł do mojej głowy – przyznał w końcu.

Ian nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Chciał, żebyś kogoś skrzywdził? Czy szukał informacji? – spytał tylko Turner.

\- Ani to, ani to. Nie przejął kontroli. Bardziej… Może źle się wyraziłem. Ja byłem w jego głowie. Widziałem jego oczami – poprawił się. – Widziałem jego, i jego brata. Myślisz, że chcą szpiegować watahę Dereka? Powinniśmy w ogóle o tym rozmawiać?

Ian przez chwilę milczał, przygryzając wnętrze policzka.

\- Na pewno powinieneś porozmawiać ze swoim alfą. Masz jednak prawo zwierzać się przyjacielowi – odparł ostrożnie Turner. – A jestem twoim przyjacielem. I nasze watahy są w przyjaznych stosunkach.

\- Czyli gdybyśmy byli na wojennej ścieżce… - zaczął.

\- Byłbyś słabym ogniwem – przyznał Ian. – Moja matka nie chciała cię u nas z tysiąca powodów – podjął. – Jednym z nich jest to, że nie jesteś ugryziony przez nią. To rodzi komplikacje. Byłbyś łatwy do manipulacji. To jest ryzyko dla watahy i Hale je podjął. Moja matka też zrobiłaby to w końcu pod moim naciskiem, ale nie byłaby szczęśliwa. I miałaby na ciebie oko przez pewien czas – westchnął. – Jesteście łatwi do manipulacji, kiedy nie potraficie kontrolować siebie ani tego, kim jesteście. To minie, ale potrzebujesz czasu, żeby nauczyć się z tym żyć. Żeby zastąpić starą więź, nową – wyjaśnił mu.

Stiles kiwnął tylko głową.

\- Coś podobnego stało się ze Scottem, ale alfa, który go ugryzł nie żyje – przyznał z westchnieniem.

\- Świetnie – odparł Ian. – Czyli ten alfa popełnił błąd. Nie wiedział, że masz informacje, a to one są zawsze kluczowe. Nie będzie w stanie nad tobą tak łatwo zapanować, skoro już raz widziałeś, co spotyka wilkołaka, którym ktoś manipuluje. I dlatego tak szybko zyskałeś kontrolę nad przemianą. Kiedy rozumiesz mechanizm… - urwał Ian i wzruszył ramionami. – Co powiedział Derek?

Stiles skrzywił się mimowolnie.

\- Derek ze mną nie rozmawia – przyznał. – Wkurzył się – dodał.

Ian uniósł brew do góry, jakby nie uwierzył mu w ani jedno słowo.

\- Zwiał przez okno mojego pokoju. To taka jego forma wyrażania uczuć – zakpił i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo to była jego wina. – Mogłem przekroczyć pewne wilkołacze granice – przyznał.

Teraz Ian wyglądał, jakby nareszcie zaczynał kupować, to co mówił i pewnie powinien być za to wściekły. Nie mijał się z prawdą, aż tak często.

\- Chcesz o tym pogadać? – spytał ostrożnie Turner.

\- Chyba niespecjalnie wiem, co powiedzieć - westchnął. – Cały czas mam wrażenie, że coś nie gra. Nie umiem tylko znaleźć tego brakującego elementu. Myślałem, że to Cora stanowi problem, ale ona po prostu też się miota – przyznał.

\- Możesz mieć trochę rację – odparł Ian. – Moja matka zasugerowała mi, żebym zbliżył się do waszego alfy jakiś czas temu – przyznał bez żenady.

\- Chcecie naszego terytorium? – prychnął Stiles. – Mój ojciec ma uzbrojony oddział policji. Droga wolna. Nawet nie machnę pazurami czy coś… - zakpił.

\- Moja matka bardzo szanowała matkę Dereka – poinformował go Ian. – Jest pod wrażeniem tego jak Derek sobie radzi. Nie jesteśmy też, bynajmniej zainteresowani poszerzaniem terytorium. Hale'owie w pewien sposób obrośli w legendę. Talia była świetnym alfą, niezwykłym dyplomatą. Moja matka bardzo przeżyła jej śmierć. Mam wrażenie, że zrobiłaby naprawdę wiele, żeby pomścić jej śmierć.

\- To mamy akurat już załatwione – odparł Stiles. – Wyśledzone, zamordowane, zakopane, pochowane – wymienił jednym tchem.

\- Słyszałem – odparł Ian. – Ale mam cały czas wrażenie, że coś się kroi – przyznał Turner. – Nie wiem nic, bo jestem tutaj i naprawdę po raz pierwszy żałuję, że nie wybrałem uczelni bliżej. Zresztą w przypadku mojej matki, to nie zmieniłoby wiele. Kiedy nie chce o czymś powiedzieć, nie robi tego, ale cały czas mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Porwanie Cory Hale? – spytał chłopak i zmarszczył brwi. – Gdyby ktoś ją przygarną po pożarze… - urwał i wzruszył ramionami. – Ale to było porwanie. I ktoś bardzo nie chciał, żeby wróciła do domu. To po prostu nie ma sensu… - urwał ponownie, ale tym razem spoglądał ponad jego ramieniem na chodnik.

Stiles odwrócił się i zamarł. Derek obserwował ich niepewnie, ewidentnie czekając, aż zostanie zauważony.

\- Chyba nie jest na ciebie taki wściekły jak sądziłeś – rzucił Ian, ponieważ był trochę dupkiem.

Derek, oczywiście usłyszał każde słowo i był tylko bardziej zaskoczony.

\- Pogadamy wieczorem – obiecał mu, podnoszą się ze swojego miejsca.

ooo

Nie wrócili do Beacon Hills, co początkowo go zaskoczyło. Derek bez słowa skierował ich po prostu do innej knajpki, jakby nie mogli zostać w poprzedniej. Ian odjechał, kiedy tylko wyszedł. Nie czuł się wcale spokojniejszy po rozmowie z Turnerem i sprawa Cory wydawała mu się tylko bardziej podejrzana.

Derek tymczasem wpatrywał się w niego z dziwną nerwowością, która do niego nie pasowała. Jak dzieciak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Widywał tę minę o wiele zbyt często w lustrze, żeby zapomnieć o jej wyznacznikach. Rozbiegany wzrok, krople potu na czole. Nic dziwnego, że jego ojciec zawsze wiedział, kiedy kombinowali coś ze Scottem.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął, ponieważ czuł, że chyba musi być pierwszym, który się odezwie.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko Derek. - Nie jestem na ciebie wściekły. Jestem wściekły na siebie – przyznał Hale.

I to nie było nic nowego. Raczej nieprzyjemnie śmierdziało kolejnym poczuciem winy. A w tym Derek był genialny.

\- Trochę cię wmanewrowałem w siadanie na moim łóżku – wszedł mu w słowo. – Jeśli to sprawia, że czujesz się niekomfortowo, to witaj w klubie, bo ja też. I obiecuje, że skoro ci to tak bardzo przeszkadza…

\- Stiles, możesz mnie przez chwilę posłuchać? – poprosił Derek.

I to było tak różne od normalnego 'zamknij się' wywarczonego w jego twarz, że prawie połknął swój język.

\- Powinienem był się domyślić, co zrobi z tobą mój zapach – poinformował go alfa. – To nie miało tak wyglądać – dodał pospiesznie. – Chciałem się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić, wyjść z tobą, gdzieś kilka razy. Lubisz kino, Scott cały czas tak twierdził, więc pewnie wybralibyśmy się na jakiś film.

Stiles spoglądał na niego tylko coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.

\- To nie jest jedna z tych sytuacji, w których mówisz mi, że umierasz, a ja mam być nową alfą twojej watahy, prawda? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Nie – westchnął Derek. – Jeśli będziesz jednak chciał odejść z Ianem, zrozumiem.

Jego brew uniosła się tak wysoko, że skóra go zabolała.

\- Derek, co jest grane? – spytał wprost.

Hale odetchnął i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Jego ręce, przynajmniej się nie trzęsły, chociaż Stiles na milę czuł tę nerwowość. I dziwnie pasowała do słodkawej woni ciastek.

\- Reagujesz tak na mój zapach, bo wyczuwasz we mnie partnera – powiedział w końcu Derek, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

I Stiles zaśmiałby się, gdyby nie fakt, że alfa nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Nie przypominał sobie też kiedykolwiek, żeby Derek żartował.

\- Rozpoznajemy się po zapachu. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że to będzie tak z tobą mieszało. Jeśli czujesz mój zapach w całym mieście, to pewnie dlatego nie mogłeś się skupić podczas treningów. I to tłumaczy, dlaczego byłeś taki wybity z równowagi – ciągnął dalej Derek. – Ale wczoraj zdałem sobie sprawę, że to tylko pogarszam, więc…

Stiles nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć. Ten cholerny zapach kusił go przez kilka ostatnich dni, nie dając mu spokoju. Nawet zwabił go do swojego łóżka, bo nie było, przecież nic bardziej bezpiecznego niż ciastka jego matki. I to wszystko okazało się… W zasadzie nie był pewien jak to zakwalifikować.

\- Wiedziałeś przez ten cały czas? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Musiałeś wiedzieć o tym przez ten cały czas. Ile to już? Dwa lata? I nie przeszło ci przez myśl, żeby mi powiedzieć? – warknął.

Derek spiął się mimowolnie.

\- Stiles – zaczął Hale i wydawało się, że chciał brzmieć na opanowanego.

Może kupiłby to jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej. Jego skóra niemal wibrowała od emocji. Przypominał sobie niejasno, że wspominał o prześladującej go woni i Derek starał się wtedy trzymać od niego z dala. I nie wiedział nawet, co o tym myśleć.

\- Wiedziałeś przez ten cały czas – powtórzył zirytowany.

Nie był pewien, dlaczego to takie ważne, ale nie potrafiło wyjść z jego głowy. Dwa lata.

Derek podniósł się i Stiles zaskoczony zauważył, że on jako pierwszy poderwał się na równe nogi. Jego ciało musiało działać bez udziału woli, bo nie pamiętał, aby podejmował świadomie jakąkolwiek decyzję. Nie był zakochany w Dereku. Jeśli na tym polegało to wilkołacze partnerstwo, to się mocno pomyliło. Nie mógł kochać kogoś, kogo nie znał. Byli dla siebie obcymi, którzy przypadkowo uczestniczyli w bardzo ważnych momentach swojego życia. Którzy ratowali się przez ten cały czas. Tę więź, o której mówił Ian, wyobrażał sobie jako miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale teraz czuł jedynie złość. Może wściekłość brała się z tego, że ten zapach nadal wypełniał jego płuca swoją słodyczą.

Nie wiedział, kim Derek dla niego był. A jednak, cholernie bolało, że Hale okłamywał go przez dwa lata. Czyli cały ten czas, przez który się znali.

\- Stiles – zaczął Derek jeszcze raz i tym razem jakoś dziwnie miękko, jakby wiedział, że już wszystko się waliło.

\- Nie. Wczoraj wyszedłeś ty, a dzisiaj wychodzę ja. I lepiej, żebyś za mną nie szedł, Hale – ostrzegł go lojalnie.


	19. Chapter 19

Scott wyszedł z domu, kiedy tylko zaparkował swojego jeepa na podjeździe. Jego ojciec nadal był w pracy, co było pewnym błogosławieństwem, bo naprawdę chciał teraz zostać sam. McCall zresztą zamarł na widok jego miny, która musiała być dość wymowna.

\- Stiles? Wszystko w porządku? – spytał niepewnie Scott.

\- Nie – odparł, nie zamierzając nawet kłamać.

McCall podrapał się nerwowo po ramieniu. Stiles nie wiedział za bardzo co dodać. Scott nie nadawał się do rozwiązywania problemów. Prawdę powiedziawszy McCall z całym swoim radosnym podejściem do związków pewnie sądził, że nie istniały przeszkody nie do rozwiązania. Chris groził mu bronią kilkukrotnie, a Scott nigdy nie odpuścił. I byli z Allison tak długo, że trudno było mu zrozumieć, jakim cudem Argent jeszcze łudzi się, że ta dwójka nie będzie razem do końca życia.

\- Derek cię szukał – przyznał ostrożnie McCall. – Pokłóciliście się?

\- Nie – odparł krótko, i to też była prawda.

Nie wiedział do końca jak ma się czuć. Wściekłość była świetnym wyborem. Wstyd był wczoraj. Nie chciał jednak promieniować ani jednym, ani drugim, a trudno było mu się kontrolować. Nie teraz, kiedy czuł ten zapach wszędzie. I jego łóżko było nim przesiąknięte. Pewnie powinien zrobić pranie, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. To był cudowny zapach. Coś, co ściskało go w sercu. Przytulało. I nigdy nie skojarzyłby tego, aż tak bardzo z Derekiem. Zapachy musiały kłamać. Jego myśli trochę szalały, ale w końcu jego ADHD powróciło w całej swej okazałości. Niespecjalnie za tym tęsknił.

\- Stiles – powiedział Scott i tym razem jego ton był całkiem inny.

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, z których wystawały pazury. Oczywiście tracić kontrolę musiał zacząć właśnie teraz, kiedy tak bardzo jej potrzebował.

\- Muszę się przebiec – rzucił, ruszając w stronę lasu.

\- Stiles! – krzyknął za nim Scott i może był wilkołakiem dłużej, ale on biegał z nimi, kiedy jeszcze był człowiekiem.

I nie zostawał tak bardzo w tyle.

ooo

Zastanawiał się, jak daleko będzie musiał biec, żeby pozbyć się tego zapachu, ale pewnie nie chodziło jedynie o terytorium. Skoro raz wiedział, co oznacza ta woń, pewnie przyległa do niego. Derek mówił o partnerach, jakby byli pieprzonymi promieniami księżyca. Nie chciał go wtedy słuchać. Ian wyjaśnił mu wszystko wcześniej i nadal pamiętał jak zduszony głos miał Turner, kiedy opowiadał o tamtej wilkołaczycy. Nikt nigdy nie wspomniał jednak o zapachu, a przecież to powinno być dla niego oczywiste. Jak inaczej mieli się rozpoznawać? Tylko ludzkie ciało wypromieniowywało tyle woni, zmieniając swój skład chemiczny.

I na tym miał oprzeć wszystko. Wydawało mu się, to cholernie romantyczne, kiedy Ian opowiadał o tej jednej jedynej. I jeśli w to wierzyli, pewnie było im łatwiej. McCall pewnie nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że Allison pachnie dla niego jakoś specjalnie. Po prostu zaczął się z nią umawiać na długo przedtem, kiedy ten wilkołaczy interes stał się dla nich zrozumiały. Może Derek przeprowadził z nim nawet tę ojcowską rozmowę na temat tego, co się dzieje, kiedy wilkołak spotyka swoją drugą połówkę. Dostał podobną wersję, kiedy zaczął spotykać się z Ianem.

I, co śmieszniejsze Hale próbował przekonać go, że może czeka na niego coś lepszego. A, przynajmniej Stiles niejasno przypominał sobie, że takich słów użył Derek. Że mógłby być kimś więcej. I miał wrażenie, że tę rozmowę przeprowadzili trochę w innym czasie. Że wtedy był kimś kompletnie innym.

Nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy las ponownie zaczął śpiewać. Nie wiedział tylko dlatego nie połączył tego wtedy z nadejściem Dereka. Naiwnie sądził, że jego wilkołacza część rozpoznaje swojego alfę, ale przecież nigdy nie reagował tak na Iana czy Scotta.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś dał mi spokój – warknął.

Derek zatrzymał się kilka kroków od niego.

\- Scott powiedział, że straciłeś kontrolę. Nie mógł cię dogonić – westchnął Hale.

\- Potrafię być szybki, kiedy tego chcę – odparł Stiles.

\- Wiem – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Derek nadal stał kilka kroków od niego i milczał, co nie było niczym nowym. Stiles miał jakiś milion pytań, ale żadne nie było dobre. Mógłby zacząć też wrzeszczeć, ale dalej nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego był tak wściekły.

\- Nic nas nie łączy – powiedział w końcu.

Derek nawet nie drgnął.

\- Wiem – odparł alfa.

\- Więc czego ode mnie chcesz? – spytał.

\- Chcę, żebyś się uspokoił i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Scott się o ciebie martwi. Powinieneś wrócić do domu – powiedział Derek.

\- I mam udawać, że nic się nie stało? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, podnosząc się z ziemi.

Może krzyczał, bo jego gardło piekło. A może po prostu coś mocno zaciskało się na jego krtani.

\- A chcesz udawać, że nic się nie stało? – spytał Derek.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał, bo po raz pierwszy nie miał gotowej odpowiedzi.

Nie miał kompletnie planu.

\- Nic nas nie łączy – powtórzył uparcie.

A może trochę oskarżał Dereka, bo jeśli Hale wiedział przez pieprzone dwa lata mógł coś z tym zrobić.

\- I jesteś wściekły – stwierdził alfa, ponieważ to była jedna z tych emocji, na których świetnie się znał. – Nie chciałem, żebyś się tak dowiedział, ale to tylko chrzaniłoby twoje zmysły. Gdybyś nie potrafił odpowiednio przyporządkować tego zapachu i tego, co on oznacza.

\- Nie, ty nie chciałeś, żebym w ogóle się dowiedział – warknął Stiles.

\- Nieprawda i dobrze o tym wiesz – odparł Derek, prostując się. – Powiedziałem ci wszystko co mogłem. A nawet więcej. Nie mówimy ludziom o tej części naszej natury.

\- Szczęśliwi ludzie. Szkoda, że już do nich nie należę – wrzasnął.

Derek nawet nie drgnął.

\- I wtedy też mi nie powiedziałeś – przypomniał mu.

\- Wybrałeś Iana – odparł Derek.

Nie mógł nie prychnąć.

\- Wybierając pomiędzy niczym i Ianem, no pewnie, że wybrałem Iana – warknął, chociaż to było cholernie niesprawiedliwe.

Nie kochali się jednak i żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. To mógł być wspaniały związek. Ian był jak Scott, ale z bonusem w postaci całowania. Co jednak niczego nie zmieniało, bo nie mógł być z Turnerem i wrócił z ich terytorium z przyjacielem, zamiast kochanka i Derek był tego całkiem świadom.

\- Twoja ludzka część wybrała Iana – powiedział Hale, zaskakując go trochę. – Nie instynkt. Chciałeś być z Ianem i byłeś szczęśliwy. I byłbyś szczęśliwy, a przynajmniej to był twój wybór. A nie wybór instynktu – wyjaśnił mu takim tonem, jakby każde słowo sprawiało mu ból. – Byłeś człowiekiem i miałeś prawo do takich wyborów. Nie należałeś do naszego świata i sądziłem, że nigdy nie będziesz należeć. Myślisz, że to było dla mnie łatwe? – spytał zaskakująco cicho, robiąc kolejny głębszy wdech. – Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś dowiedział się w ten sposób – dodał.

I, co gorsza Stiles mu wierzył.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, kiedy zostałem wilkołakiem?- spytał.

A Derek się zaśmiał się gorzko.

\- Pomyślałem, że zanim się połapiesz, przynajmniej się dogadamy – odparł całkiem szczerze alfa.

I faktycznie zaczęli dochodzić do pewnego porozumienia. Był w stanie przyjąć to do wiadomości.

\- Wiem, że jako ludzie najpierw się ze sobą poznajecie. Spędzacie czas razem, zawiązujecie znajomości. Wymieniacie się informacjami o sobie. Wiedziałem, że chcesz randek – przyznał Derek. – Nie zrozumiałbyś, gdybym ci wyjaśnił co się dzieje, bo nie jesteś rodzony. I właśnie takiej reakcji jak ta oczekiwałem, więc wybacz mi, że nie oczekiwałem tej chwili z radością – dodał.

\- A jak miałbym się inaczej zachować? – warknął. – Miałbym ci się rzucić w ramiona? – zakpił.

\- Nie – westchnął Derek. – Ale moglibyśmy udawać, że nic nie wiesz – zaproponował, kompletnie go szokując. – Mógłbyś pozwolić mi się zaprosić do kina – dodał.

\- Chcesz nagle udawać, że się umawiamy? Po cholerę, Derek? Skoro i tak wiemy, jak to się skończy – sarknął.

Brwi Dereka zmarszczyły się jak za starych, dobrych czasów.

\- Więc, co proponujesz? – warknął Hale, tracąc nagle cierpliwość.

Stiles doskonale znał te wybuchy. I może lądował plecami w ścianie, bo Derek równie mocno lubił jego zapach, co Stiles tę wszędobylską woń ciasteczek.

\- Już jesteśmy razem i po sprawie? – spytał Derek i jego tęczówki nieprzyjemnie błyszczały.

\- Chyba zgłupiałeś – odparł, zanim zdążył się zorientować.

I Derek uśmiechnął się, jakby niczego innego nie oczekiwał. Jeśli to był jakiś głupkowaty test, nie wiedział czego miał dotyczyć. Derek zresztą odwrócił się i najwyraźniej zamierzał odejść. Nie tego się spodziewał. Chociaż nie zakładał niczego, i to też było dziwne, bo w takim razie, przecież nie powinien niczego oczekiwać.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.

\- Stiles, czekałem dwa lata – westchnął Derek, jakby był naprawdę, cholernie zmęczony. – Dla mnie naprawdę czas nie ma znaczenia. Nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Nic się nie zmieniło? Ja wiem – powiedział.

\- Wiesz i nic się nie zmieniło. Nie chcesz się ze mną spotykać i nie chcesz mnie poznać – przypomniał mu Derek i pewnie powinien się spodziewać, że te słowa wrócą do niego i ugryzą go w tyłek.

Sądził jednak, że ma chociaż dobę. A one pojawiły się już teraz i cholernie tego żałował.

\- To nie tak – powiedział, chociaż nie wiedział za bardzo jak było naprawdę.

Derek uśmiechnął się do niego tym kwaśnym grymasem, który stanowił jakąś dziwną parodię radości. Hale nigdy nie potrafił uśmiechać się szczerze, a przynajmniej Stiles nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek coś podobnego widział.

\- Już raz to przerabiałem – podjął Derek, robiąc kolejny głęboki wdech. – Powiedziała, że jesteśmy partnerami. Że ona jest dla mnie, a ja jestem dla niej. Chciałem zabrać ją na randkę, przedstawić rodzicom. Chciałem… - urwał Derek. – Powiedziała, że to nie ma znaczenia, bo ona mnie kocha - odparł. – Spaliła mój dom – poinformował go, chociaż nie musiał.

Stiles jakoś i bez tego szczegółu wiedział, jak kończy się ta historia.

\- Myślałem, że czujecie to tak jak my. Że czujecie tę więź, ale to nie jest prawda. Nie czujecie jej i nie macie pojęcia o jej znaczeniu – ciągnął dalej Derek.

Nie miał pojęcia nawet, że las potrafił być tak cichy.

Derek, nawet niespecjalnie na niego spoglądał. Po prostu informował go o pewnych faktach, oczywistościach, które każdy wilkołak musiał poznać.

\- I tutaj nie chodzi o więź. Chodzi o poznawanie się, bo bez tego pozostaje tylko instynkt, a sam wiesz ile jest wart – dodał Derek.

Stiles mógł tylko kiwnąć głową.

Nie bardzo jednak potrafił się ruszyć. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego nogi wrosły w ściółkę. Może to miało coś wspólnego z tym, że ten zapach stał się niemożliwie gęsty, prawie dusząc go przy każdym wdechu.

Derek odwrócił się do niego plecami, i to chyba miała być całkiem nowa tradycja. Poprzednio wyszedł on, a dzień wcześniej, to Hale od niego uciekł. Jeśli mieli się mijać w ten sposób, potrzebowali grafiku. Nie był zbyt dobry w śledzeniu czyja pora na, co. I nie był też za bardzo gotowy, żeby Derek odszedł tak po prostu.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej, bo sądziłeś, że co? Że też was zdradzę? – spytał, chociaż jakoś nie potrafił w to uwierzyć.

Derek zamarł i odwrócił się, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Nie powiedziałem ci, bo byłeś człowiekiem – odparł Hale.

\- A teraz nie jestem, więc nie miałeś wyboru – rzucił.

\- Nie, nie miałem wyboru – przyznał Derek. – Miałem tylko wybór jak ci to przekazać, ale najwyraźniej to nie był odpowiedni sposób. Myślałem, że… - urwał i westchnął, przecierając dłońmi twarz. – Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć, kiedy byłeś człowiekiem, bo dla ciebie to nie miałoby znaczenia. Taka jest prawda. Mógłbyś zacząć się ze mną spotykać, a potem stwierdzić, że to nie to, przecież, nawet mnie nie polubiłeś. Co było pewnym błogosławieństwem – przyznał. – Wiesz teraz, i to dalej nie ma znaczenia. Nic nas nie łączy i ta świadoma ciebie część, ten człowiek, którym byłeś przez całe życie dalej mnie nie chce. Tylko to się dla mnie liczy i tylko to powinno się liczyć dla ciebie. Jeśli dalej jesteś wściekły na mnie za to, że mówię ci to dopiero teraz, pomyśl, co to dla ciebie zmienia? – spytał retorycznie Derek.

\- Nie starałeś się, żebym cię polubił – przypomniał mu, udając, że nie słyszał ostatniego pytania.

\- Co chcesz, żebym ci powiedział? – spytał Derek wprost.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał.

I nie był pewien czy było cokolwiek, co jakoś pozwoliłoby mu oswoić się z sytuacją.

\- Więc magicznie nie zakocham się w tobie? – upewnił się.

\- A polubiłeś mnie chociaż trochę? – zakpił Derek i coraz gorzej znosił gorycz w jego głosie.

I najchętniej skłamałby, ale to tylko oznaczałoby większe kłopoty. Poza tym, to była dopiero doba, a już miał dość tego, że zawsze, któryś z nich odchodził.

\- Tak – przyznał całkiem szczerze. – Polubiłem cię – powiedział trochę z satysfakcją obserwując, jak źrenice Dereka rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu. – Miotam się – ciągnął dalej. – Myślałem, że to zapach terytorium, że to coś bezpiecznego – westchnął.

\- Bo to w pewnym sensie jest zapach rodziny – odparł Derek. – A, przynajmniej tak sobie to wyobrażam.

\- Jak dla ciebie pachnę? Ciastkami? – spytał niepewnie.

Derek potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Jak perfumy mojej matki – przyznał Hale.

\- Pachnę jak kobieta? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie, raczej jak coś, co one sobą utożsamiają. Jak siła i zdecydowanie. I nie rób takiej miny. Powiedziałeś, że pachnę jak ciastka – przypomniał mu Derek.

Faktycznie, to nie był najbardziej męski zapach na świecie, ale i tak nie zamieniłby go na żaden inny.


	20. Chapter 20

Derek nie odszedł, a Stiles nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca. Miał nadzieję, że Scott nie zacznie szukać ich obu, bo nie chciał wracać na razie do domu. Jego pokój pachniał Derekiem podobnie jak całe Beacon Hills i nie potrafiłby się od niego uwolnić, nawet gdyby chciał. A nie chciał i coraz bardziej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Łączyło ich o wiele więcej, niż zamierzał na razie przed sobą przyznać. Gdyby było inaczej, zostałby na terytorium Turnerów. Gdyby mu nie zależało, nie kłóciliby się tak często.

\- Skoro nie mówicie ludziom o partnerach… - zaczął, kiedy w jego umyśle zakiełkowała ta myśl. – Skąd Kate o nich wiedziała?

Derek wziął głębszy wdech, ale chyba przeszli już dawno ten punkt, w którym Hale nie odpowiadał na jego pytania. Nie mieli już nic do ukrycia i ta myśl była dziwnie krzepiąca.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Hale. – Wiedziała sporo. Wiedziała wszystko. Może Argentowie dowiedzieli się o tym podczas przesłuchań. Są łowcami od pokoleń. Musieli zauważyć, że od czasu do czasu ludzi coś do nas, po prostu przyciąga – stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dlatego sądziłeś, że Allison próbuje tylko omotać Scotta – odkrył. – Ale Allison nie wie. Jestem pewien, że nawet McCall nie wie. Powiedziałby mi, gdyby jakiś zapach doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Powiedział mi nawet, że nasz woźny jest zakochany w trenerze, a tego nie chciałem wiedzieć.

\- Scott to idiota – odparł Derek.

\- Wiem, ale Chris powiedziałby Allison, gdyby coś takiego przekazywano w ich rodzinie – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. – Skoro Kate wiedziała, a Allison nie… - urwał. – Kto powiedział Kate?

\- Może senior rodu przekazuje to tylko ulubionej łowczyni? – zaryzykował Derek.

\- Albo poprosimy Allison, żeby spytała ojca, co wiedzą na temat związków wilkołaków z ludźmi, skoro ona aktualnie jest w jednym? – zaproponował.

Derek spojrzał na niego krzywo.

\- Albo możemy podesłać mojego ojca, żeby wypytał Argenta, grożąc mu bronią. Tacie się to spodoba – rzucił.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Dereka się pogłębiła.

\- Wiem, że cię wkurzam, ale posłuchaj mnie chociaż przez chwilę. Załóżmy tylko na sekundę, że wiedzą tylko wilkołaki. To oznaczałoby, że jakiś wilkołak musiałby powiedzieć Kate, co jest szaleństwem, bo Kate była łowcą, a przecież ci się nie dogadują z wilkołakami – ciągnął. – Załóżmy jednak, że istnieje jakiś wilkołak tak wściekły na twoją matkę, że postanawia….

\- Deucalion – wszedł mu w słowo Derek.

Stiles spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc.

\- Diana mówiła, że Deucalion będzie chciał złożyć nam wizytę – westchnął Hale.

\- Czyli są jednak rzeczy, o których mi jeszcze nie powiedziałeś? – jęknął.

\- To nie jest do końca twoja sprawa. To nie jest coś, co cię dotyczy – zaczął Derek. – Cora została wyciągnięta siłą z naszego domu, kiedy wszystko stanęło w płomieniach. Była jedyną ocalałą. Deucalion ma wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie poinformował o tym innych. Diana szukała nas przez kilka lat, ale Laura poinformowała ją, że jesteśmy zbyt słabi, żeby wrócić tutaj, dlatego wyjechaliśmy do Nowego Jorku. Deucalion nie miał prawa zabierać i przetrzymywać Cory, tym bardziej, kiedy wiedział, że dwoje ocalałych członków jej rodziny znajduje się pod opieką innej watahy - wyjaśnił mu Derek. – Deucalion ma pojawić się i wyjaśnić całą sytuację.

\- Myślę, że Diana go podejrzewa – odparł Stiles. - Co zrobiła twoja matka, że tak go rozsierdziła? – spytał.

\- Odmówiła mu – westchnął Derek. – Deucalion chciał silnej watahy. Nasza rodzina miała zróżnicowaną hierarchię, co nie do końca mu odpowiadało. Pamiętam, jak przybyli do Beacon Hills na kilka lat przed pożarem. Każdy z członków watahy Deucaliona był alfą. Byli silni, ale moja matka nie chciała się do nich przyłączać. W watahach nie chodzi o władzę, chodzi o rodzinę – powiedział z czymś miękkim w głosie.

Szare komórki Stilesa pracowały na zwiększonych obrotach i wszystko w pewnym momencie zatrzymało się. Las stał się o wiele zbyt gęsty, mroczny i ten szum, który go otaczał pewnie pochodził od jego własnej krwi. Miał wrażenie, że ciśnienie w jego uszach wzrosło i był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy nie poczuł zapachu Dereka. Pamiętał, że stali niedaleko siebie i rozmawiali. Hale nie odszedłby bez słowa. Poza tym ten zapach był wieczny.

Czerwone tęczówki zabłysły o wiele zbyt blisko i spiął się. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś przeczesywał jego komórki, co było śmieszne, bo przecież w jego głowie i tak mieszkało już za wiele informacji.

\- Stiles! – warknął ktoś wprost do jego ucha i zamrugał, trochę zaskoczony, że jego gałki oczne są tak wysuszone.

Derek rozglądał się wokół, lekko pochylony do przodu, jakby szykował się do ataku. Albo do biegu. Stiles nie chciał stracić go z oczu, na pewno nie teraz, kiedy znajdowali się w środku, cholernego lasu.

\- Nie – powiedział pospiesznie, słysząc szelest dobiegający z prawej. – Odchodzą – poinformował Dereka, na wszelki wypadek oplatając jego nadgarstek swoimi palcami.

Nie starał się, nawet mocno ściskać. Derek spiął się i tak, jakby nie oczekiwał fizycznego kontaktu. I pewnie po tych wszystkich razach, kiedy lądował plecami w ścianie, powinno go to rozbawić.

\- Muszę… - zaczął Hale.

\- Trzymać się od nich z daleka – dokończył za niego Stiles. – Bo, kiedy to wszystko się skończy, zabierzesz mnie do tego cholernego kina. A musisz być żywy do tego czasu albo bardzo mocno się wkurzę – rzucił.

Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i naprawdę dobrze wtedy wyglądał. Musiał częściej go szokować.

\- Mówisz poważnie? Czy to ultimatum? – spytał podejrzliwie Derek.

\- Hahaha, pewnie sobie na to zasłużyłem, ale chyba nie będzie nic złego w tym, że wyjdę z tobą raz do kina, skoro zapłacisz za bilety – stwierdził i Derek spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy. – Wolisz zapłacić za popcorn? Widziałeś ile jem? – prychnął i miał ochotę ugryźć się w język, bo Derek nadal spoglądał na niego tak, jakby sądził, że dla niego, to był cholerny żart.

Stiles nie potrafił, nawet zacząć od tego jak bardzo Hale był w błędzie.

\- Mogłem odkryć, że mamy wiele ze sobą wspólnego – rzucił i wiedział, że Derek nie usłyszał kłamstwa w jego głosie. – Lubię cię żywego na ten przykład. I również bardzo chcę dopaść mordercę twojej rodziny – dodał.

ooo

Ian nie protestował, kiedy ściągnęli go do Beacon Hills jeszcze tego samego dnia. Cora przyglądała mu się niechętnie, kiedy chodził w kółko po salonie, próbując sobie poukładać wszystko w głowie. Może jej podejrzliwość wzrosła od czasu, kiedy zobaczyła, że dotykali się z Derekiem. Dla ludzkiego oka pewnie nie wyglądałoby to źle, bo nie macali się, ale Hale upewniał się, żeby co chwilę zostawiać na nim trochę swojego zapachu. Stiles po prostu odwdzięczał się tym samym.

\- Mamy kryzys? – spytał Turner. – Określisz to jakoś w mojej skali?

Stiles miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Pełna dziesiątka – rzucił i Ian trochę przybladł. – I potrzebna mi bardzo twoja matka – dodał.

Ian zmarszczył brwi, jakby ten ostatni element kompletnie mu nie pasował do reszty.

\- Doszedłbym do tego wcześniej, gdybyście mi nie odcięli dostępu do informacji. Jestem reasercherem, ale nie dobiorę się do tego, co nie zostało zapisane – mruknął trochę zirytowany. – To jest tak szalone i proste zarazem, że dziwię się, że nikt nie zobaczył tego wcześniej. Pewnie każdemu brakowało jednego, konkretnego elementu. Cory – powiedział Stiles.

Dziewczyna zbiła usta w wąską kreskę i spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem czemu mnie nie lubisz. Jestem fantastycznym gościem – odparł.

\- Stiles – westchnął Derek.

\- Nie, poważnie. Zawsze zaczynam z wami na fatalnej stopie – rzucił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – A ty jesteś kluczem do mojej zagadki. Wiem, że im zwiałaś. I wszystko tutaj opiera się na tym, kto ma jakie informacje. Kate zdołała się dostać bliżej Hale'ów dzięki informacjom, których udzielił jej Deucalion. Powiedział jej o tych dwóch połówkach pomarańczy, idealnej miłości i jakie są jej wyznaczniki. Nie mogła się tego dowiedzieć od człowieka, bo Derek ma rację, ludzie tego nie pojmą. Tylko wilkołak mógł jej to wyjaśnić, a tylko Deucalion miał w tym interes – ciągnął dalej widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Iana. – Wszyscy mieli zginąć w tym domu. Wyciągnął Corę, bo chociaż była betą, co nie było w jego planach, miała stać się z końcem tej nocy alfą. Miała przejąć status po zmarłej Talii, jako jedyna w prostej linii Hale – wyjaśnił. – Pomyślcie chociaż chwilę logicznie. Dlaczego alfa watahy alf miałby przyjąć pod skrzydła dziecko, które alfą nie jest? – spytał. – Tylko dlatego, że wiedział, iż alfą będzie. Musiał, więc wiedzieć, kiedy i gdzie nastąpi atak na watahę Hale. Nie wiedział tylko, że Laura i Derek byli w tym czasie poza domem – ciągnął dalej. – Nie wiem, dlaczego zabrał Corę z sobą. Może sądził, że jakoś z biegiem czasu uda mu się pozbyć Laury i Dereka.

\- Czekał na to, aż któreś sięgnie po terytorium i chciał wyzwać Dereka albo Laurę. Chciał mnie użyć do tego, aby ich osłabić – wyjaśniła Cora.

\- I tutaj wracamy do informacji – podjął Stiles. – Deucalion kazał bliźniakom podążyć za Corą, bo nie wiedział ile ta wie. Ile widziała i pamięta z tamtej nocy. Śmierć Kate była mu na rękę – ciągnął. – Ale Cora się im urwała, a pewnie poczuli na mnie, że jestem blisko związany z watahą tak, jak poczuł to Ian. Mogli mnie zabić, ale wymyślili coś lepszego. Przemienili mnie, więc mieli dostęp do wszystkiego, co wie wataha, tylko, że Scott już wcześniej był kontrolowany przez Petera, a ja mam paranoje i ADHD, na które od dwóch tygodni nie biorę leków – przyznał.

\- Chcesz, żeby moja matka wsparła Dereka, stając przeciwko Deucalionowi? – upewnił się Ian. – Jeśli Cora potwierdzi to, co mówiłeś, Deucalion jest skończony za samo udzielenie informacji łowcom. To jest… - zaczął Turner i urwał.

\- Zdrada – dokończył za niego Derek. – Niestety Stiles ma rację. Kate potrafiła, to tak opisać…

\- Tego nie mógł jej przekazać człowiek. Żadnych podań ustnych w rodzinach łowców. Żadnych domysłów. Miała czyste fakty – podjął Stiles. – Ale ja chcę, żeby twoja matka zrobiła jeszcze coś innego. Coś o czym czytałem już jakiś czas temu. Cora jest dowodem. Cora jest jak chodzące źródło informacji, tylko jeszcze tego nie wie. Alfy mają możliwość przejrzenia wspomnień, które są ukryte głęboko w podświadomości. Jeśli się nie mylę, Kate została oglądać pożar i została do końca. Cora musiała zobaczyć ich razem, i to wystarczy za dowód.

\- Chcesz, żeby moja matka, co dokładnie zrobiła? – spytał Ian.

\- Wbiła pazury w kark Cory. Podania głoszą, że Talia Hale to potrafiła, więc jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, zapewne też – powiedział z pewnością w głosie. – Oczywiście, jeśli Cora się zgadza – dodał mniej pewnie.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, podejrzanie milcząc. A potem uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę krzywo.

\- Myślę, że zaczynam cię lubić – stwierdziła krótko.

ooo

\- Następnym razem, to ty kupujesz popcorn – rzucił Derek, wyrzucając puste opakowanie do kosza.

Jego czarna kurtka pobrudzona była okruszkami, ale pewnie najbardziej irytował go zapach. Stiles wiedział, że prażona kukurydza pewnie sporo czasu spędzała w tych szklanych pojemnikach i mdliło go od samego zapachu. Wszystko smakowało nie tak i nareszcie zaczął rozumieć, dlaczego Erica wcześniej narzekała, kiedy przynosił na ich seansy domowe, popcorn.

To, jednak nadal było jedzenie, a temu nie mógł się oprzeć. Derek krzywił się tylko trochę, kiedy na niego spoglądał.

\- Mówiłem – powiedział, obchodząc samochód, żeby otworzyć sobie drzwi.

Nie wsiadł jednak, bo Derek opierał się o dach po drugiej stronie i spoglądał na niego wyczekująco. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić, więc po prostu patrzyli się na siebie.

Gdyby nie znał Dereka lepiej, pomyślałby, że mężczyzna jest całkiem odprężony. Stiles w zasadzie nie słyszał go narzekającego na nic bezpośrednio. Przeważnie jego uwagi ograniczały się do czystych bez emocjonalnych komentarzy. Dzisiaj, jednak Derek wydawał się pokazywać z całkiem innej strony. I nie powiedział mu ani raz, żeby Stiles się w końcu zamknął. Film i tak był słaby. Czuł się w obowiązku stanowić jedyny komiczny element.

\- Nigdy się nie uśmiechasz – powiedział, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

\- Nie miałem do tej pory powodu – przyznał Derek.

Stiles stwierdził, że to uczciwa odpowiedź. Taka, której by się po Hale'u spodziewał. I nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł uważać, że nie znał Dereka. Potrafił wyprzedzić połowę jego reakcji i wyobrazić sobie całą resztę, kiedy tylko zamykał oczy. Zapach był tylko dodatkiem. Może czymś, co zmusiło go do zmierzenia się ze wszystkim, w co nie chciał do tej pory uwierzyć. Jego syndrom wyparcia działał znakomicie. I może teoria brokułów, którą wciskał mu ojciec miała pewne poparcie. Nieświadomie zresztą gotował je przez tydzień. Jego ojciec jednak miał na myśli bardziej przyjaźń z Derekiem, niż umawianie się z dorosłym mężczyzną, ale nie miał na to za bardzo wpływu.

\- Umówię się z tobą jeszcze – powiedział Stiles.

Derek kiwnął tylko głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. Gdyby Stiles był odrobinę gorszym obserwatorem, może nie zauważyłby, że mężczyźnie trochę ulżyło.

\- Powinieneś się uśmiechnąć – rzucił.

\- Po trzeciej randce – obiecał mu Derek.


End file.
